One Day it Will Get Better
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After a cruel incident with Zetsu and Deidara, Tobi is given to Kisame.  After a series of misfortunes, Zetsu takes Tobi to recover his lost memories, but what do these people want with the Akatsuki?  KisaTobi, ZetIta, DeiTobi, KakuHidan. WAS ZETDEITOBI
1. Chapter 1

"Zetsu-san, what are you doing to Dei-sempai?" Tobi asked innocently, standing in the doorway to the plant's room.

"Tobi, un!" Deidara cried, pushing Zetsu off of him. "We were … umm, just –"

"We were playing a game, Tobi-kun." Shiroi said gently. "Would Tobi like to play with us?"

Tobi bounded into the room happily. "Tobi loves to play games with his sempais!"

"Then be a good boy, Tobi, and lock the door for us."

Tobi bounded away back to the door, slamming it closed and locking it. Jumping onto the bed he wrapped his skinny arms around Zetsu's waist.

"Can we play the game now, Zetsu-san! Please!"

"Hold on a minute, un!" Deidara cried out, blushing. "This isn't right! I refuse to have sex with Tobi, yeah!"

Tobi tugged on Deidara's sleeve. "Sempai, what's sex? Why wont you have sex with Tobi?"

"**No, Deidara will have sex with Tobi."** Zetsu didn't seem to be considering Deidara's feelings now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a lemon here. Please go to my adultfanfiction account to read it.**

"I dont know what is wrong with him," Pain said to Kakuzu. "Zetsu was always polite and didnt show much of an interest in sex."

"He's just lucky I didnt kill him!" Kakuzu growled. "He has some nerve to attempt to rape me."

"Calm down, Kakuzu. The most important thing is we dont let any of the other members know about this. We can work out what is wrong with -"

A knock on Pain's office door silenced said boss. "C-can T-tobi c-c-come in?" The voice was accompanied by a sob and whimper.

Pain was taken aback. "S-sure." Tobi was rarely sad.

When Tobi walked - or limped in for accuracy - Pain and Kakuzu both raised eyebrows. Tobi wasnt wearing his mask and they could see bruises beginning to make an appearance all over the boy's body. The boy wouldnt make eye contact and blood was pouring down his legs.

"Z-zet-san hurt T-tobi..." He whispered.

"Leader-sama," Kakuzu said quietly, looking up from where he had been examining the damage done to poor Tobi's body, "Tobi's totally been shredded."

"You can heal it, cant you?" Pain asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I... dont think so. This kind of damage... he has to heal on his own."

Pain through the cup of coffee he was holding at the wall in a fit of rage. Anger took over all features on his face and he began trembling with rage. Calling for Konan, he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Yes, Pain?" Konan asked quietly, looking at the smashed cup. "What is it?"

"Zetsu." He said, hate lacing his voice. "Dont go near him. Tell all the other members that if he so much as glances at them in an odd way they can fight their way away."

"Something went wrong with him somewhere." Kakuzu muttered gruffly. He wiped sweat from Tobi's forehead. "At least the bleeding has stopped."

"Kakuzu, I have to summon HIM here. If he goes near Tobi I want you to protect him."

"Yes, leader."

Zetsu arrived when Konan left. He took one look at Tobi and realised why he was summoned so abruptly.

"We-"

"SHUT UP!" Pain screamed, punching his desk. He caught his breath before continuing. He wasnt used to yelling, let alone screaming at his subordinates, especially Zetsu. "What the FUCK is wrong with you? You've tried to rape both Kakuzu and myself, and now you go and defile your OWN SUBORDINATE, who has NO IDEA what sex is! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE AND ABHORENT?"

Zetsu grinned, licking his lips. He glanced at Tobi, lust filling his eyes. **"We cant tell you..." **He said slyly.

"GET OUT!" Pain screamed, pointing at the door. "If you come near here again, I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF, ZETSU! DO NOT COME BACK NEAR ME AGAIN! AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM TOBI! HE'S NO LONGER IN YOUR CARE, ZETSU! IF YOU EVEN BREATHE IN HIS GENERAL DIRECTION YOU'RE OUT OF THIS FUCKING ORGANISATION! WE MAY BE S-RANK CRIMINALS BUT THERE WILL NEVER BE CHILD MOLESTERS AND RAPISTS IN AKATSUKI, SO LONG AS I'M LEADER!"

Zetsu glanced at Tobi, smirking, before turning around and walking back to his room. Pain tried to steady his breathing, furious and wanting to kill something, before turning back to Tobi and Kakuzu. He knelt down beside the couch Tobi was laying on. The poor boy had been terrified by the screaming.

"Wow," Kakuzu said. "You sure are angry."

"I dont care for child molesters." he said bluntly.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this was originally to be a two-shot, but after a reviewer asked for more, it will be a multi-chapter story =) Sorry this chapter is so short, you've all been waiting for so long but my computer has been a pain so I wanted to get it done and up asap. Stay tuned, cause hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly =D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Leader-sama," Tobi whispered timidly that night, "who will take care of Tobi if Zet-san no allowed near Tobi anymore?"

"I'm not sure, Tobi," Pain said, flipping through his paperwork. "I'll work it out once I'm done here."

Tobi nodded, twiddling with his thumbs nervously. He was sitting on the couch in Pain's office, too scared and injured to leave, pondering over what had happened earlier that day.

"Leader-sama," Tobi began again, "what did Zet-san do to Tobi?"

Pain sighed and rubbed his temples. "Tobi, I know that you dont understand what had happened, but... I'm not sure if you should know so soon."

Tobi tilted his head. "Tobi dont understand..."

"I know... just lay down on the couch and rest. I'm rather busy here."

Tobi nodded, not happy with the answer. Deciding he'd leave it for tomorrow when he (hopefully) felt better, he lay down and closed his eyes, drifting off into a restless sleep.

Zetsu had come out into the kitchen to get the rest of his leftover human for breakfast the next morning. Opening the fridge he heard someone else enter the room and a small gasp behind him. Turning, he came face-to-face with Tobi.

Zetsu grinned. "Good morning, Tobi."

"G-g-good m-morning..." Tobi did a frightened bow.

Zetsu grinned. "Hey, Tobi... Would you like to do IT again?"

Tobi shook his head, tears of fear welling up in his eye. "N-no t-thanks..."

Zetsu licked his lips. "What was that? You want to?"

"N-no."

With a smirk, Zetsu approached Tobi and grabbed him, feeling the boy up quickly; he could hear someone else coming. As Tobi let out a frightened squeak that someone else entered the room and gasped. It was Konan.

"Z-zet-kun?" She stuttered, not able to believe her eyes. And then it dawned on her; this was what Pain had warned her about. "Let him go!"

Zetsu obeyed with a snarl, pushing Tobi hard enough for him to be slammed against the wall. The boy cried out in pain and Konan hurried to his side, picking him up. She held him close while he cried into her chest, trying to soothe him. Konan glared daggers at Zetsu as he carelessly walked out of the kitchen, nursing Tobi gently. When he finally stopped crying and settled down on her lap she carried him to Pain.

"Nagato," Konan said quietly, sitting Tobi on the couch, "I understand about Zetsu..."

Pain gripped his pen so hard it snapped, fuming. "Zetsu... I'm so... just... FUCK! Get me Kisame, Konan!"

Konan bowed, leaving the room warily. Tobi watched her leave, looking frightened. Pain got off her desk chair and knelt next to Tobi.

"Did he... hurt you... or just... you know... touched you...?" He said uncomfortably.

Tobi shook his head with a whimper. He didnt want to talk about it. Pain sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. He sat on the end of the couch, thinking so hard he didnt hear the door opening.

"Leader-sama?" Kisame asked in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

Pain snapped out of his trance, secretly relieved the see the sharkman. "Kisame-kun! Good of you to come on such short notice. I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You know you're the friendliest Akatsuki member, right? And probably the most patient?"

"Hai?"

Pain smirked. "I'm giving you a subordinate!"

Kisame's face brightened. "Really? I've always wanted my own subordinate! When do I meet them?"

"Oh, you've already met him..."

"I have...?"

"Ne. In fact, you like the little guy; says he brightens this place up."

Kisame thought for a minute and then laughed. "Oh, I see! It's a joke! Tobi's already under Zetsu's wing!"

"Not any more." Pain said in all seriousness.

"... You're joking, right?"

"No. I never joke."

"..."

"..."

"Tobi needs to go bathroom!" Tobi shouted without warning, startling his two elders.

"Kami! Dont do that!" Pain shouted, clutching his chest from the shock.

-LINEBREAK-

"So, umm, Tobi..." Kisame scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "..."

"Kisame." Itachi said, opening the door to his and the shark's shared room. "Why is Tobi in our room?"

"Oh! Guess what, Itachi! Tobi's my subordinate now!"

Itachi blinked. "Liar."

"No, really! Zetsu ra - argh, umm... Well, Zetsu isnt in charge of Tobi anymore; I am!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Zetsu raped Tobi?"

Tobi let out an involuntary whimper. "That what Zet-san did to Tobi?"

"Wait," Kisame looked confused here, "you dont know what Zetsu did to you?"

"No! Tobi knows what Zet-san did to Tobi, Tobi just no know what it called! Did Zetsu rape Tobi?"

"..." Kisame looked nervous now.

"Yes." Itachi said calmly. "Now get off of my bed."

"Oh, come on, Ita-kun!" Kisame cried, trying to lighten the mood. "Let the kid sit there! He cant hurt anything..."

"I dont care. It's my bed and I'm tired."

"Tobi sorry, Ita-san..." Tobi mumbled, quickly jumping off the bed to avoid the wrath of Itachi.

"..."

Tobi shivered. "Kisa-chan, Ita-san scare Tobi..."

Kisame smirked, showing a lot of his sharp teeth. He opened his arms and allowed Tobi to crawl into them. "Itachi-kun's a bad boy, ne, Tobi?"

Itachi glared at them before deciding it was a waste of his time and laying down on his bed. He gave Tobi one last glare as if to say 'one noise and you're dead'. Pulling the blankets over his small frame he rolled over onto his side, facing the wall and closing his eyes.

"Come, Tobi," Kisame whispered, "we must leave Itachi-kun to rest; he's very tired."

Tobi nodded, holding the shark's hand as he was pulled along to outside the base. Kisame took Tobi to where he knew the Akatsuki would spar and stopped him there. Tobi tilted his head, confused; he was never brought out here before.

"I'm going to see how good you are," Kisame began, "what needs working on, and what you've mastered already. Ok, get ready."

Tobi slipped into what he knew was a battle stance, waiting for the signal to begin but it never came; Tobi was already knocked flying.

"Tobi," Kisame called, "we dont just stay 'go' and begin; Akatsuki uses real life situations in our sparrings; we dont let each other know when we're coming."

"Oh..." Tobi gained his feet, looking around dazedly. "Sorry..."

"s'alright." Tobi was knocked down once more and Kisame frowned. "What are you doing, Tobi? Fight!"

"S-sorry, Kisa-chan."

"Dont apologise, Tobi, give me everything you've got!"

Tobi jumped to his feet, desperate to show just how good he could be, running to Kisame and throwing a paperbomb at his new sensei. Kisame dodged it with ease, throwing one of his own back. Tobi shrieked as it hit him and the boy fell to his knees,screaming in pain. Kisame was instantly worried, running back to the boy and finding that the paperbomb had maimed Tobi badly. Tobi's face was covered in blood and smoke, burnt badly, and his left leg (where the bomb had gone off on) was hanging losely by his side, blood and bone sticking out.

"Tobi, I'm so sorry!" Kisame cried, putting his arms under Tobi and lifting the boy up, running with him back to the base. "Konan! Konan, we need help! It's an emergancy!"

Kisame's yelling and Tobi's screaming must have alarmed her because she appeared within the minute, taking Tobi urgently and bringing him to the first aid room. Konan tried to lay him down on the bed on his back to try and fix his leg but it seemed to painful for the boy. Kisame had to hold Tobi down for the boy would not stop thrashing.

-LINEBREAK-

It had taken a long time but Tobi was feeling much better. Konan had fixed him right up and than brought him back to Kisame and Itachi's room to rest. Itachi wasnt in his room so Konan placed Tobi in his bed, telling Kisame that if Itachi tried to chuck him out to at least do so gently.

Tobi was laying in the bed, still awake, waiting for Kisame to return with his food. The door opened and Tobi thought it was Kisame.

"Kisa-chan!" he chirped happily. "What did you bring Tobi?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" Itachi asked coldly.

"... umm... Konan-sama put *gulp* Tobi in here to rest..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Get out of my bed."

Tobi laughed nervously. "Tobi would but he's too hurt to move by himself." he said quickly, closing his eyes tight to Itachi couldnt Tsukuyomi him.

"..."

"It's true!"

"Out."

"Itachi-kun!" Kisame came back into the room now, holding Tobi's food. "I was looking for you! We have a mission. Pain says to leave right away."

"Hn."

"Oh! And Tobi got hurt when I was training him so he's going to be staying in our room until he recovers fully. I hope he's alright in your bed?"

"Hn."

Kisame sighed. "'Tachi..."

"Hn."

"... What is he saying, Kisa-chan?" Tobi asked in a small voice.

"He's saying that he wants you out of his bed - not even near his side of our room."

"Oh... Tobi can move, Ita-san, Tobi is - Ooow!"

"Dont move, Tobi. Look, we'll be back in a bit; Konan's going to look after you. We'll see you later."

"Bye, Kisa-chan."

The two left the room, and as Tobi snuggled down into Itachi's warm bed, the door opened a little.

"Tobi. Heh. I found you, un."

Tobi froze in panic.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The original idea I had for the start of this chapter was way more graphic and... well, you get the idea, so I toned it down enough for you to still get the picture, although if I get enough requests for the original I may put it up in its own chapter with an explicit warning; I didnt want to offend anyone (cause there could be people out there who could get really upset with this kind of thing) so I dumbed it down a fair bit. If anyone has too big a problem with it I'll change it around when I get a chance :)**

When the door opened to reveal Deidara with a camera, Tobi knew it couldnt be good for him. He crawled under the blankets, trying to hide himself.

"Tobi, un," Deidara called, a taunt in his voice. "Come out, come out, Tobi; Zetsu wants some pictures." Tobi trembled, a whimper giving his location away, though it was obvious from the beginning. "Oh, there you are, Tobi, hmm. Come here; Zetsu is so anxious to see you again; he says he'll fuck me if I get these images. Now let me get this and I'll leave you alone."

Tobi whimpered again. "N-no!"

Deidara growled, ripping the blankets from over Tobi and punching the boy in the cheek. Tobi cried out from the shock. Deidara smirked, putting the video to record as he forced the clothes off of Tobi.

"Heh," Deidara smirked. "Zetsu says he wants you to touch yourself." he raised the video camera to Tobi, flicking back and forth between record and photos. "Be a good boy and masturbate, Tobi."

-LINEBREAK-

When Konan came in to check on Tobi a few hours later, the boy was sleeping. Knowing that he had had a horrible past couple of days she quietly came into the room, trying to let him sleep. Her attempt was futile because as soon as she reached out for the blanket Tobi jumped in fear, now wide awake.

"Shh, shh," Konan said gently, stroking Tobi's hair. "It's okay, it's only me. I'm just gonna give you some medicine and change the bandages on your leg and then I'll leave you to rest some more, alright?"

"No!" Tobi cried out, grabbing Konan's hand, "Please! Dont leave Tobi alone!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright, Tobi-kun. Nothing bad is going to happen to you; Zetsu is leaving for a mission in an hour."

Tobi whimpered at the mention of HIS name. It didnt matter if Zetsu was gone or not; there was still Deidara to watch out for. Tobi reluctantly watched as Konan carefully changed his bandage, and swallowed the medicine Konan had made for him. She stroked his hair for a while longer, calming him before leaving the room.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame and Itachi had returned home two days later Tobi wasnt looking very well. The poor boy was always shaking, and wouldnt let anyone near him. To make matters worse he was getting rather sick and the only medication they had on hand were in syringe form, but no one could get close to him to give him medicine.

On the first night of Kisame and Itachi's return, Kisame had talked Itachi into letting Tobi sleep in their room - even if it was only on the floor. Kisame had laid down beside Tobi, gently soothing him into the dream world before turning in himself. Itachi came in a few minutes later, putting pyjamas on laying down on top of his covers with a book and the desk lamp on.

A small whimper from beside Kisame's bed caught his attention not half an hour later. "No..." Tobi whimpered in his sleep.

Itachi looked over at Tobi, seeing the terrified expression on his face, tears slowly spilling out from under closed eyelids. Looking at the poor boy and Itachi suddenly felt so many emotions clashing. The thing that bothered him the most where the memories of when he was little and he would comfort Sasuke after a bad dream, or a storm outside. Those memories about his belovered little brother tugged at his heart. Tobi needed him now, just like Sasuke used to.

He slipped off of his bed, tiptoeing over to the trembling boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tobi," he said gently, "wake up. It's alright. Shh."

Tobi's eyes shot open, and Itachi saw the pure fear in them. Itachi felt a sad smile tug at his lips and for once in so many years he allowed it to spread. Tobi, with that amazing skill that allowed him to feel exactly what others did, knew that Itachi was trying to comfort him. He allowed a small, timid smile of his own shape his lower face.

"Good boy, Tobi," Itachi said gently, slowly reaching a hand out to stroke Tobi's hair. "You're safe here. Just, shh..."

Itachi, knowing that Tobi was only allowing him this close on a whim, was careful about how he put his arms around Tobi. Tobi had tensed at first before slowly relaxing, allowing Itachi to pull him into his own body. Itachi gently rubbed Tobi's back, soothing him with his (rarely heard) calming voice. It didnt take long before Tobi fell asleep with small hiccups. Itachi stayed with him the entire night.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had woken up, expecting to find Tobi still on the floor beside his bed, but he was proved wrong by even the blankets gone. Looking around, Kisame saw them neatly folded and sitting on Itachi's bed. Kisame frowned; he had heard that Tobi hadnt even left the room once when they were gone, so this was very odd.

He exited the room, heading to the kitchen and found Tobi seated at the table, Itachi at the stove making him some breakfast. Kisame smiled, glad that Tobi was feeling better, even if he didnt look better.

"Morning, guys," he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Kisa-chan," Tobi said cheerfully.

"Hn." You know who that was.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Tobi-kun," Kisame said with a grin, patting the boy's head.

"Ita-chan made Tobi feel better."

"Heh, Ita-chan?" Kisame smirked, probably thinking of a joke he could make up to annoy Itachi.

"Dont, Kisame." Itachi said bluntly.

"Where is everyone else?" Kisame asked, sitting next to Tobi.

"Pain and Konan are in their room. Everyone else except Hidan and Kakuzu are out on missions."

"Where's Hida-?"

A shout interrupted Kisame. "Fuck off, assface! I'm sleeping, shithead!" Looks like Kakuzu and Hidan were awake.

"Oh."

Itachi scraped the food he had cooked out of the frying pan and onto a plate, placing a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of Tobi. Tobi happily dug in. He munched on his breakfast, while Itachi and Kisame sat across from each other, conversing - well, Kisame spoke while Itachi listened.

The door scraped open and Hidan stuck his head in the doorway. His hair was ruffled and all over the place, indicating that Kakuzu had woken him up and he would be in a worse than usual mood for the morning.

"Where the fuck did that cocksmith go?" he hissed.

Itachi shrugged and Kisame casually covered Tobi's ears. "Dont swear in front of Tobi."

"Why the fuck not, fucking heathen piece of shit!" Hidan shouted, definitely in a bad mood.

Kisame rolled his eyes, covering Tobi's ears again and ignoring Hidan. Hidan stormed off, presumably to find someone else to piss off. Tobi let out a tremble, frightened by the outburst.

"It's alright, Tobi," Itachi said gently, smiling at Tobi again.

-LINEBREAK-

Hidan, in his morning pissiness, had forgotten that everyone else was out on missions. Wondering why he couldnt find anyone to fight with, he decided he would go into their rooms and cause a commotion for whenever the assholes returned. Deidara and Sasori's room was first.

He entered, kicking the door in and pushed everything off of the desks and onto the ground. He ripped the bed covers off and ripped them to pieces, and knocked over the bookshelf containing Sasori's books and random things of Deidara's to the ground. He smirked, pleased with his work when he caught sight of a camera. It looked like Deidara's and Hidan picked it up with a grin.

"I could fucking find shit to use to blackmail that heathen cunt." He said aloud to himself, taking the camera with him back to his room.


	5. VERY EXPLICIT CONTENT

**There was a lemon here of when Deidara raped Tobi. Please go to my adultfanfiction account to read it.**

Hidan had locked himself in his room, flicking through Deidara's camera. At first the images were all of his clay creatures, and then they changed to Deidara wearing make up and girl's clothing, showing off in front of the mirror. When Hidan had stopped laughing and was able to calm his heartbeat, he flipped through to the next images. He had known he could definitely use the second section of images for blackmail, but what Hidan saw next he knew he had Deidara in his hand.

There were images of Tobi, naked, being touched by Deidara, and by the look on Tobi's face, he didnt want it. Hidan grinned, flicking through the next ones. The next couple were of Deidara being sucked off by Tobi, and from the looks of it, Tobi was forced. The next couple were the same, and then it changed to Deidara guiding Tobi's hand down his own body and to Tobi's half-hardened member. Hidan burst out laughing, changing to view the videos.

The eldest ones on there were of Deidara in his makeup and girl clothes, prancing around his room singing "I'm a Barbie Girl" into his hairbrush, random clips of random things, and then Hidan finally got to what he was looking forward to find.

-PRESENT TIME-

Hidan grinned. "This shit will be perfect! I fucking wanna show someone right now! No, I have to wait! Wait for the little fucker to come back and see his room. Yes, and then I'll let him know I saw his little porno. Hahahahahahh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara and Sasori had returned to the base, and while Sasori was going to report in to Pain, Deidara had a nice hot shower on his mind. He went through the living room and into the corridor where everyone's rooms were located, but stopped and pulled out a kunai as he saw his door splintered and broken.

Stepping inside, he saw the ruined mess inside the room. "HIDAN, UN!" he screamed, furious. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TO MY ROOM?"

Hidan stepped out of his room from across the hall, laughing uncontrollably. "It should be fucking obvious, dickhead! No, wait, I mean BARBIE, HAHAHAHAH"

Deidara tilted his head. "U-un...?"

Hidan mocked Deidara singing the Barbie Girl song, prancing around like Deidara had in the video he shot. Only then did the teen get the idea. He began shaking with rage.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING CAMERA, ASSHOLE!"

Hidan laughed again, shaking his finger in a 'no' fashion. "No can do, I've seen what you've got on there, I - SHIT!"

Deidara had sent clay spiders after Hidan, and not only that, but launched himself at the Jashinist, a kunai against said man's throat.

"How much did you see?" Deidara snarled.

Hidan grinned. "Everything. Poor little Tobi; how could you?"

Just as Deidara was about to explode the bombs, Pain appeared and pulled Deidara off of Hidan by the collar of his uniform. Sasori and Konan were standing behind him.

"Leader," Hidan called out, putting on a fake, concerned voice, "Deidara has raped Tobi! I found it all on his fucking camera!"

"What?" Deidara shouted out, knowing he was in trouble now. "No, I havent; I swear!"

"I heard him in the videos say that Zetsu put the fucker up to it!"

"SHUT UP, un!" Deidara called out, distressed.

Pain was trembling, but no emotions were displayed on his face. "My office." he said calmly. "Now."

Deidara gave Hidan one last glare before spinning to leave, but he was distracted by Sasori calling him.

"What, Danna?"

"You're not welcome in my room anymore," Sasori said. "I'll pack your stuff up and put it outside the door for you to collect when leader is finished with you."

Deidara was shocked. Why was everyone turning against him? It was only Tobi for crying out loud! Hidan, seeing the look on Deidara's face, leaned in to whisper in the teen's ear.

"Wait until I tell Kisame and Itachi, fuckface." And with that he was gone before Deidara could retaliate.

-LINEBREAK-

"I cant believe this, Deidara," Pain said as they entered his office. "I just cant believe this. Zetsu rapes Tobi and now you go along with it? Deidara, you of all persons -"

"Shut up." Deidara said coldly. "Dont say anymore."

Konan spoke up now. "That's just it, Deidara; it still affects you deeply; how could you so willingly bring the same pain to someone else?"

"What you know and what I went through are two different things, un." Deidara said quietly.

"So you're telling us that you enjoyed it?" Pain said calmly. "I honestly do not belive that. When we took you in you were a nervous wreck - just as bad as Tobi is now."

"Do not even compare me to him!"

"Deidara, please," Konan begged quietly, "just talk to us! Why would you do something you honestly hated to another?"

Deidara was quiet for a few minutes, and Pain and Konan waited patiently. "... I never thought much of Tobi until I was told just how old and pure he was... he was too clean... so young... something I would have loved to be. I saw the fear... in Tobi's eye... and I knew I just had to stain his innocense... the same way mine was stained... someone else had to feel the same pain I feel daily..."

"You willingly instigated a sexual relationship with Zetsu, Deidara," Konan said, keeping the emotions from her voice. "Why couldnt you just have been happy with that? I know Zetsu - or, rather I once did - and he is - was - the kind of person who wouldnt... do things like that to others."

"Bullshit! Zetsu told me myself that he's been infatuated with Tobi for a long time now, un!"

Pain shook his head, lowering his face into his hands. "With Zetsu, when I first found out, I flipped, but I - I just cant bring myself to reprimand you so harshly, Deidara... I just want you to know that Konan and myself, and almost all of the other members will be disgusted with you. So far only you and Zetsu have done things so vile to another being - even Hidan has some morals... I just wish... that you had thought of Tobi as your younger brother - one who needed guidance - and took care of him. Now he's too scared to leave Kisame's side... Go... just - just go, Deidara. And please... leave Tobi alone..."

Deidara left, Pain and Konan's words playing over in his mind.

-LINEBREAK-

When Deidara made his way to the living room, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi were seemingly waiting for him. Apparantly word got around and now everyone knew. The few others in the living room with them took one look at Deidara and shot him death glares, leaving the room abruptly.

Hidan was laughing in his usual maniac form, Kisame was cracking his knuckles, his aura screaming 'bloody murder' and Itachi, while keeping his usual pokerface had a look in his eyes he had never seen in them before - pure hatred and the want to kill.

Deidara flipped them all off, heading towards the couch to kick back and relax, but as soon as he took one step from his former position, Kisame's hand was around Deidara's throat, pinning the younger boy to the wall and squeezing tightly. His face was scrunched up in anger.

"Deidara." Itachi said, venom seeping through his voice. "How could you? I never thought you would do something so horrible, even to Tobi."

"Fuck you." Deidara managed to get out.

Kisame snarled. "No! Go near Itachi in that way and I will fucking kill you!"

Hidan came to join the party now. "Fuck, you sure have fucked your life up! I mean, torture is one thing, but torturing someone in rape is something completely different! Jashin-sama does not fucking approve! You'll fucking burn in hell for this, dickwad!"

"I must agree with Hidan." Itachi said. "Even Hidan wouldnt do something so terrible - especially to someone like Tobi."

"Wait until leader isnt around," Kisame snarled. "I'll make you regret every little thing you ever did to Tobi."

Deidara winced. He knew Kisame wasnt joking. He had heard that back when Akatsuki was first formed one of the original members had hurt Kisame in a way he wasnt sure of suddenly went missing when Konan and Pain were out, only to be found days later by Zetsu in the woods completely shaved of skin and limbs torn apart.

Yes. It was safe to say that he was fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had past. Pain had confiscated Deidara's camera, manually deleting all the bad things he had taped with Tobi, and keeping a closer watch on Deidara and Zetsu. While the two of them were always with each other lately, they were always talking about Tobi in one sick way or another.

Diverting his attention to Tobi, Tobi seemed to be fairly happy with Kisame and he even seemed to have brought Itachi out of his emo corner. Pain wondered what had happened between Tobi and Itachi, but knowing Itachi it would probably have something to do with Sasuke.

Konan seemed rather happy with Tobi's recovery, giving medication to Kisame and Itachi to give to Tobi to help with his illness. Pain had even caught her sitting outside under one of the more shady trees with the boys, talking happily with them all.

He knew that Deidara was probably living on borrowed time, what with how angry the Uchiha and his partner had been, and knowing the none of the other members (apart from Zetsu) were very happy either. Playing it safe, he tried to limit the time that Deidara and Zetsu spent near other members, not yet willing to have to clean up their bodies from the ground, regardless of what they had done.

But what bothered him the most was that he and Konan had a mission coming up and would have to leave the base. On top of that, there were no missions at the minute to give to either of the newly-hateds.

-LINEBREAK-

Deidara had moved his things into Zetsu's room, officially becoming roommates, and from there on their relationship seemed to grow. At first Tobi was really the only person Zetsu would spend more than ten minutes with, but with Deidara it seemed to the plantman that he could almost forget his old subordinate.

Zetsu's room was right beside Pain and Konan's, and one night while the two boys were making love, Konan heard something startling from Zetsu.

"I've decided," the plantman gasped in between thrusts, "that I'm going to move on from Tobi *gasp* with you, Dei-chan."

"I love - argh! - love you, Zetsu!"

Konan heard the thrusts stop there, and thinking that they had both come, thought nothing of it, until,

"Why... why did you stop, un?" Deidara moaned.

"You... you said... the 'L' word..."

"So? It's true, yeah."

"No, no, no!" Zetsu shouted, and Konan could hear him ripping at something.

"Stop!" Deidara cried. "Stop hurting yourself!"

"No! We deserve it! We're horrible! How could we -?"

"Zetsu, it's alright, shh," Deidara seemed to have calmed him down some, but how Konan didnt know.

Zetsu had began to cry now. "We - we raped Tobi! How c-could we?"

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Zetsu," Konan heard Deidara soothe, "it'll be alright."

"We - we need t-to tell him that w-we're s-sorry!"

"NO!" Deidara shouted, before lowering his voice back to how it was before. "I mean; no, I'm sure Tobi's very confused and wont understand."

Konan listened to Zetsu cry into Deidara, no more words spoken between either of them, until they presumably went to sleep. She knew she had to tell Pain this. Something was off.

-LINEBREAK-

The next morning as everyone woke up, a note was left on the notice board informing everyone of his and Konan's absence. There was also a little scribble on the bottom of the note from Konan, begging the other members to not do anything to Deidara or Zetsu.

Kisame saw it and let out a little growl. "Those little bastards deserve what they're going to get."

Itachi, who was beside Kisame, said, "Dont do anything in front of Tobi."

"You think I would?"

"Hn."

Kisame sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hn."

"Yes, I know, Itachi; I'll leave Tobi with you and... ASK them to take a walk outside the base... when we're farther enough away -" Kisame grabbed Samehada, bringing it down into the small table in the corner.

"Hn."

"Yes, I know, I wont, Itachi."

-LINEBREAK-

Deidara laid in the bed with Zetsu in his arms. He blinked a few times before sitting up. Zetsu was still asleep. That was good; he finally gets Zetsu to himself and Deidara almost ruins his own plan. It took him months to work everything out, and now that it was going so well...

'Oh, well,' Deidara thought to himself, 'the important thing now is to make sure Tobi cant interfere. The easiest way to do that would be to kill him - only, my method of killing is too obvious and Pain and the others will surely kill me for it. I need to disguise it somehow - maybe make it look like a suicide? With what he had been going through the other members would surely not be surprised if he suddenly turns up dead? Yes, it's decided - either I'll make it look like a suicide or make him commit suicide himself.'

As he was thinking to himself he didnt notice that Zetsu had woken up. He yawned and pulled Deidara close.

"Good morning, Dei-chan."

"Good morning, Zetsu." Deidara planted a passionate kiss on Zetsu's lips, and Zetsu returned it eagerly.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi," Itachi said gently, shaking the boy's shoulder. "Tobi, it's time to wake up."

Tobi moaned before rolling over onto his side. "Five more minutes?"

Itachi had to bite back a smile. "No, Tobi, come on. You dont want to miss breakfast, do you?"

Tobi opened his eye, looking at Itachi tiredly, but excitedly. "Nope! Will Itachi-chan make Tobi breakfast again today?"

"Sure, Tobi. Whatever it is that you want."

Tobi hugged Itachi tightly, getting to his feet and racing out of the bedroom. Itachi allowed his smile to come this time.

"Ita-chan!" Tobi called from the kitchen already. "Hurry! Tobi wants some porridge!"

'I'm coming, I'm coming,' Itachi thought.

When Itachi entered the kitchen he was glomped by Tobi. Tobi nuzzled into Itachi's neck lovingly, and Itachi petted the boy's hair carefully. Tobi let go and Itachi gathered the oats and milk from their respective places. Tobi was complacent to sit at the table and wait, humming a happy tune as he doodled.

Hidan walked in, obviously looking for Itachi, and when the Jashinist saw the man he sauntered up to him, looking excited about something.

"Itachi," Hidan whispered, mindful of Tobi, "Kisame told us! Me and that fucker, Kakuzu, are gonna help! Hidan asked us to tell Sasori and see if he fucking wants to help, too! Those two shitfaced rapists are fucked!"

Itachi nodded, busy measuring the milk and oats out. "Hn. Clean up after. Dont let you know who know."

"Sif we fucking would! I gotta go now, it's almost time."

Itachi nodded again, pouring the milk into the saucepan after the oats (it wasnt easy cooking when you're half-blind, Itachi had to admit).

"What was Hidan-san saying to Ita-chan?" Tobi asked curiously.

"Telling me about his latest sacrifice."

"Oh!"

At that moment, Deidara chose to walk in and stand behind Tobi quietly. Tobi didnt even realise until he felt something running along his neck. He turned around to look, and when he saw Deidara he screamed and ran to Itachi, accidentally bumping said man forward and causing his long hair to catch on fire.

Itachi panicked, ignoring the burns he had recieved on one arm, choosing to favour his hair over his body. Once the hair was out, he pushed Tobi behind him, standing in front of him protectively.

"What do you want?" Itachi said quietly.

"Oh, I dont know," Deidara smirked, sitting down at the seat where Tobi was before, ripping up the drawing the boy had planned to show Itachi and Kisame. Tobi whimpered as he saw that. "Just hungry?"

"Put that back together," Itachi growled. "That was Tobi's."

"Not like the idiot can actually draw anything worthwhile. I probably saved your eyes from bleeding when I saw it."

Tobi gasped, taking the full extent of the insult, his eyes spilling over with tears. He hid his face in Itachi's back, whimpering to himself. Itachi put his hands on the boy's shoulders, prying him off and stepping away towards Deidara. Deidara watched as Itachi leant over to whisper in the younger's ear, "The entire base is out to kill you. If I were you, I would hide yourself away until Pain-sama and Konan-sama return. They've already got their plan worked out. Now fuck off and leave the boy alone."

Deidara, knowing that Itachi never spoke so much to anyone besides Kisame in a day, knew that Itachi was angry and was telling the truth. He got up, turning to leave before Itachi tapped him on the shoulder. As Deidara turned around, the Uchiha pointed at the scraps of paper he had in his hand. Deidara threw them at Itachi, turning tail and leaving.

"T-thank y-you," Tobi whimpered quietly, hugging Itachi tightly. "T-tobi wanted to s-show Ita-chan and K-kisa-chan his picture but S-senpai ruined it..."

Itachi felt his heart tug at Tobi's words. He silently left the kitchen, leaving a confused Tobi, returning a few minutes later with a clipboard and some sticky-tape. Tobi smiled as he realised Itachi was going to put it back together again for him.

-ELSEWHERE-

A knock on Zetsu's door startled said plant. No one but Deidara would even look at him these days, and Deidara didnt knock on his door, he walked right in.

He opened it, and was startled when he saw the entire base besides Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Pain and Konan outside. He knew that they were all going to make the plantman pay for what he had done to Tobi, and it wasnt going to be pretty. Kisame grabbed Zetsu by the throat, dragging him out of the room and placing a note on the handle. The rest of the group smirked and pulled Zetsu out of the base towards the forest surrounding them.

Hidan laughed like a maniac again. He had written the note himself, and when Deidara saw it, he was sure to come after them and when he did... Just the thought of what they would do to the two of them and he couldnt stop laughing at all.

**A/N hahah dont you just love how Kisame can read Itachi's 'hn's' like he's actually formed a sentence? XD Anyways, I'm still debating who I should pair Tobi up with permanantly, I was kinda thinking KisaTobi or ItaTobi cause he's grown so close to them, but if anyone else has an idea on who they want Tobi paired up with, let me know and I'll take the most voted pair (I'll also take side pairings, say PainHida for example). Also, if anyone wants to see anything in particular happening in the forest, just let me know and I'll try my best to add it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara had returned to his new room right after the incident in the kitchen, planning to get Zetsu to screw his brains out again when he realised something was off. Zetsu's door was hanging open.

"Zetsu never leaves his door open." Deidara said aloud, walking cautiously closer. "What's that? A note?"

Deidara picked up the little piece of paper, looking at what it said. _Look, assface, _it started; definitely a Hidan letter, _Itachi would be with us as well but he's fucking keeping Tobi's innocence... innocent. None of us want the kid to see what we're going to do to you and that dickhead, Zetsu, and if you dont come to clearing in the middle of the forest on the east side, you'll never ever be able to look at Zetsu the same way again. Not only that, once we're done with him, we'll get you next and drag you out here the same way we dragged Zetsu out - painfully. Yours truly, Hidan. PS - Jashin will fucking smite you for what you did, you fucking dickless deadfuck._

Deidara growled and balled the letter up. So that's why only Tobi and Itachi were in the kitchen this morning, and without Kisame. Before Deidara knew it, his legs had carried him to the east side of the forest and into the clearing that Hidan had mentioned.

"How nice of you to join us," Sasori said calmly, sitting on top of a large boulder.

"Look," Deidara raised his hands in defence, "I dont want any trouble, I - ARGH!"

Deidara screeched as he hit the ground painfully, curteousy of Kakuzu. His breathing was already hard; he had almost surely broken a rib.

The entire group surrounded Deidara, a bloodthirsty look donning every one of their expressions. Trying to find an opening to get out of the middle, he cried out as Sasori flung poisoned senbon, piercing the skin of his hip and digging in deeply. Kisame grabbed Deidara by the hair, dragging him over to an already beaten and bound Zetsu. Zetsu's eyes were out of focus, but when Deidara was shoved into his point of view, they cleared and Deidara saw an odd look in them.

"Zetsu actually accepted his punishment," Kisame hissed. "He told us the truth."

"W-what?" Deidara whimpered.

-AN HOUR EARLIER-

Kisame, having drug Zetsu all that way by the throat, threw the man onto the ground and brought Samehada on top of him. Zetsu cried out, blood pouring down his sides.

"This one's for Lord Jashin!" Hidan cried as he brought his scythe down on Zetsu's legs, pinning him there.

Kakuzu used his threads to impale the man's wrists, binding them together.

Zetsu cried out. "WAIT!" He shouted. "PLEASE! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!"

Sasori lifted Zetsu up by the hair. "What dont we understand?" he whispered calmly.

"We - we..."

"SPILL IT OUT!" Kisame shouted, punching the plantman in the face.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Zetsu screamed out. "WE'RE JUST SO SORRY!"

"LIAR!" Hidan shouted, pointing the finger. "If you were sorry you would have gone and comforted Tobi, not make it even more horrible for the kid!"

"We're sorry," Zetsu muttered to himself, tears spilling down his cheeks. "We're just so sorry, Tobi. Please, forgive us, Tobi. So sorry." He fell onto the ground, ripping at his hair and biting at his arms before curling into the fetel position, quivering and crying.

Zetsu kept his mumbling up for a while as the four Akatsuki talked amongst themselves.

"But look at what he's done to Tobi psychologically," Kakuzu said. "He shouldnt get away with that."

"I would love to have someone new to test my poisons on," Sasori said, looking thoughtful.

"What if he is telling the truth? If he is sorry for what he's done and Tobi decides he forgives him -"

"Enough, you fuckers!" Hidan exclaimed. "He raped and tortured Tobi! He fucking deserves everything we give him!"

"Yes." a small voice from behind them said. "Please... please, punish us for what we did... we were so cruel - so terrible to the boy! We love him so much... you have to punish us..."

The four turned back to each other thoughtfully. Whispers went amongst them before they all turned back to face Zetsu.

"Zetsu," Kisame said. "We wont let you get away with what you've done... but Deidara is definitely in for it. We'll let you rest, but when Deidara is here and is beaten down into the ground, we'll decide your punishment."

Zetsu nodded. "Fair enough."

-PRESENT TIME-

"Deidara," Kisame said, obviously the leader of the group, "you can accept our punishments and make it easier for yourself, or you can fight back and -!"  
Deidara, never one to submit, initiated the attack. Throwing a clay bomb at Kisame, he formed the hand signal and jumped back as the explosion went off. By then it was all-out war. The four Akatsuki managed to get a hold of their supposed comrade and threw him to the ground, using their own jutsu's or weapons to maim Deidara as much as possible.

Kakuzu used his threads to rip right into Deidara's body, ruining his inside organs as he violently pulled them and prodded at them, and using his body hardening jutsu he punched and kicked repeatedly at the blonde. Sasori was intent on trying out his newest poison by inserting a poisoned senbon into Deidara's eye, Hidan was slashing at the Iwa nin's body with his scythe, drawing as much blood as he could before licking it and turning into his skeletal form, inflicting all he could to the blonde. Kisame was using his sword, sucking Deidara's chakra dry and shaving him - literally - with it.

When the four grew bored with the blonde, they left him in the pool of his own blood, twitching violently, moaning uncontrollably. Now they rounded on Zetsu. All four of them seemed calmer than before with Deidara but one could never know with a bunch of insane S-rank missing nin.

-ELSEWHERE-

"Ita-chan," Tobi called, coming out of the bathroom, "Tobi is going to find everyone. Is that alright?"

Itachi, deep in contemplation, didnt pay much attention to what Tobi had said, but nodded anyway. "East side of the forest." He said subconsciously, not aware of what he was saying.

Tobi, guessing that that was where everyone was, left. He really wanted to tell Kisame something. Itachi, only realising his mistake minutes later, mentally slapped himself, chasing after the kid before he walked in on what he was trying to shield him from.

-BACK TO THE FOREST-

Kakuzu threw Zetsu onto the ground, stomping on his back and a sickening crunch resulted, earning a pained shout from Zetsu.

Sasori used his chakra strings to bind the plantman, knowing that if he abruptly decided he had had enough he could merge with the ground and disappear. Hopefully he could keep him bound and still there.

Hidan laughed, ripping at Zetsu's flesh with his scythe, while Kisame repeatedly brought the shark-skin sword down on him repeatedly. Zetsu cried out weakly, accepting his punishment, knowing that he did the unforgiveable, and that he deserved much harsher than this - The four missing nin were going easy on him because he had regretted his actions. If he didnt, he would probably be dead by now. Only Hidan was probably not going easy, but he was batshit insane, Zetsu had to agree.

A small whimper from the clearing caught all five of their attention (Deidara had fallen into oblivion). Tobi was standing at the beginning of the clearing, looking shit-scared. Looking down, they could see that he was so scared he had wet himself.

"Tobi," Kisame said, trying to sound gentle, dropping his sword, "it's alright. Shh."

He tried to approach the skitish kid but Tobi kept backing off until he was backed up against a tree. Trembling, the poor boy kept whimpering until Kisame approached him, and then began screaming.

"Tobi!" Itachi had made it to the clearing, looking panicked. He instantly grabbed Tobi, forcing the kid's head into his chest, holding him there and rubbing his back.

"W-what i-is they d-doing to Z-zetsu-s-san?" He whimpered.

"They're punishing him for what he did to you," Itachi said quietly. "None of us wanted you to see this."

"T-tobi w-wants them t-to s-stop! T-tobi a-already f-f-forgave Zetsu-s-san-n! T-tobi just s-scared of h-him!"

The four beating the other two stepped away from Zetsu, and as they did, two more figures joined their little party.

"What is going on?" Pain screamed at his subordinates.

Konan had hurried to the two injured. Zetsu didnt seem nearly as injured as Deidara so she checked on him first. When she turned him over she gasped and picked him up as carefully as he could.

"Pain!" She shouted, gesturing for him to come over. "Pain, he's barely alive! We need to get him back straight away! You get Zetsu and I'll take Deidara!"

"D-deidara?" Tobi whimpered. He hadnt seen Deidara when he arrived.

"It's alright, just dont look, Tobi," Itachi said, keeping his hold on the boy firm.

"Tobi, we swear," Kisame began, "that we werent doing this to scare - you werent even meant to come here!"

Kisame and Itachi watched as Pain gave one last yell at the rest of his subordinates. "Once we tend to Deidara and Zetsu, I'll see every one of you assholes in my office, individually!"

"E-even T-tobi?" Tobi whimpered, clutching at Itachi's shirt.

"I- I dont know, Tobi. Kisame, you take him."

Kisame nodded, picking Tobi up in his strong arms and the kid nestled into his robe, trembling violently. At least he knew Tobi wasnt terrified OF him, just of what he was doing.

**So, there you go, I had a couple of people requesting Deidara get the shit beaten out of him, so I pretty much let them kill him for what he did (he wont die, but he'll come very close to it). Also, another request was something heart jerking but violent so I did my best, I just hope it turned out okay ^::^ One of my reviewers didnt want Zetsu to get something so harsh so I toned his beating down but still pretty bad, hope that this chapter turned out alright, it's a little hard for me to write group bashings (never really done them in detail before). Also, I'm one step closer to figuring out the pairing for Tobi (Will probably be revealed in the next chapter or two). **

**Let me know if I did okay and what I need to work on and I will try to comply ^::^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok, I've worked my pairing out; it's KisaTobi, was almost going to be ItaTobi but I thought it over and Itachi doesnt seem like the kind of person who would be able to stay in a relationship like that with someone like Tobi, so I decided that to make up for lack of ItaTobi I'll put Itachi in more than I planned with Tobi, doing what I'm not quite sure, but if anyone has any suggestions for what Itachi and Tobi should do together feel free to let me know ^::^ Oh, and there is a lemon at the end between Kisame and Tobi. **

**Also, I had a bit of writer's block on what Pain should do to his members but if I get any ideas I'll probably rewrite it and put it back up again, and as always, leave what you would like to see ^::^ Enjoy**

"Easy, easy," Konan muttered to Pain as said man laid Zetsu down on a hospital bed. She herself had already laid Deidara on one. "You check on Zetsu; his injuries dont look fatal but I dont want to take the chance. Anyways, if left untended for too long they might kill him."

Konan leant over Deidara, honestly not sure where to begin. First, she supposed, she would need to clean him up so she could properly address the amount of injuries. Pain sat down next to Zetsu, feeling over his body for broken bones. The plantman continuously whimpered as cold hands ran over his skin, but Pain couldnt be sure if it was from pain or if he was just afraid of physical contact. He supposed both; he had never seen anyone but Tobi touch Zetsu without being hurt, and although he couldnt see it, he knew Deidara and him where fucking.

Pain lowered his head with a sigh, desperately wanting to know what was happening with his group of subordinates, but he knew better than to question Zetsu at the minute. The man was in a lot of pain and probably unstable mentally more than usual.

"Konan," he said, getting off the bed, "I'm goingto talk to the others. I cant tell what's wrong with Zetsu right now, anyway."

Konan nodded, her attention occupied. Pain walked out of the infirmary, not sure on who to question next. He knew that he definitely needed Deidara and Zetsu's side of the story but that wasnt going to be happening any time soon. Unlocking his office, he stepped in and switched the PA on, calling for Sasori first.

Sasori stepped in a few minutes later. "Yes, leader?"

"Dont act so calm," Pain said, barely managing to keep his own cool, "not after what you just did to two of your fellow Akatsuki members."

Sasori smirked. "They deserved it, after what they did to -"

"SASORI!" Pain shouted. "Yes, they deserved punishment, but to the extent every one of you went, that was more like torture! You're going to tell me EXACTLY what happened, and why!"

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"It was to protect Tobi."

"SASORI! YOU JUST ABOUT FUCKING KILLED YOUR OWN PARTNER!" Pain charged from his seat, backhanding Sasori on the cheek. "I KNOW WHAT THEY DID WAS WRONG, BUT I DONT CARE HOW GOOD YOUR INTENTIONS WERE! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

Pain had called the four doing the bashing in first, yelling at them, giving them their own 'punishment' which resulted in whips and burns, cuts and bruises almost as equally as bad as Zetsu's injuries (Hidan's was still being decided because he would like it otherwise). Even though his heart was telling him otherwise, he still needed to talk to Itachi and Tobi. Being mindful of Tobi's condition, he went into his room to make him feel more comfortable, asking if he wanted anyone there with him. He asked for both Itachi and Kisame and Pain obliged.

"So, Tobi," Pain started, trying to choose his words carefully. "Did you know what was happening out in the forest?" Tobi shook his head, looking glum. "How did you manage to find them all?"

"T-tobi..." Tobi looked at Itachi for reassurance, holding Kisame's hand. "Tobi wanted to t-tell Kisa-chan s-something, so he asked Ita-c-chan where everyone was."

"And he told you?"

Tobi shook his head, and then nodded, seemingly confused. "I-ita-chan was t-thinking. Tobi no think Ita-chan knew h-he told Tobi."

Pain was thinking his next question over. "Okay, so... when you got there, what was everyone doing?"

"T-they were h-hurting..." Tobi whimpered. "...hurting Z-zetsu."

Pain nodded. "Was this before or after they hurt Deidara?"

"T-tobi didnt see Deidara b-but Pain-sama and K-konan-sama came after Tobi."

Pain nodded, patting Tobi's head gently. "I've acted immediately against the four involved," he told Tobi, "but there will be further action taken when I can work everything out."

"W-will P-pain-sama-a act a-against T-tobi?"

"Of course not! From what the others told me you werent meant to have any idea what was going on. I'll let you and Itachi off the hook, but I still want to talk to Itachi alone, alright?"

Tobi nodded, crawling onto Kisame's lap and curling up on it, hiding his face in Kisame's chest. Kisame cradled Tobi's head gently, putting his arm under the boy and standing up to carry him out of the room, leaving Itachi and Pain alone in the room.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had carried Tobi out into the living room, sitting on the couch with the boy still on his lap. Tobi's trembling had stopped but Tobi was still content with his face in the sharkman's chest.

"Tobi wants to tell Kisa-chan something," Tobi said after a few minutes of silence. Kisame rubbed Tobi's back to let him know he was listening. "Tobi really... he really likes Kisa-chan." Tobi blushed, shying away by burying his face deeper into Kisame's body.

Kisame grinned, knowing that it would have taken the boy a lot of courage to tell him, especially after what had happened in past days.

"Oh, I see," Kisame said gently, ruffling the boy's hair. "Than Tobi wont mind if I do this?"

Kisame brushed the boy's hair out of his face, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the kid's lips. Tobi giggled a little, placing his small hand in Kisame's hair, tugging on it gently. Kisame cupped the boy's face, deepening the kiss, and Tobi allowed him after some hesitation.

Kisame broke the kiss for air, seeing Tobi's flushed face smiling. Kisame wrapped his arms around Tobi, hugging the boy tightly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kisame asked gently, laying the boy down on the couch, careful not to hurt him in any way.

"Uh-huh," Tobi said, his face flushed again. "Tobi... Tobi knows what happens next." Tobi blushed and turned his head away to hide it.

Kisame smiled, rubbing the kid's cheek gently and placing a kiss on his forehead. Said man carefully undressed Tobi, and then shed his own clothes. He grabbed his cloak, pulling it on top of them, and laying down on top of the boy. He placed three of his fingers on Tobi's lips.

"Suck, Tobi," Kisame said gently.

Tobi opened his mouth, taking the digits in and sucking on them. Kisame could feel Tobi's tongue running on them and it tickled the shark a little. Kisame smiled gently as he pulled his fingers out, rubbing them over Tobi's entrance slowly.

"Ready, Tobi?" Kisame whispered.

Tobi took a breath. "Y-yes."

Kisame, as gently as he could manage, slipped the first finger in the boy. Tobi let out a small cry, but otherwise didnt try and stop Kisame. Kisame thrust the finger in and out gently, adding the next finger after a while. This one hurt Tobi more, but he still didnt stop Kisame. Kisame gently began scissoring his fingers, stretching the boy's muscles slowly, finally adding the final finger. Tobi bit his tongue to stop his shout of pain, holding onto Kisame tightly.

When Kisame pulled all of his fingers out, he placed his aching member at the entrance. He looked at Tobi for confirmation. The boy looked frightened, but he still nodded anyway, tightening his hold on Kisame. He screamed out in pain, tears spilling over his cheeks as Kisame slowly entered.

"Shh," Kisame soothed, lowering his hand to gently pump Tobi's own member in time with his thrusts. "It's alright. I wont hurt you. Just relax."

Tobi let out another cry, but this time it was of pleasure. Kisame knew he had hit Tobi's spot. He kept aiming for the same place, repeatedly hitting it with increased speed and strength. Tobi let out more cries of pleasure, his hands going to the couch and gripping at the fabric.

"That's right, Tobi," Kisame grunted. He could sense that Tobi was close, but he couldnt control himself - he needed Tobi to come before him. "You're such a good boy, Tobi."

That set Tobi off. "Oh!" he screamed, coming in Kisame's hand.

Feeling Tobi's entrance clamp down on him tightly made Kisame come as well. He filled Tobi to the brim, exhausted. Tobi panted heavily, bringing his arms up to hug Kisame tightly.

"Tobi feels..." He stopped to take a breath. "...Great..."

"Heh... I'm glad..."

"Tobi loves you, Kisa-chan." Tobi snuggled into Kisame's warm, sweaty body.

"I love you, too, Tobi-kun." Kisame planted kisses along the boy's neck, hearing the kid fall asleep almost instantly.

If either of them looked to the doorway they would have seen Pain and Itachi standing there quietly, smiles on their faces.

"Kisame's a lucky man to have someone like Tobi," Itachi said quietly.

"You could really use someone like Tobi yourself," Pain smiled at his subordinate. "But the important thing is that Kisame and Tobi are happy and you're out of your emo corner most of the day."

Itachi shook his head. "I dont think I could love someone in that way. But I'm happy with Kisame and Tobi being my closest friends."

The two conversing Akatsuki looked back to the couch, seeing Kisame's cloak slipping off and the boys both asleep in each others arms.

"Come on," Pain said quietly. "Let's leave them be."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry, I meant to have this one up by yesterday but I arrived at my aunt's yesterday, so the chapters may be delayed by a few days (as soon as I get back home I have work). Umm... I forgot what I was gonna say now :( Umm... Oh, constantly writing Zetsu's different personalities was a pain so it's going to mainly be spoken by white Zetsu, unless it's in bold or specifically says that Black or both spoke. **

**Yeah, this chapter is leading up to something big! You may be able to guess, you may not, but I wont tell until you read it ^::^**

Tobi had woken up the next morning feeling something was missing. He looked down, seeing he was fully clothed again and Kisame was gone.

With a yawn, Tobi called out. "Kisa-chan?"

Kisame walked into the living room carrying a pot of porridge. He smirked when he saw Tobi was awake.

"Damn,Tobi," he started, "you sleep forever."

Tobi laughed, standing up to walk into the kitchen with Kisame. The rest of the Akatsuki were all in there as well, either eating breakfast or being annoying.

"Hey, Tobi," Itachi said quietly, motioning for his new friend to join him at the table. "Sit down and eat. Konan's making breakfast."

Tobi sat down, knowing there was something he had to ask. "Umm... is Z-zetsu-san okay?"

Everyone stopped to stare at him.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Hidan shouted. "After what he did to you and you're asking if he's okay? Are you fucking joking?"

Tobi cowered. "N-no..."

Itachi glared at what he thought was Hidan. "Tobi can do what he wants."

"Umm..." Sasori started. "... Hidan's over there."

Itachi turned his gaze even farther away, glaring at a cupboard until Kisame moved his head to stare at the Jashinist.

"I must agree with that moron," Kakuzu said calmly, looking up from the financial pages of the newspaper. "What they both did to him was unforgiveable."

"It's Tobi's choice," Pain said calmly, surveying his subordinates. "I'll take him with me to see Zetsu right now and sort all this out. I'm sure Zetsu will be happy to see the boy."

Tobi wasnt sure if he was happy or scared. He supposed he did miss his old mentor, and he did want to know why he and Deidara did what they did, but he was just too frightened. He sincerely hoped Pain wouldnt leave him alone with Zetsu.

"I'll come, too," Konan said, placing breakfast on everyone's plates. "Just in case."

Pain nodded, getting out of his seat and leading Tobi and Konan to the infirmary. He pushed open the door and saw both he and Deidara were still confined to the beds. Deidara looked like he would die any second, whereas Zetsu was still awake and staring mindlessly at the roof.

"Zetsu," Pain said gently, pushing Tobi forward by the shoulders, "Tobi's here."

Zetsu slowly diverted his sight from the roof to look at his once-subordinate. A small smile broke out on his face before he pulled it back.

"H-hi..." Tobi whispered, looking at the ground.

"Hi, Tobi," Zetsu barely whispered.

"Well, go on," Pain said, nudging Tobi. "Dont you want to talk to him?"

Konan picked Tobi up, sitting him on the edge of the bed and stroking his head. She smiled comfortingly at the boy.

"W-well..." Tobi wasnt quite sure where to begin but Zetsu seemed to have an idea.

"Tobi, I'm so sorry." He whispered again. "We're just so sorry... I dont know about Deidara but I know that I regret every second of it. **Speak for yourself. **Shut up."

"T-tobi... forgave Zet-san when he first did it." Tobi smiled slightly at Zetsu, his small body trembling slightly. "T-tobi... still loves Zetsu-san."

Zetsu smiled again, reaching a hand out to ruffle the boy's hair but pulled back as the boy flinched violently. Zetsu's smile faded, replaced with a sad frown. Said man just took to staring at the roof again as Tobi hid his face in Konan's side.

"I guess that's enough for today," Pain said quietly, lifting Tobi off the bed and nudging him towards the door. "I'll get someone else to bring him back in a few days."

Zetsu didnt acknowledge Pain, staring intently at the roof as he thought everything over. Tobi took one last look at Zetsu before walking out of the infirmary. Pain and Konan watched him go.

"It's alright," Konan said gently, wiping sweat off of Zetsu's forehead. "Do you need more painkillers?"

"Yes."

Konan grabbed the painkillers from the cupboard, giving the man a glass of water with them. He took them quickly, laying back down on the bed, this time on his side. Pain sat beside him, watching him drift to sleep, than diverting his gaze over to Konan who was tending to the still-unconscious Deidara.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi had retired to his new room, laying on Kisame's bed, trying not to cry. Seeing Zetsu in that state upset him, but what upset him more was how Zetsu had tried to touch him. Didnt the plantman realise that just because Tobi had forgiven him didnt mean that Tobi was ready to let him touch him again. He had trusted Zetsu before so much, had never once doubted Zetsu, and than he just ripped that trust up and spat it in his face when he had forced him into intercourse. The kid wasnt ready yet to allow physical contact between the two of them just yet.

"What'chya doing, Tobi?" Kisame asked, entering the room and sitting beside him.

"Thinking."

Kisame leaned over and kissed the boy gently, running Tobi's silky, messy hair through his fingers. Tobi blushed, gently pushing on Kisame's chest to get him away.

"N-not now," Tobi blushed even more.

Kisame nodded, planting kisses along the boy's neck. "If that's what you want, Tobi."

Tobi laid back down with a sigh, confused about Zetsu. No matter what he tried to make of everything, he just couldnt understand why he would do such a thing to Tobi. Oh well, at least he has Kisame now to make him feel better.

Kisame laid down beside Tobi, rubbing the boy's back, knowing that he was probably a little stressed from seeing Zetsu again so soon.

-LINEBREAK-

After a few days Deidara had come out of his coma. Looking around, he was still in massive pain, but he couldnt see anyone in sight to help him. Laying back on the bed he supposed he had best to wait for someone to come check on him before he tried to move around himself.

His hopes were answered when the door opened a few minutes later and Zetsu limped in, heading towards the cabinet. Deidara watched the man head to the cupboard and grab a handful on painkillers, downing them all in one gulp. Man, Deidara thought, he must be in some massive pain as well to down so many painkillers at once.

"Deidara." Zetsu said, not turning around. "Are you hurt?"

Deidara's pride got in the way. "Of course not! I just - ITAI!"

Zetsu shook his head, grabbing more painkillers and bringing them towards Deidara. "Here."

Deidara took them, not sure on what to say. "T-thanks..."

Zetsu sat on the bed as Deidara took the pills, observing the younger boy. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Deidara was confused.

"Come out into the forest. You knew they were gonna kill you, and yet, you came. Why?"

Deidara shrugged. "I dont know. I honestly dont."

"I'll go get Konan to come look at you," he sighed before getting up off the bed.

Deidara stopped him. "W-what? No goodbye kiss?"

Zetsu sighed. He just didnt feel like it today. He leant down and quickly pecked Deidara's cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

Deidara growled inwardly. Only one thing went through his mind. _Tobi. _


	11. Chapter 11

It had taken a while but Deidara was up and out of bed these days. He was even colder than before to every Akatsuki member, except for Zetsu, of course. If anything, he was even sweeter towards the mentally unstable man. The only problem was that Zetsu's mind was always occupied by Tobi, and every time Tobi was mentioned Deidara would have a hissy fit. Zetsu obviously didnt understand Deidara's reasonings, although, if he really thought about it, maybe he didnt want to.

Zetsu had seen Tobi with Kisame and Itachi, and although he was jealous he knew better than to say anything. Tobi would still talk to Zetsu, only a few words though, and he absolutely refused to be alone in the same room with the elder man. Tobi was obviously struggling to trust him again.

Deidara had seen Zetsu depressed by one such instance. "Oh, why are you worrying about him, for?" he snapped.

"Excuse me?" Zetsu said, suprised.

"Tobi! It's always Tobi this, un, and Tobi that! The little shit's obviously happier with them so let it be!"

Zetsu shook his head. "We cant. Tobi means so much to us. **More than you'll ever know.**"

Deidara huffed, offended by the words. "So, what, I dont mean anything to you anymore?"

Zetsu refused to answer, honestly not sure on how to answer. Deidara growled, grabbing the plantman by the hand and dragging him into their shared room. He locked the door behind him, removing his clothes and hugging Zetsu tightly. He started grinding their privates together in an attempt to get the other man hard.

"Fuck me, hmm!" Deidara cried out, grinding faster and harder. "Do me hard!"

Zetsu, unable to control his urges, grabbed Deidara roughly, throwing him onto the bed and continuing their grinding actions. He pulled his pants off, shoving his member into Deidara with a moan, thrusting hard and fast. Deidara let out moans and grunts, pulling on Zetsu's hair roughly and using his handmouths to bite and nip at his exposed skin.

"Oh, kami!" Zetsu cried out, thrusting as fast as he could; he was close.

"Zetsu!" Deidara cried out when he released

Zetsu felt Deidara's entrance clamp down on his member, and the feeling made him cry out as he came. "To**bi**!"

"What." Deidara demanded. "Why the HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF THAT LITTLE COCKSLUT?"

Zetsu held his head in his hands. "Deidara, I - **we're not attracted to you anymore. **We love Tobi."

Deidara felt the tears brimming. Gnashing his teeth, he threw the bed covers off and stormed out, stark naked. Yes, he was gonna fucking fix Tobi, alright. That little bastard think he could steal his love away? Well, think again.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi was laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He had recently made love with Kisame again, and Kisame, being a little rougher than usual, had hurt Tobi more than he was used to. Kisame had apologised over and over and Tobi had forgiven him straight away. Kisame had made him lay down and rest, leaving him in the room alone with a heat pack resting on his backside. The boy lay, resting peacefully. Or, at least he was, until the door was slammed open and someone grabbed hold of him, forcing a blindfold over his eye.

"Ita-chan!" Tobi cried out, scared. "Hel - mmrrmm!"

"Quiet, you little dicksucker, un." Deidara snarled, forcing a gag into the kid's mouth.

Tobi thrashed, terrified. He just wanted to sleep; not be attacked like this! He had tried to get away but his backside ached too much and only made Tobi let out a pained yowl. Deidara dragged the boy through the hideout and outside into the cover of the trees. When he knew they were hidden, he threw his kohai onto the ground, kicking him sharply in the ribs.

Tobi cried out in pain. "S-stop!" he sobbed. "T-tobi doesnt u-understand!"

"You dont have to!" Deidara screamed. "I fucking hate you! I wish you were dead! Just fucking die! DIE, TOBI!"

Tobi let out a blood-curdling scream as he felt his entire right side crushed once more. Memories of when Zetsu found Tobi flashed through his mind, memories of the unbearable agony, pain that he was promised he would never experience ever again, pain that was running through his entire system once again.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu sat on his bed, confused. He had no idea why Deidara had stormed off on him. He sat thinking for a while longer before a knock on the door startled him. Kisame opened it, popping his head in and looking worried.

"Have you see Tobi?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. "I left him in my room to rest and he's gone now. He shouldnt be moving around at the minute."

Zetsu shook his head. "Have you seen Deidara? He stormed off on me before."

"No."

Kisame opened the door wider, stepping in carefully and looking around.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow. "He's not in here being fucked in the corner, I can assure you that."

"No, no, I believe you, but... you say Deidara's gone, too, right?"

"Yes."

"And he's in a mood?"

"Yes."

Kisame raised a hand to cover his mouth. "Zetsu, Deidara's probably got Tobi."

Zetsu snarled, jumping off his bed and running to Kisame. "Where?"

"I dont know. We have to find them."

-LINEBREAK-

All Tobi could do was scream and beg for Deidara to stop beating him, but the terrorist would not listen. Instead, the older boy was busy making little clay animals and exploding them on various parts of Tobi's body. If he could have he would have curled up but he couldnt move at all. Deidara seemed hell-bent on making Tobi suffer as much as he could before finishing the younger boy off for good.

"Say goodbye, Tobi." Deidara smirked, raising a kunai and placing it over his neck. Tobi whimpered as he felt the kunai begin to move, drawing blood.

"NO!" Tobi looked up, seeing the kunai being flung away, a green blur separating Tobi and Deidara.

"ARGH!" Tobi screamed, agony running through every inch of his body as he hit the ground.

"Tobi!" Kisame appeared beside him, looking panicked.

Deidara looked up to see Zetsu had thrown the two apart. "Why do you protect him?" He snarled. "What is he to you?"

"He's my friend," Zetsu growled. "I wont let you hurt him any more than you already have."

Deidara laughed. "It was all your idea in the first place to rape and abuse him. Dont tell me you wont let me hurt him more."

Zetsu snarled, lunging at Deidara. "I will kill you if you touch him."

"Heh. Coming from you, that's rich." After Deidara dodged the frontal assult, the two slipped into battle stances, eyeing each other off. "I do have to say I truely did love you, Zetsu. But it seems the only way you'll return it is if Tobi's out of the picture. It's either me or him, Zetsu, and I know who you'll pick."

"**You asshole! We'd pick Tobi over anyone, anyday. Even over Pain-sama.** You just dont understand how I feel about Tobi."

"You have no idea what you're doing." Deidara snarled as he threw a C2 bomb at the plantman.

Zetsu easily dodged it, summoning vines and using it to hold Deidara still. "You've never once seen me fight." he said calmly. "You just cant evaluate my level of skill. Unfortunately for you, I rarely fight, even though I'm the strongest Akatsuki member, rivalled only by Pain. Give up what you're doing to Tobi, or I'll kill you."

Deidara laughed, pulling his shirt off. Zetsu squinted his eyes, seeing stitching on the younger's chest. When he realised what it was, he knew they where in deep shit.

"Get Tobi out of here!" Zetsu shouted to Kisame. "He's gonna blow us all up!"

Kisame tried to lift Tobi up but the boy screamed, obviously in agony. Zetsu, knowing that he could only delay Deidara's attack, sent more vines to encase the boy, squeezing tightly.

"Tobi's in too much pain!" Kisame shouted back. "I cant move him!"

"If you dont move him we're all dead! Just do it!"

Kisame sighed, quickly picking Tobi up and sprinting as fast as he could with the screaming kid in his arms. As soon as he saw that Kisame and Tobi were gone from sight, Zetsu dropped his vines.

"It looks like they're out of range." Zetsu said quietly. "Yes, I know about this attack. You're gonna kill us both, completely in vain; Tobi will be safe."

"I couldnt care anymore," Deidara snarled. "You're mine, and if you're dead no one else can ever take you away from me."

"You're crazy!"

Zetsu watched in terror as Deidara fed the mouth, knowing there was nothing he could do.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had just about made it back to the base when a large explosion knocked him flying. Tobi fell from his arms, hitting the ground with a large thump and pained scream.

"Tobi!" Kisame cried, crawling to Tobi.

"It hurts!" Tobi sobbed in pain, trembling violently. "W-what happened to Z-zet-san?"

Kisame didnt know what to say. "Dont - dont talk, Tobi, just shh."

From what Kisame knew, Deidara had no chance of surviving, and Zetsu... well, Zetsu had one in a billion chance of surviving - near impossible.

**A/N Yes, I know Deidara's ultimate Jutsu has like a 5 mile radius but to avoid wiping out the entire base I had to shorten it (well, maybe I didnt, but maths is NOT my forte; I wouldnt know 5 miles if it roundhouse kicked me in the face ^::^)**


	12. Chapter 12

Pain had been sitting at his desk doing paperwork when a loud explosion shook the ground, knocking over all his paperwork and startling him. Putting his pen down he opened his door, seeing all the other Akatsuki members mumbling between themselves and searching for the source of the explosion.

"What happened?" Sasori asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu shrugged. "No idea. You know, Hidan?"

"Nah. Fucking sounded like one of Deidara's bombs."

Itachi, always quick to put two and two together fled the base. As soon as he opened the door he tripped over something. Whatever it was made a small noise of pain.

"Itachi," Kisame said, panic in his voice. "Help."

"Kisame? What's wrong?"

"Take Tobi. Take him and get him to Konan asap. He's not breathing. I need to find Zetsu and Deidara."

"Kisame, what's wrong?"

"There's no time! If we dont act now -"

Tobi interrupted them all with labored breathing, screams of pain filling their ears. Itachi didnt need to be told three times. He got the fuck out of there with Tobi in his arms. Kisame ran back to the site of the explosion, not sure on what to find.

"Please, be okay," Kisame muttered.

As soon as he got there, a crater greeted him. Falling to his knees, he knew Deidara was gone without a doubt, but there still had to be some hope for Zetsu. As soon as he thought that, he tripped over something green. Looking back, it trembled slightly.

"Z-zetsu?" Kisame muttered.

The green thing opened a little, revealing the burnt and bloody face of Zetsu. He didnt look very well. Without a word, Kisame scooped Zetsu up into his arms, running back to base as quick as he could.

-LINEBREAK-

Konan had been forced to put Tobi into a drug-enduced slumber while she tried her best to heal him. She had Kakuzu and Sasori in the infirmary with her, to make medicine for Tobi and for Kakuzu to stitch him back up. It seemed that no matter how deep asleep he was he was still feeling the pain. The poor boy's face with scrunched up in agony and his body quivered every now and then.

"Konan," Kakuzu said quietly, "someone else is coming."

"I dont care if it's Pain!" Konan demanded. "Whoever it is cannot come in!"

Before someone could move to keep the door closed it slammed open and Itachi ran back in with Kisame. They had something red and green in their arms.

"I found him!" Kisame cried out, placing the strange object onto another infirmary bed. "He needs help! He's hurt badly!"

Konan ran to Zetsu, seeing the damage. His fronds were everywhere, no longer attached to his body, and his body was burnt and bloody.

"Did Dei do this?" Konan muttered.

"Yes. He used that exploding jutsu of his and killed himself."

Konan shook her head, knowing that Deidara was beyond help but now she had two severely injured members to take care of. Not sure who was more injured, she started on Zetsu, knocking him out as well, but keeping an eye on Tobi as she worked on him.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi had woken up to find no one around his bed. Yawning, he tried to move but only let out a scream of pain as he felt his entire body burn. The sudden outburst had made someone on a bed near his jump. Tobi looked up, almost screaming out as he saw Zetsu on the other bed, bandages covering his entire body.

"Are you alright, Tobi?" Zetsu wheezed, holding his throat.

Tobi tried to shake his head, only to find he couldnt move almost anything on his body. This scared him badly; had Zetsu drugged him to do THAT to him again? Tobi tried to tell Zetsu to go away but all that could come out was a jarbled gargle.

Zetsu sat up, worry etched onto his face. He tried to get out of the bed, but grimaced as he felt his burns stinging. He had to lay back down.

"It's alright, Tobi," Zetsu said quietly. "You're alright, I promise. I wont do anything to you, I swear. You're just hurt very badly and you need to relax. It's just like when I found you. Your body's shattered again."

Tobi whimpered; he always did his best to never think about that. Even though, sometimes, he would wonder about who he used to be and what he used to be like, he never thought about being trapped in that landslide that almost killed him.

Konan rushed in through the door at the moment Tobi began to cry. She glared at Zetsu, instantly blaming him for why he was crying, not realising he was in pain. She advanced on the older man.

"What did you DO?" She shouted.

"N-nothing! H-he's in pain!"

Konan bit her lip, not sure whether or not to believe Zetsu, but she knew that she needed to give Tobi some painkillers. She went to the cupboard and got them, laying Tobi down and examining the boy's small body. Some of his wounds had reopened and were bleeding. Konan gently placed her hand on the boy's wounds, sealing them shut with chakra and feeling Tobi's forehead. The boy was burning up.

"I'll go get Kisame to look after you," Konan muttered to Tobi.

She took one last glance at Zetsu before leaving the room, Kisame entering in her place not much later.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame watched Tobi sleep for the rest of the day. In truth, he was very worried about him. He knew Tobi had come to the base for the first time in a similar fashion where he had about died on the operating table, but still, the fact that he had survived the first time didnt comfort him.

"I really hope you'll be okay," the shark whispered to his young subordinate.

Zetsu, up on the other bed, watched them with tear-filled eyes. This was all his fault. Blinking away his tears, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but his dreams were filled with horrible images that kept waking him up.

Sighing, he knew that sleeping was out of the question. He turned his gaze upon Kisame and Tobi once again, seeing Kisame leaning on the bed, sleeping, one arm over the boy's chest, his free hand holding Tobi's gently. Zetsu smiled sadly; he remembered a time when Tobi and he would be like that. Truthfully, they were never so sexually intimate as Kisame and Tobi are now, but Tobi was Zetsu's life. Thinking of how he took Tobi's innocence away in such a horrible manner made Zetsu want to literally die.

Wiping tears away, Zetsu buried his head under his pillow, willing sleep to come so he didnt have to face true reality.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame woke up the next morning to Tobi fidgeting on the bed. Even though he couldnt move an entire limb, he learned to how move his fingers and toes, and flex his wrists and ankles, and right now, because the boy couldnt move fully, he was trying to get rid of exert energy by moving whatever he could.

Kisame laughed, patting Tobi's forehead gently and placing a kiss on it. Tobi smiled up at Kisame, stopping his fidgeting for just a second before returning to it.

"I'll go bring you some breakfast, love," Kisame said gently, squeezing Tobi's hand carefully before leaving.

Tobi waited for Kisame to return, full of energy but having no way to get rid of it. He sighed, trying to form a sentence but he could only mumble incoherent noises. Kisame returned with some cocoa pops in a bowl and sat down beside Tobi, not sure on how to go about feeding him; Konan had said he needed to eat and to prop him up carefully, but Kisame knew he could reinjure Tobi's spinal cord if he moved him wrong; by the time Itachi got Tobi to Konan his spinal cord had totally shattered and it took the most effort to find all the pieces and put it back together, and Kisame knew it was still fragile. Not only that, but the boy still had shattered bones all around his body because Konan hadnt been able to find all the pieces yet.

Shrugging, Kisame put both arms under Tobi, soothing the boy with his voice as he slowly and tenderly moved the boy into a sitting position, propping him up with soft pillows. Tobi had whimpered and cried out multiple times but now that he was up, he stopped whimpering, knowing Kisame wouldnt let him get hurt again.

Kisame fed the boy, knowing it was hurting Tobi to eat, but pushing it to the back of his mind; for Tobi to recover, he had to eat something.

**Yay, next chapter is up ^::^ Sorry, I'm getting a bit of writer's block D: But anyway, here's the next chapter, and hopefully my blockage will go away and I can get the next chapter up very soon :D If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know ^::^**

**Oh, and so you know, in the next chapter, I'll probably do a time skip to when Tobi is better, cause I dont want him to stay in bed for like the next million chapters lolol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**One year later...**

"Kisame, Leader-sama wants to see you in his office now," Sasori spoke calmly as he passed the sharkman in the hallway.

"Sure, thanks, Sasori." Kisame nodded, changing his route and heading to the new destination.

When Kisame entered, Zetsu was sitting on the couch, yellow eyes fixated on the floor. Kisame drew his attention away from the plantman to the figure of their leader.

"Kisame," Pain said calmly, "I have a mission for you. But... Well, seeing as Itachi's away on a solo mission, and I dont want to risk you going alone, I want you to work with Zetsu. Now, I know there have been... issues between the two of you in the past... but I will speak to you both about that privately in a moment. Now, where is Tobi? Is he well enough to go with you?"

Kisame nodded, not sure he was doing the right thing if Pain was about to say what he thought he was. "He's in my room resting up."

"Good. Now, take Tobi with you; I want you to fill out a report on his behaviour and the like. I want to see if he's ready to join Akatsuki or not to take the place of Deidara."

"Leader-sama," Kisame objected immediately, "not to question your judgement or be rude in any manner, but is it really wise Tobi coming with me on this mission? I mean... you know..."

"Kisame, I've spoken to Zetsu many times about this; I think I know what I'm doing. Here's your mission scroll; take it and leave within the hour. I expect full cooperation between all of you for this mission."

"Yes, Pain-sama," Zetsu said quietly, bowing politely before merging with the floor, presumably heading to his room to prepare.

"Kisame, wait," Pain called as said man turned to leave. "Look, I know you're not happy about this -"

"Of course I'm not happy! What if he rapes -!"

"Has he gone near Tobi at all when the boy's alone ever since Deidara tried to kill him?"

"Well, no, but -"

"No 'but's, Kisame, Zetsu wont dare do it again, I assure you. Now, on the subject of Zetsu, I assigned him to go with you for a couple of reasons. I dont know for sure, but I think Zetsu is depressed. I mean severely depressed. He has strange scabs and cuts on his wrists and I know for a fact that he doesnt fight when he's out on missions. I'm telling you this because I want you to be able to confirm it or deny it for me so I know; I cant just question him outright; he gets very defensive. Another reason is that since... that day... he hasnt been doing his missions one hundred percent. As well as evaluating Tobi, I want you to evaluate him for me as well; I must know what is wrong with him. Can you do this for me? Oh, and please, just try and get along with him."

Kisame sighed but nodded anyway.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi," Kisame said gently, shaking the boy awake, "wake up, Tobi. Come on."

"Nooooooo," Tobi whined, still asleep. "Dont take Tobi's banana and make it into chocolate... Tobi's monkey!"

Kisame, not having a clue what he was dreaming about, burst out laughing. Tobi awoke to the noise, not sure what he was laughing about.

"What is Kisa-chan laughing about?" the boy asked with a smile.

"Never you mind, Tobi. Now, come on; up you get! We leave in an hour."

"Huh?"

"We have a mission, Tobi. Go catch a quick shower and I'll pack your things. Go on."

Tobi nodded happily; it would be his first mission under Kisame's instructions. He remembered back when he would follow Zetsu into missions; Zetsu would always have to bail the boy out of trouble but in the end Zetsu always told him he was a good boy for doing a good job. Tobi wondered how he would faire with Kisame.

Kisame watched as Tobi entered the bathroom, and once he heard the shower turn on he grabbed his backpack, packing clothes for both himself and his kohai. Tobi, because he hadnt been outside the base perimetre for a long time, hadnt really seen fit to use his mask, and because of this, he seemed to have misplaced it; how would Tobi react to this news?

Shrugging, Kisame did the pack up, slinging it over his shoulders and donning his Akatsuki cloak. He sat on the bed, waiting patiently for Tobi to get out of the shower. When Tobi did, Kisame helped Tobi into clean clothes, a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants, and once Tobi was dressed, he sat the boy on the bed, carefully attaching Tobi's armor-like braces.

Once Konan had healed Tobi's shattered bones she had carefully examined them, and came to the conclusion that because they had healed hazardously and hadnt been corrected the first time, they were still very fragile and Tobi was lucky they didnt reshatter during a real fight or something as equally dangerous. Because of this new discovery, all the members with medical knowledge had put together some external braces for the boy, and as predicted, Tobi had healed much faster than the first time. Not wanting Tobi to have to experience such pain again, Kisame had always made Tobi wear it when he wasnt showering, and tended to double check it all several times each day.

"Is it all done?" Tobi asked quietly, yawning.

"Yeah, it's all done, Tobi. Are you ready? Do you need anything to eat or drink before we set off?"

"No, no," Tobi said excitedly. "Tobi fine."

Kisame kissed Tobi's lips, pulling the boy out of the room and to Zetsu's. Kisame knocked on the door and Zetsu came out, his own pack slung over his shoulder and hidden under his cloak. Zetsu smiled slightly at Tobi before diverting his gaze, a sad look donning his facial features. Kisame raised an eyebrow at this but decided against questioning it. Instead, he began walking, knowing that Tobi would follow him and even if Zetsu didnt, he would catch up sooner or later.

"What's our mission, Kisa-chan?" Tobi chirped from beside the sharkman.

"It's a bit of a mixture, Tobi; we're going to do some spying on some guy Pain-sama wants dead, and kill a few people."

Tobi shivered visibly; Kisame knew Tobi didnt like killing. "Tobi will help?"

Kisame shook his head. "You'll be spying with us; I'm not sure if you'll kill anything just yet; I need to observe a little more."

Tobi nodded, reaching out to grab Kisame's hand and holding it as they walked, the boy retreating into his own mind.

-LINEBREAK-

"We'll set up camp here for the night," Kisame said, setting his pack on the ground. "In early morning we'll get going again."

Zetsu nodded silently, sitting down under a tree and closing his eyes. Tobi was more excited. He glomped Kisame happily, burying his face in the sharkman's stomach before pulling away with a squeal of delight.

"Tobi is happy he gets to rest! Tobi's feet huuuuuurt!"

Kisame grinned, ruffling Tobi's hair in an affectionate way before leaninig down and kissing the boy passionately. Tobi balled his fist in Kisame's cloak, opening his mouth to let Kisame in; he always enjoyed it when Kisame explored him like that. When Kisame pulled away the boy whimpered, a look of disappointment in his eyes. Kisame laughed at the sight.

"You're addicted to sex, you know that, kid?" he smiled anyway, a big grin on his face.

"Only when Kisame does sex to Tobi." Tobi blushed, hiding his face behind his hands.

Kisame laughed again, hugging the boy tightly. In the heat of the moment they had both forgotten about Zetsu and they only remembered because they heard him stomping away from the campsite. Kisame frowned while Tobi tilted his head in confusion.

"What is wrong with Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, confusion in his eye.

Kisame bit his lip. "I'm not sure, love. How about you set up camp while I go see what's wrong with him? Think of it as a test."

Tobi smiled before jumping away to their packs, anxious to show just how good he could be. Kisame watched him a few seconds more to make sure he wouldnt follow before going off to find Zetsu. When he did, however, he was surprised to find the plantman still so close to the camp.

"Hey," Kisame said quietly, trying not to startle the normally jumpy man.

"Oh, it's you." Zetsu laid down on the ground, using his arms as pillows.

"... What are you doing out here?"

Zetsu snorted. "While you two are getting all 'lovey-dovey' together I thought I would just come out here and be emo," he said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Kisame shook his head. "Tobi and I forgot you were there."

"Oh, that's really nice to hear. Just the morale boost I needed. **Asshole."**

"Look, I can tell something's upsetting you and I think I know what it is."

"Yeah? What are you; a mind-reader now?"

"... Zetsu, I'm just trying to help."

"No you're not. **You hate us just like everyone else in Akatsuki."**

"That's sort of true; yes, I do hate you, as does everyone in Akatsuki but one person. That's Tobi."

"Tobi doesnt have it in him to hate anyone. He's too good of a kid."

"Tobi is a very good kid and he's just having a very hard time right now. He's very confused about life, emotions but most of all; you and Deidara. It's taken him almost a year and he's still not coming up with answers by himself."

"He's an intelligent boy when he wants to be; **he'll figure it out in time."**

Kisame sat down beside Zetsu now. "I know that you still love him very much."

Zetsu glared at Kisame. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, just -"

"Look, I know that you think I'll hurt him again, you can drop the act, Kisame, we see right through you! We heard you in Pain-sama's office!"

"I'm only here for Tobi's sake, Zetsu. If anything happened to you he'd be devastated!"

"Just go away and leave us alone," Zetsu growled.

Kisame shook his head. "You'd do something stupid if I left you alone out here."

**"You calling us emo? WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT, KISAME! NOTHING! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, BECAUSE YOU DONT! NO ONE'D CARE IF WE KILLED OURSELVES SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE US THINK OTHERWISE!"**

"Zetsu..."

"Just go away." Zetsu said, but this time the only emotion in his voice was sadness.

**A/N Okay, I've an idea for the next arc :D Hopefully it'll be good and keep everyone still interested heheh ^::^ Sorry about the wait, I've just got a lot of things going on in life atm but I'll still try and continue to update as I have been. **


	14. Chapter 14

Tobi could hear Kisame and Zetsu fighting again. It seemed that ever since last night when they first got the mission both Zetsu and Kisame were easily angered with each other. Now, as Tobi sat, hidden in a hollow tree trunk, he could hear them hitting each other. Tobi flinched, frightened. Kisame probably didnt even realise that Tobi was missing.

"When will you wake up?" Tobi heard Kisame shout at Zetsu.

There was the sound of a few more hits, some grunts and incoherent shouts and then two sets of footsteps heading towards Tobi's hiding spot. Tobi trembled, not feeling very comfortable with Zetsu and Kisame at that time.

"Easy, love," Kisame murmered as he peeked into Tobi's hiding spot, reaching in and lifting Tobi out by his under-arms. "It's just us. Shh."

Tobi, with tears in his eyes, pushed on Kisame's chest, wanting to put some distance in between him and his elders. Kisame let the kid go, confused by his actions; Tobi had never acted like that before. He had acted in similar ways, but only when Kisame was kissing him and Tobi was uncomfortable, and when Tobi pushed him away, he did so gently and in obvious embarrassment. Now, he was doing it roughly in fear.

"You've scared him," Kisame growled at Zetsu.

"Me? I'm not the one hitting people in front of him!"

"Why you..."

Kisame had stepped toward Zetsu, reaching behind to grab Samehada, but stopped as a whimper caught his attention.

"D-dont h-hurt Z-zet-s-san-n," Tobi whimpered, trembling violently. "T-tobi i-is a g-g-good b-boy. Tobi-i i-is a g-good b-b-boy."

Kisame sighed, sitting down beside Tobi, not sure on what to do. He had never seen Tobi lose touch of reality like this before. Zetsu wiped a tear away, watching his once-subordinate act in such a manner.

"He's not gonna come near you if you're like that," Zetsu growled at Kisame. "You cant just initiate everything with him right now, he needs to decide for himself. Hide your hands behind your back and dont look at him."

"Are you sure?"

"I've had him longer than anyone in Akatsuki; I think I know what I'm doing!" Zetsu snapped.

Kisame, knowing it was better than letting Tobi suffer like he was, did as he was told. He heard Zetsu calling Tobi's name a few times and said boy finally stopped muttering nonsense to himself. Kisame, out of the corner of his eye, watched as Tobi's head snapped up, watching the duo warily. It took a while but finally the young boy was on his feet, stepping towards Kisame slowly.

"Easy..." Zetsu said gently, stepping back a few steps to give Tobi some breathing room. "It's alright... Shh..."

Tobi stopped just a few metres, seemingly trying to make his mind up about whether or not to go near him. Eventually, the boy stepped closer, and as he was going to wrap his arms around Kisame, said man put his arms back out near Tobi. Tobi shrieked, jumping back and running out into the trees.

"DAMNIT, KISAME!" Zetsu shouted. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW HE'S RAN OFF SOMEWHERE!"

"WELL, I DIDNT REALISE HE WAS GONNA FREAK OUT AGAIN AFTER HE GOT SO CLOSE!"

"Look," Zetsu growled, "we cant afford to just sit here and argue with each other right now. Tobi's somewhere out in the middle of nowhere and we have a deadline for this mission! We need to find him NOW!"

Kisame, growling himself, jumped to his feet and ran to where Tobi had disappeared off to. "Tobi!" He called out, hearing Zetsu taking a different route to find the boy.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi could hear Kisame chasing after him and calling for him to stop, but in Tobi's frightened mind, everything was distorted. Tobi couldnt even recognise Kisame or Zetsu properly, and in his mind, they were chasing him to hurt him.

With tears falling from his eye, Tobi ran but when he hit something solid he let out a breath of air, falling to the ground and landing crookedly on one of his fingers. Tobi cried out as he felt it break from the impact. Someone leant down next to him, taking his face in his hands, and a smooth voice spoke.

"What are you doing out here, Tobi?"

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had increased his speed when he heard Tobi yelp out in pain and someone talking to him, and by the time he broke out from the brush he saw Itachi holding Tobi tightly. Kisame cocked his head in confusion. Why was Itachi here?

"'tachi-kun?" Kisame said quietly, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished my mission and when I reported back to Pain he said to go after you three so I did and I heard you and Zetsu fighting. I came to see what was going on and by the time I got there I saw Tobi running away so I went after him."

"Oh. 'tachi-kun, can you take care of Tobi for a bit? He's really scared right now."

"I see."

Zetsu came to the trio as Itachi lifted Tobi up off the ground, holding him close to his body. His facial expression seemed to be somewhat relieved. Itachi waited until Tobi had nestled calmly into his neck before speaking.

"So what's the mission?"

"I'll explain it all on the way, 'tachi.

-LINEBREAK-

By the time they got to a civillian town Tobi was back to his normal self. Knowing it was nearing dark and Tobi needed to rest, they booked a hotel room. Apparantly it was some sort of tourist season or something because there was only one room with two beds.

"What do you mean?" Kisame shouted. "Surely there's something else!"

"No, there isnt, I'm sorry but it's not our fault; it's the season and there's no other rooms in the entire town. I'm really sorry."

Kisame, grumbling, paid for the room, and the four of them entered. If they thought only two beds was bad, they were wrong. The size of the room was tiny and cramped, the beds taking up most of the space.

"Okay," Itachi said quietly, "here's the idea; Kisame and Tobi will share one bed. Is that alright? Good. And Zetsu and I will do rock, paper, scissors for the last bed."

"No, dont bother," Zetsu said, staring at a stain on the floor. "You take it; we'll take the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll be fine."

Itachi nodded. "Alright, then."

Everyone threw their packs on the ground, grabbing whatever they needed for the night. Itachi grabbed his Icha Icha Paradise book, laying down on his book and reading quietly, Zetsu had gone straight to sleep, and Kisame was getting the lube out of his pack.

"Kisa-chan, w-wait," Tobi said, worry on his face, "w-what about Zetsu-san?"

"Hmm? What about him?"

"What if h-he gets mad at Tobi?"

"He wont, Tobi," Kisame soothed gently, kissing Tobi's neck lovingly. "I wont let him."

Tobi knew Kisame wouldnt lie to him. Tobi kissed Kisame back, gripping the sharkman's hair tightly as Kisame wrapped a hand around Tobi's organ.

"O-ooh!" Tobi moaned as Kisame stroked him gently.

"Such lovely noises you make, Tobi-kun," Kisame murmered, sucking on Tobi's erect nipple.

"T-tobi is a g-good boy." Tobi shivered at the pleasure.

"Yes, you're a very good boy. You want this, dont you?"

"Y-yes!"

Kisame smirked, biting down on Tobi's skin, placing his own marks on the boy's scarred skin to let everyone know Tobi was his. Getting off of his lover, he opened the tube of lube, coating his fingers in it and placing them at Tobi's entrance. He put the first finger in, loving Tobi's hiss of pleasure, and when Kisame felt the boy was ready, he placed the second finger in, scissoring gently. Tobi let out a tiny moan, drool falling from the boy's mouth and wetting his chin and cheeks. As the last finger was in, Tobi whimpered loudly, fidgetting on the bed.

"Shh," Kisame soothed gently, rubbing Tobi's cheeks gently with his free hand, placing a kiss on the boy's lips. "Wanna help me lube up, Tobi?"

Tobi nodded breathlessly, sitting up carefully and helping rub the lube all over Kisame's impressive length. Kisame pushed Tobi back onto his back when he was lathered enough with the lube but Tobi let out a little whine of protest.

"What is it, Tobi?" Kisame asked, kissing Tobi's ear lobe.

"T-tobi wants to do it on his stomach!"

Kisame tilted his head and than registerred what he wanted. He smirked. "Alright, Tobi-kun, roll over."

Tobi obeyed, rolling onto his stomach. Kisame knew it took Tobi trust to do it this way, and Kisame wasnt about to shatter that trust. Pushing in slowly Tobi called out a few times. Tobi had a tendency to heal in that area very well, and considering the amount of times they've done it together, it shouldnt hurt Tobi as much as the first couple times, but for some reason, Tobi still felt like a virgin.

Burying himself to the hilt, Kisame asked, "Are you hurting, love?"

"Y-yeah... J-just a... minute..." Tobi panted, wiping tears of pain out of his eyes.

Kisame nodded, intent on not moving until Tobi was ready. When Tobi moved a little under him, Kisame knew Tobi was testing the pain. When the boy nodded, Kisame slowly began to move, picking up a steady pace. Tobi moaned and writhed underneath him in pain and pleasure.

"Easy, love," Kisame said gently to the boy, stroking his hair. "Dont strain yourself."

"T-tobi wont, Kisa-a-c-chan."

Kisame kissed all over Tobi's back, going harder and faster as he felt himself almost at the edge. Tobi moaned louder underneath him, fidgetting more as his own release was in sight.

"K-kisa-chan!" Tobi called out as he came on the bed, his walls contracting around Kisame's member, milking him dry.

"S-such a good b-boy, Tobi." Kisame murmered, pulling Tobi close to him to hug him. "Now let's go clean up."

Tobi nodded, feeling himself being picked up and carried to the bathroom. Kisame sat Tobi down on the toilet seat as he turned the taps, running a nice, hot bath for Tobi. He lowered the boy into it, hearing Tobi hiss in slight pain, but sigh in content after. Kisame smiled, grabbing the washrag and after soaping it up he ran it over Tobi's body, wiping the layers of sweat off of him. Tobi watched him the entire time with his eye, a smile on his face.

As Kisame cleaned Tobi's insides out carefully, Tobi pulled on Kisame, pulling him into the bath with him, silently asking for another round. Kisame laughed and could only comply with Tobi's wishes.

A/N Lol I think I just wanted an excuse to write another lemon ^::^ Lol, sort of, staying in town has something to do with the plot, but than I just used it for an excuse :P Anyways, here's the next chapter, and the chapter after this will get back to the plot... until I want to write more unplanned lemons lolol. ^::^


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hmm... what would everyone think if I decided to pair Zetsu up with someone? Not rape or anything but actual pairing? If so, who would I put him with? I was gonna put him with Itachi but I would like to see what everyone thinks first. I just dont want him to suffer... much... *evil laugh* ^::^ Zetsu's a bad boy in this story hehehe but I still love him lolol**

Tobi woke the next morning curled up into Kisame's body. He yawned and looked around, seeing Itachi sleeping calmly on the bed and - wait, was that Zetsu next to him?

"You're awake, love," Kisame said quietly, smiling at the boy and kissing him gently.

"Uh-huh. Why is Zet-san asleep on Ita-chan's bed?"

Kisame smirked. "Wouldnt know. He must've gotten up on it some time through the night."

Tobi nodded, seeing Itachi and stir at the sounds of their voices. Itachi opened his eyes, blinked a few times before registerring to something on his bed. He reached out and poked it tentatively. When it twitched in response Itachi jumped off the bed, eyeing it warily.

Tobi giggled and Kisame laughed loudly. "That's Zetsu-san, Ita-chan!" Tobi said loudly.

"O-oh." Itachi worked hard to put his emotionless mask back on his face. "Why is he on my bed?"

Kisame shrugged. "Like I said to Tobi; he must have crawled into it in the night."

Itachi reached out, shaking Zetsu's shoulder gently in an attempt to wake the man up. Zetsu grunted in response, lifting his head up off the bed wearily.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"Why are you on my bed?"

"We got..." Zetsu sighed, before whispering, "lonely..."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Did you - did you do anything to me when I was sleeping?"

Now it was Zetsu's turn to widen his eyes. "N-no! We swear! It's just... we were so used to sleeping with Tobi that we... are still used to it..."

Itachi's gaze softened, knowing exactly what Zetsu meant. He felt the same way when he massacred the Uchiha clan and left Sasuke behind; he would always wake up wondering where Sasuke was and than when he would remember... In fact, it still happened to this day.

"It's alright," Itachi said quietly.

Zetsu nodded, sitting up before clutching his sides in pain. Ever since Deidara's suicide and the attempt to take Zetsu with him, his protective flytrap had been torn off, taking chunks of his flesh and some organs with it, and ever since then the flytrap had not grown back as it once was, sometimes causing Zetsu tremenduous pain and spilling blood everywhere.

Zetsu had grabbed his pack, ripping a roll of bandages out of it and rushing into the bathroom to change them. Tobi watched in confusion, not quite sure what had happened. Tobi slipped off the bed, wandering over to the bathroom door and pushing it open slowly.

"Zet-san?" Tobi whimpered, peeking in.

Zetsu looked up from where he had just wrapped the first layer of bandage. "Tobi?"

"Is Zet-san okay? Zetsu-san looks sore."

"We're f-fine, Tobi. Now go back into the main room and stay with Kisame and Itachi. Okay?"

Tobi shook his head. "Can Tobi stay here with Zet-san? Tobi heard Kisa-chan tell Ita-chan that Zet-san cuts himself and has to keep an eye on Zet-san. Tobi thinks Zet-san cuts himself in the bathroom cause there is lots of sharp objects in them. Does Zet-san cut himself in the bathroom? Or in his bedroom? Or maybe outside? Tobi dont know."

Tobi said it all so innocently Zetsu couldnt possibly have gotten angry at the boy. He was just worried about Zetsu's safety, and Zetsu was touched by that; even after what he and Deidara had put him through just around a year ago Tobi still cared about Zetsu. Zetsu wondered if he still felt the same about Deidara? Once he had been told Deidara had killed himself and tried to take the three out with him, Tobi had cried a little, gone silent, and no one had ever mentioned Deidara in front of Tobi again.

Lost in his thoughts, Zetsu let out a cry as he felt his sides begin to burn again. Tobi was on his feet, worry etched into his features.

"Is Zet-san still fine?" He asked with a slight whimper in his voice.

"N-no. Tobi, listen; I know you dont want to come near me, but I need your help. I need you to wrap the bandages around my body, okay? It's hurting me too much; I cant normally do it on my own, Pain normally does it for me."

Tobi whimpered, stepping back a few steps before finally deciding he would have to help Zetsu. He warily stepped forward, watching Zetsu intently for any signs of an ambush and carefully took the roll of bandages from Zetsu's hands. He unrolled it a little farther, gently wrapping it around Zetsu's body, not sure on how tight or how loose he should have it.

"Is that right, Zet-san?" Tobi asked carefully, watching the elder's face.

"N-no," Zetsu's face was scrunched in pain. "It needs to be tighter, alright?"

Tobi nodded, beginning to unwrap Zetsu when said man let out a loud cry, startling the still on edge Tobi and making him cry. Kisame and Itachi came into the bathroom, Kisame pulling Tobi away with a snarl at Zetsu, thinking he had done something to his lover.

"What happened?" Itachi asked calmly, though his face betrayed his voice. He looked worried.

"T-tobi was just -" Zetsu coughed up a bit of blood before continuing on with the explanation. "- helping me with my bandages. He pulled it too tight and it really hurt me. I must have scared him when I cried out."

"It's alright," Itachi said, stroking Tobi's hair gently, though speaking to Zetsu. "He just would have been nervous and sudden loud noises do scare him. It's not your fault. Here; I'll help you with your bandages."

Zetsu nodded, sitting down and allowing Itachi to wrap him up. After he was bandaged he grabbed some painkillers and downed them, coming back out of the bathroom and laying down on the first bed he saw.

Kisame coughed uncomfortably. "D-dont lay on that spot..."

"Why?"

"Because Tobi's -umm- fluids are there..."

Zetsu wrinkled his nose in disgust, getting off the bed and looking himself over. He couldnt see any cum on him. Zetsu yawned.

"Look, I know this is my mission, too, but my painkillers make me sleepy... Can you go on ahead and I'll catch up?"

Kisame nodded, too busy soothing the sobbing boy in his lap to answer. Itachi, having cleaned the bathroom up, came back out, donning his cloak and Akatsuki hat. Kisame did the same, standing Tobi on his own feet.

"Are you going to come with us, Tobi?" He asked gently.

"I-is Kisa-chan killing t-today?"

"Nah."

"Then Tobi w-will come."

Kisame hugged Tobi, grabbing his hand and leading the boy down the stairs. Itachi stayed back a little longer to have a few more words with Zetsu.

"If we leave you here you're not to do one stupid thing to your body, Zetsu," Itachi warned. "You know what I mean."

With that, Itachi lowered his hat to hide his face.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had been waiting for Itachi in the lobby. He was watching Tobi carefully. Pretty much every person who passed them shot Tobi a disgusted look. It made Kisame furious to see his young lover so emotionally distraught because of people. At one stage, after hearing a particularly horrible comment from two teenage girls Tobi had buried his face in Kisame's cloak, squeezing the sharkman's hand tightly.

"It's alright, Tobi," Kisame said through gritted teeth. "They dont know the real beauty you have inside of you."

Tobi sniffed. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course! It's not your fault you were caught in a landslide when you were younger so you cant help the way you look. Besides, look at me and Zetsu; do you see us getting upset because of our looks and features?"

"Y-yeah," Tobi said shyly.

Kisame frowned. "Well... Do you see Zetsu get upset over what people think about him?"

"N-no."

Kisame smiled, rubbing Tobi's back. "And do you see us trying to change our skin colors?"

"N-no..."

"Of course not! Because we were born like this we know we cant change it and we dont try to. You were made like this in an accident you cant even remember so it's not like you can just go back to the way you were before. Right?"

"N-ne..."

Kisame smiled at Tobi. "Besides, I love my little Tobi-kun just the way he is."

Tobi smiled up at Kisame, hugging him tightly. When Itachi came down the stairs Kisame grabbed Tobi's hand, leading him to the outside world. Itachi, knowing that Tobi was so self-conscious about his looks, was a little surprised to see Tobi a little happier than last night out in the crowd. Itachi smiled, rubbing the boy's arm gently.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N OMJ! Three chapters in just one day! WOW! ^::^ I got a lot of feedback on my ItaZet idea, and everyone seemd to approve, so HERE IT IS! A chapter mainly revolving around ItaZet :D There's even a lemon in it because I went... searching... and it appears that there is none in existence! :O At least on FF... I havent tried my other sites yet ^::^ But I am proud to present... DUH DUH DUH DUH! FF's first ItaZet! Or at least the first one I found... ^::^ Enjoy :)**

Itachi, knowing that Tobi hadnt eaten anything all day and it was nearing lunch anyway, had gone to find the boy food. Knowing that neither he nor Kisame had brought their money along, he had returned to their hotel room to get some notes from their stash. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him silently, looking around for Zetsu.

"Zetsu?" Itachi called out as he didnt see said man anywhere.

A muffled noise came from the bathroom. "In here."

Itachi stepped towards the bathroom, pushing the door open. His eyes scanned the man's body and Itachi found what he had suspected; blood.

"Zetsu..." Itachi said, stepping towards the man. "Why are you doing this?"

Zetsu's eyes met the floor. "You know what it's like... to have done something so horrible to someone you love... to be plagued by the constant regrets and nightmares... I just... we cant take it anymore, Itachi!"

Itachi stepped forwards as Zetsu fell to the ground, catching said man in his arms. "Hey, Zetsu..." Itachi honestly didnt know what to do.

-LINEBREAK-

"What's taking him so long?" Kisame growled, looking at the town clock.

Tobi shrugged. "Tobi dont know... Tobi is so hungry, Kisa-chan..."

Kisame frowned, tugging Tobi close to his side. He could hear Tobi's stomach rumble non-stop. "When Itachi gets back with the money we'll find you something to eat, Tobi."

"Did Ita-chan get lost?"

"I doubt it; Itachi's very smart." Kisame sighed after a few more minutes of silence. "C'mon, Tobi, let's go find him."

-LINEBREAK-

"It's alright, Zetsu," Itachi said as the man was reduced to tears. "It'll get better one day."

Zetsu shook his head, but as he lifted it to meet Itachi's gaze, their lips met instead. Zetsu pulled away quickly, but not before he saw Itachi blushing.

'Weird,' Zetsu thought. 'Itachi has never blushed once in his time at Akatsuki.'

Zetsu experimentally lifted his lips back up to Itachi's and was surprised when Itachi kissed back; only Deidara had ever liplocked with him before.

Itachi pulled away blushing. "Zetsu, will you... will you take... my virginity?" Itachi blushed an even deeper shade of red at this.

Zetsu smirked before nodding. "Of course." He kissed Itachi again, this time more boldly. He allowed his tongue to invade Itachi's waiting mouth.

Through all of this, they had been backing towards the bed and when they made it, they laid down on it. Zetsu licked Itachi's cheek gently before placing three fingers on Itachi's lips. Itachi took them, feeling himself grow harder with each suck. Zetsu took them and when he got the first finger in Itachi, he knew that the man was most difinitely a virgin with how tight and hot he was.

-LINEBREAK-

"C'mon, Tobi, we're almost there," Kisame called back to the kid lagging over six feet behind him.

"Tobi is too hungry to run," Tobi whined.

"Even though we're going to get money for food?"

This set Tobi off; the boy was running towards the hotel in excitement.

-LINEBREAK-

"Oh, god!" Itachi cried out, feeling as if he were being ripped in half. "Zetsu, it hurts!"

"Shh, shh," Zetsu soothed, moving hair out of Itachi's face. "It'll get better."

"W-wait." Itachi demanded, refusing to let his tears of pain fall.

"Of course, Itachi."

Zetsu waited for Itachi to adjust to his length inside of him, entertaining himself by kissing as much of Itachi as he could. This was Itachi's first time and Zetsu wanted to make it special for his new lover.

"You can move," Itachi said quietly, "just... be gentle?"

Zetsu smiled at Itachi, rocking his hips gently just to make sure the pain wasnt too great before he got into a steady rythm. Itachi moaned wildly under his body, too proud to resort to calling out but in too much pleasure to not make a noise.

Right as Zetsu was about to come, the door flew open and Tobi came running in, calling out something about money and time. When he saw the two of them on the bed together he froze, eye taking in the sight before screaming and running back out, presumably to Kisame whom had stepped in right behind Tobi and caught the boy as he slammed face first into his chest.

"K-kisa-c-chan, Z-zetsu is r-raping I-ita-chan!" Tobi sobbed.

Kisame laughed and lifted Tobi's chin so the boy could face him. "No, he's not. Let's just leave them alone for a bit, ne?" Tobi nodded in confusion. "Dont mind me, carry on," Kisame said with a smirk, making his way to his pack and grabbing a bundle of notes. "I'll bring you both back some food."

As Kisame left the room with Tobi in tow, Zetsu leant back down and kissed Itachi on the lips gently.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

"No, it's my fault; I was meant to be back there half an hour ago to buy Tobi lunch."

Zetsu smiled and Itachi... well, he made the closest thing he could to a manage to a smile as well.

"Are you ready to finish?" Zetsu purred, nuzzling Itachi's cheek with his own gently.

"Yes."

Zetsu started slowly again, but it was enough to finish their interrupted orgasms. Zetsu pulled out, panting, watching Itachi. Itachi was panting also, staring deeply into Zetsu's eyes. Neither of them could say the 'L' word, but they both knew it was that. Itachi pulled himself closer to Zetsu, resting his head on Zetsu's chest and closing his eyes. He sought out said man's hand and held it tightly and Zetsu stroked Itachi lovingly, holding him closer, already protective of the younger man.

-LINEBREAK-

"Promise Tobi that Zet-san wasnt raping Ita-chan." Tobi said glumly, chewing at his cheeseburger.

"Heh, Tobi, I promise. And you know I wouldnt like to you, especially about something like that."

"Well... how does Kisa-chan know that Ita-chan liked it?"

"Because Itachi has a superiority complex and thinks he's better than everyone else. If someone even so much as thought of him in that way they'd be amataratsu'ed before they could regret it. Obviously something happened between them, but I never would have guessed Itachi would pick someone like Zetsu. I thought his type was more like me."

"But, Kisa-chan!" Tobi exclaimed. "Zet-san IS like Kisa-chan! They both unique."

Kisame laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, Tobi, but that's not what I meant."

"Oh. Hey, Kisa-chan? Do you remember when Tobi first came to Akatsuki and Tobi was scared of Kisa-chan?"

"Heh, yeah, I do. Why, Tobi?"

"Tobi thinks Tobi was dumb to be scared of Kisa-chan. Kisa-chan is so nice to Tobi!" Tobi jumped from his seat and hugged Kisame tightly. "Tobi hopes Ita-chan and Zet-san will love each other like Kisa-chan and Tobi do!"

Kisame hugged Tobi back tightly. "I'm sure they will, Tobi. But right now we need to give them our full support, alright? I know Pain wouldnt mind and Konan will be glad our two resident 'sadsack's have found love, but Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori probably wont like it. They'll be worried that Zetsu will hurt Itachi-kun like he did to you. So we have to make sure that those three dont interfere."

"Tobi is a good boy, Kisa-chan! Tobi will love and support Ita-chan and Zet-san just like before!"

Kisame grinned, ruffling Tobi's hair. "I know you will."

"Hey! You're messing up Tobi's hair!"

Kisame ruffled it harder. "It's always messy, Tobi, it looks like a bird's nest!"

"Kisa-chan!"

-LINEBREAK-

When Tobi and Kisame returned with a box of riceballs and bag of dango they werent surprised to find Zetsu laying back on Itachi's bed, Itachi resting on him, reading more of his book. Zetsu appeared asleep and he didnt bat an eyebrow as the door closed loudly behind Tobi.

"Hello, my little weasel-kun!" Kisame said excitedly, sitting on the bed beside them. Itachi glared daggers at Kisame. "I have something for you and Zetsu. I thought you might be hungry after today so I bought you both some lunch."

Tobi happily gave Itachi the bag of dangos, leaving the riceballs on a bedside table for later. Itachi smiled at Tobi, silently thanking him for the food, as he grabbed a stick and leaned back again with his book in one hand and his treats in the other.

"Now, as for you, Tobi," Kisame said playfully, jumping over to Tobi and pulling him onto their bed, "I have a special punishment in place for you disturbing the two love-birds earlier. Can you guess what it is?"

Tobi shook his head with a smile, knowing Kisame wouldnt actually 'punish' him. "Is it sex?"

Kisame laughed. "No, my dear Tobi, it's a tickle of doom!"

Kisame brought his hands to Tobi, tickling the boy all over, seeing Tobi squirm underneath him with giggles and shouts of laughter. Itachi watched the two with a smirk on his face. He was glad it wasnt all about sex for them, because he knew Kisame could get very rough in bed and really hurt Tobi's small, fragile body if they did it too often in such a close period of time.

He could feel Zetsu waking from his slumber and as he looked back Zetsu's eyes were flickering open. Said man yawned and locked eyes with his lover.

"Have a good sleep?" Itachi asked, placing a kiss on Zetsu's temple.

"Mhm... **we dreamt about you the entire time**," Zetsu said, stroking Itachi's hair. "Hey... Itachi... our relationship... wont just revolve around... sex, will it?"

"Of course not, Zetsu. There's so much more to relationships than just sex. Just look at Kisame and Tobi; they always have a blast with each other even when they arent making love with each other."

Zetsu smiled as he observed his ex-subordinate trying to get Kisame back with tickle attacks of his own. Yes, it was very obvious that those two loved each other very much and he hoped that one day he and Itachi could be just like that.


	17. Chapter 17

Kisame woke the next morning bright and early. Tobi was curled up on the end of the bed, tangled in the blankets. Kisame stifled a laugh. That kid couldnt sit still, even when sleeping. Kisame reminded himself to get the boy tested for ADD one day. Looking over, Itachi and Zetsu were tangled into each other's bodies, having spent the majority of the night making out with each other.

Kisame got off of the bed, putting the blankets over Tobi properly before heading into the bathroom to have a shower and brush his teeeth. When he was finished and got out into the main room he found Itachi awake laying on the bed reading the next book in the Icha Icha series. Kisame smirked. He could call Itachi a pervert now and Itachi couldnt exactly deny it.

"Your lover still asleep?" Kisame asked the now-blushing Itachi.

"So is yours." The Uchiha pointed out.

"Oh, touche, Itachi-kun. Must be something to do with them; they always sleep in late."

"Hn."

"Shower's free if you want it, 'tachi."

"Hn."

Kisame went over to his pack and grabbed his money out, counting it. "I'm going to go get some breakfast but then after we've eaten we need to start heading off to the next village; we've wasted too much time here."

"Hn."

"If Tobi wakes up just let him know I'll be back very soon."

Itachi nodded his head, absorbed in his book. Kisame left the hotel, trying to find the nearest breakfast place.

-LINEBREAK-

When Tobi woke up it was with a frightened cry. It caught the attention of Itachi and the now-awake Zetsu and Itachi got off the bed to go to the boy's side. Itachi wrapped his arms around Tobi, feeling the boy snuggle in close, shaking a little.

"Bad dream?" Itachi whispered, rubbing the boy's back gently to soothe him.

Tobi nodded. "Tobi had his bad boy nightmare."

"Shh..." Itachi held Tobi tighter at this, knowing he was talking about the nightmare in which Deidara tried to kill him. "It's alright..."

Itachi picked the boy up, bringing him back to his and Zetsu's bed, setting him on the mattress gently. Tobi shivered a little, a tear or two running down his cheek.

"Alright, Tobi?" Itachi asked gently, rubbing Tobi's cheek.

"W-where's Kisa-chan?"

"He's getting breakfast. He'll be back very soon."

Tobi hugged Itachi tightly, burying his face in the man's chest, sobbing quietly. Itachi held him tightly, soothing him gently.

"Can I hold him?" Zetsu asked, quietly so Tobi couldnt hear him and freak out.

Itachi thought this over for a few seconds. "Tobi, woul you like Zetsu to hold you?"

Tobi nodded, not caring who was holding him at the moment. Itachi gently passed the boy to Zetsu who took him carefully, sitting the boy on his lap and stroking Tobi's arm gently. Tobi sobbed a little more, pressing his face against Zetsu's neck and sniffling softly. Zetsu, when he could sense the boy calming down, wrapped the kid in a tight hug, bouncing him around a little on his knee.

"It's alright," Zetsu whispered calmly into Tobi's ear. "Such a good boy, Tobi. Deidara will never be able to hurt you ever again so you gotta stop thinking about him, okay?"

"Does Zet-san still think about Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked with honest curiousity in his voice.

Zetsu bit his lip, thinking. "Sometimes. I suppose I do miss him in a way. But I dont cry about him, okay? Shh."

"Senpai hurt Tobi so much," Tobi whimpered, tightening his hold on Zetsu. "Tobi always wanted to talk with his Zet-san about Dei-senpai but Tobi was too scared and Kisa-chan never let Tobi near him alone."

"Well, you can talk to me now about it, Tobi."

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi cant!"

"Why not?"

"Cause Ita-chan in room with Tobi and Zet-san and Tobi wanna talk secretly with Zet-san."

Itachi nodded, speaking up. "I see. I'm going to go look for Kisame. I'll be back in a quite a while."

"Thanks..." Zetsu said in uncertainty. He wasnt sure how Kisame would feel if he knew Itachi had willingly left Tobi alone with Zetsu when the boy was in such a state. "What about Kisame?"

"I'll explain everything to him. If he says anything I'll sort him out."

Itachi leant over, pecking a kiss onto the older man's cheek before leaving the room. Tobi trembled a little as he heard the only other person in the room leave.

"Hey, hey, easy, Tobi," Zetsu soothed, running his hand through the boy's hair in a calming matter. "You know I'll never hurt you ever again like that."

"Tobi knows... but Tobi's heart is scared..."

"Shh... Just calm yourself before you say anything, alright?"

Tobi nodded, trying his best to calm himself down. It worked, after a while.

"Tobi tried his best to understand..." Tobi whispered, looking at the ground. "... But all Tobi come up with was more questions. Zet-san, Tobi just doesnt know..."

"... Tobi-kun... To me... you've always been the world. And you still are. I've had questions of my own, Tobi, for MYSELF. The biggest question I have that I cannot answer is why I could hurt you so badly."

"Tobi... thinks Zet-san was lonely. Zet-san was always lonely, even though he had Tobi. Tobi thinks Zet-san wanted to feel how Tobi feels when he with Kisa-chan. Is Tobi right?"

"... Yes... you are..."

"Tobi was scared because Tobi didnt know what was happening, and because Tobi was in pain. Tobi is scared of pain, Zet-san knows that."

"Yes, I do. I think your fear just fed my lust, Tobi."

"Eh? What does Zet-san mean?" Tobi looked up at Zet-san finally, confusion clouding his eye.

"You... being afraid made me go... crazy. It happens when I feed, too."

Tobi nestled his head against Zetsu's chest, thinking of his next question. "Senpai... Why was Senpai so happy to hurt Tobi for Zet-san?"

Zetsu sighed. "Deidara was a sadist. He hated you but he loved me. He wanted me to be his forever and didnt want me to even look at anyone else in that way. In all honesty, I didnt even WANT those pictures he took of you; didnt even know he was taking them."

"But Senpai said -"

"I know he told you I put him up to it, but no matter what I did to you back then, I would never have gone as far as to do something so disgusting to a child."

"Oh... Tobi still loves Zet-san if it makes him feel better." Tobi smiled up at Zetsu.

Zetsu smiled back, shifting the hair out of Tobi's face. He leant down and placed a small kiss on Tobi's forehead, just like he used to back when they were teacher and student. Tobi giggled, remembering how Zetsu always did that to him to cheer Tobi up when he was down or when Zetsu was glad Tobi was there with him. Tobi hugged him back tightly, and Zetsu rested his face in Tobi's hair.

All was well until; BOOM! Tobi screamed from the explosion and Zetsu jumped back violently, taken by surprise, falling off the bed and hitting his head on the corner of the bedside table. The last thing he heard was Tobi screaming for him.

-LINEBREAK-

"Kisame," Itachi called as he spotted his partner walking the other way with a bag of food in his hands, "wait up."

Kisame turned around in surprise. "Eh? What's up, Ita-kun? Where's Tobi?"

"He and Zetsu are having some... alone time."

Kisame's face grew worried. "You left them alone?"

"Hey, dont worry, Kisame, they're just talking. I figured they needed privacy. They're talking about the rapings Zetsu and Deidara did to Tobi, and about Deidara himself. It's alright; Zetsu wont touch Tobi like that again."

Kisame thought over Itachi's words in his head. "Well, I suppose something like that would require no one else around. Come on; let's have a look around town."

The two Akatsuki spent an hour in the shops, deciding it would be enough time for the other Akatsuki and his ex-subordinate to patch things up in private before heading back. When they got to the hotel and headed up to their floor, they were instantly alert about the horde of people around their bedroom door.

"Hey!" The owner of the hotel shouted at them. "What's the big idea?"

"Nani?" Itachi said coldly. "We dont know what's going on."

Kisame pushed past the owner and more people to look into the room, panic etched on his face. He gasped as he saw a gaping hole in the wall leading to the outside and splashes of blood on the bed, but no sign of his lover or co-worker.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi opened his eye a few hours later, still feeling a little sick from whatever the scary strangers had drugged him with. He was laying on the floor, his arms and legs tied and chained to a wall. Looking around, he spotted Zetsu laying not far from him, the spot where he had hit his head in the hotel room still bleeding, though not as badly. Luckily, he appeared to be breathing.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi whimpered, fidgetting on the floor to try and get closer to his friend. "Zet-san? Is Zet-san okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," someone from behind the boy said loudly, several other unseen people laughing. "After all, we need him alive for the boss. You, my son, have just come along for the ride."

**A/N It's very lucky that this chapter has been put up when it did because my laptop almost passed away this morning. Started crying when it wouldnt boot up properly and just kept shutting down before it could even load properly until I remembered I'm the so-called great computer genius amongst my friends and did some fiddling, hehe. Point is, my laptop is now fixed and after today I shall invest in a backup, just in case ^::^ **


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi and Kisame had spent almost three days searching for their missing companions, but nothing could be found. Knowing that they had no choice but to finish their mission, they went in search of their assassination target.

"That's him," Itachi whispered to Kisame after a few hours of looking for him.

"Alright, then," Kisame growled, grabbing a hold of Samehada.

"Wait, Kisame. He might have information on Zetsu and Tobi. We'll question him and then kill him."

Kisame snarled but lowered his weapon anyway. Jumping in front of their target, Itachi caught him in a Tsukuyomi. Kisame grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, bringing their faces in close.

"Listen, scum," Kisame spat, "do you know anything about our missing teammates?"

The man smirked. "The name's Korumaru, and yes. Yes, I do."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kisame shouted, shaking Korumaru back and forth.

"Just follow me. They might be very happy to see you. I know the kid's an emotional wreck, but that other one seems to be very protective of both himself and the kid. Interrogating him proved a lot harder than usual. We had to use the kid as target practise in front of him just to get one word out."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kisame screamed, punching the man in the face.

"Kisame," Itachi warned. "Dont."

"But -!"

"Kisame. I heard. If you lose your cool you wont be helping Tobi, you'll make things worse for him."

"Do you want to see them or not?" Korumaru said in a taunting voice. "Do things like that again and you can forget it."

Kisame snarled to himself, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Itachi stepped forward silently, following the man as they began to walk again.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi sat behind Zetsu quietly, trying not to be seen. He was rather hurt from all the things these strangers had been doing to him, but no matter what, he didnt want Zetsu to see just how badly hurt he was. If he did, Zetsu would go crazy and the scary men would hurt them both again.

"It's okay, Tobi," Zetsu growled out, his golden eyes shining in the dark as he watched their guards' every movement. "Just stay behind me and maybe they'll forget about you."

Zetsu knew they wouldnt forget about Tobi, but he was trying everything to keep the boy's spirit up. He knew Tobi was a very broken boy and that he didnt have very much to keep him holding on to, so he had to do everything in his power to protect the young kid.

Zetsu snarled as the door opened and shifted closer to Tobi to comfort them both. Korumaru stepped in, and two others followed after. Zetsu stopped his feral snarling as he recognised the two newcomers.

"Itachi! Kisame!" Zetsu called out, desperate to get out of there.

One of the guards ran at Zetsu with a katana, hitting the man with it, slicing his back and drawing blood, just barely missing Tobi. Tobi screamed and tried to crawl away and Zetsu just glared with his teeth bared.

"Shut up, you little shit." The guard said to Tobi, kicking the boy in the ribs. Tobi cried out and Zetsu lunged. "Down! Stupid plant! Get off! Off, you FREAK!"

Zetsu froze, hearing his most hated word in the entire world. He slowly slid off the guard, determined not to show just how affected he was by the comment. Tobi leaned into Zetsu, sobbing quietly.

"It's okay, Tobi," Zetsu said quietly.

"Let them go," Itachi said quietly from the other end of the room.

Korumaru just laughed. "I cant do that. You see, I'm under orders to bring as many Akatsuki back as I can alive. My Kage is very... interested in you all. That means I cant let you two go either. This one, the freak Akatsuki, we've been pumping him for information on all of your whereabouts but he's a hard one to crack. Come to think of it, this little one here might be easier to break."

With a click of his fingers, Tobi was dragged forward and dumped on the ground in front of Korumaru. Itachi knew Kisame would be so irate he couldnt think properly, and to tell the truth, Itachi himself was having a hard time to keep his emotions in tact. But he had a plan.

Tobi, shaking in fright, let out an involuntary whimper. Korumaru leant down, stroking the boy's cheek.

"What's wrong, little boy?" he said tauntingly. "Are you scared? Do you want to go home?"

"Y-yes." Tobi whispered.

"And would you do anything to go home?"

"Y-yes."

"Even if it meant leaving your friends here?"

"N-no!" Tobi cried out. "Tobi wont leave them here!"

"Oh, you must be very close to them all, then. Tell me; are you the Akatsuki's sex slave? Do they treat you like shit? All they must be interested in is your ass. I honestly cant see anyone of your skills being in Akatsuki, although with your looks... yes, you're just as much a freak as your friend over in the chains there is. You're so fucking ugly you make me sick just looking at you!"

Tobi whimpered, tears leaking from his eye. He knew he wasnt very strong, or the best looking kid around, but he also knew that he would never be a sex slave to the Akatsuki; because not only does Pain hate such an idea, but Kisame would slit his teammates' throats if they ever tried to treat him like one.

"Take that BACK!" Zetsu screamed out, thrashing to get out of his binds. "Dont you DARE fill his head with such nonsense!"

The guards rushed forward, trying to contain Zetsu, but he broke out of the binds quickly, summoning vines to take care of them and lunging at Korumaru.

"Zetsu!" Kisame called out, seeing the plantman infuriated like he had never seen before. "Dont! You've been hurt! Let us take care of it!"

Before Zetsu could answer something met his stomach, winding the man and sending him to the ground in a coughing fit. Same thing happened to Itachi and Kisame, and only Tobi was left on his feet.

"That takes care of that, ne, Tobi?" Korumaru smirked, leaning down and unbuttoning Tobi's shirt. "Now, let's have a look at you. Let's see if I can make some money off of you."

Tobi screamed out as he felt unwanted touches slither across his skin, playing with his nipples and sliding down south. As soon as the hand dipped down into his pants Tobi screamed out in fear, and the boy felt a weird sensation ringing throughout his entire body.

"You have such a good body," Korumaru said with a sneer, "you'll make me a lot of money. Oh? What's this? Your eye is bleeding?"

Tobi, panting in terror, didnt comprehend what the man had said and screamed out in shock as the man disintergrated slowly before his very eyes. Korumaru's screams rang through the small room and Tobi scrambled back as quick as he could. He had never heard of this, ever, and to see it coming from him terrified him more than before.

The shock and fear Tobi had just gone through had been very strenuous on the boy's body and he fell to the ground, feeling consciousness slipping away.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi awoke some time later to the feeling of water on his bare skin. His eye flickered a few times before staying open and the boy looked around carefully. He was sitting on someone's lap on the banks of a river. But who's lap was he on?

Tobi whimpered and the person comforted him. "It's alright, love, it's just me."

"K-kisa-chan?"

"Who else? Just rest, alright? Zetsu told us everything. You deserve a break. That guy who kidnapped you was actually our target for this mission, so it's pretty much over."

"W-what happened?"

Kisame pursed his lips. "Well... I dont know for sure... but I think you killed him."

"Tobi... killed someone?"

Kisame sighed. Tobi hadnt had the training the others had to cope with murdering someone. "Well, yeah... you did a very good job of it, too, Tobi-kun. You saved us all."

"Tobi.. saved everyone?"

"Yes. I know that Zetsu was too hurt to have gotten out on his own, and maybe Itachi and I could've taken him down, but all three of us were out of commission. You did it, love."

Tobi smiled, surprisingly happy. Knowing he had killed someone didnt feel as bad as he thought it would be, and then there was the fact that he saved his comrades' lives! Tobi was proud of himself. And then he remembered Zetsu.

Tobi tried to turn around on Kisame's lap but Kisame held him steady. "Is Zet-san okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Itachi helped mend his injuries and the two of them are out under a tree together.

Tobi smiled. "Is Kisa-chan bathing Tobi?"

"Heh, a little, I guess. I didnt want to take your clothes off until you woke up so I was just washing what I could."

"Tobi always likes Kisa-chan to take Tobi's clothes off! You know that, Kisa-chan!"

Kisame laughed, kissing Tobi's temple lovingly. "The two lovebirds over there are already in each other's pants so we'll have to wait until they're finished just in case."

"In... each other's pants?"

"Oh! I've never used that phrase around you before, that's right. They're just having sex."

Tobi looked over at them. "It doesnt look like it, Kisa-chan. Zet-san is going slowly in Ita-chan."

"Well, to be more accurate, they're making love."

"Oh!" Tobi laid back on Kisa-chan, feeling rather upbeat for someone who had just committed his first murder.

**A/N Yay for second chapter in one day! Damn, I'm on an updating streak lately! ^::^ There might not be any updates tomorrow for I'm working from 9 in the morning and then I got my cousin's birthday party straight after I finish and it's going all day. If no updates tomorrow, there should definitely be some on... umm... what's the day after tomorrow? Sunday! Yeah, updates on Sunday hopefully ^::^ Anyways, chapter is up :D ^::^**


	19. Chapter 19

It took the four a few days to reach the Akatsuki base once again but once they arrived all four of them reported in to Pain together. Pain raised his eyebrow at the sight of Tobi clinging to Zetsu's cloak tightly before smiling. He guessed what had happened.

"How did it go?" Itachi filled Pain in on everything that had happened and Pain listened eagerly. He grinned when he heard about Tobi saving them. "Well, looks like we have a new Akatsuki member," he announced happily, standing up.

"Eh?" Tobi asked, looking around in confusion. "Tobi no see anyone..."

Kisame stroked his lover's hair, smirking. He wasnt going to ruin the surprise.

"We'll assemble in the living room in ten minutes. I'll call an announcement over the PA now. For now just rest up and after the meeting you may do whatever you like."

Pain dismissed both Kisame and Tobi, asking Itachi and Zetsu to remain behind. They both shuffled over to their leader's desk, sitting down in front of it.

"Yes, leader?" Itachi asked calmly.

Pain smiled. "I know about you two."

"You... you do?" Zetsu asked in uncertainty. He knew he was Pain's favorite, but sometimes Pain worried him.

"I can tell. When did you two get together?"

"On the mission," Zetsu blushed. "I - I'm sorry, sir, I dont like talking about my personal life."

"That's alright, Zetsu-kun. I wont forbid you two but I will warn you that the others probably will not accept it."

"Yeah, we know, Pain-sama," Itachi replied. "We're going to try and keep it as secretive as possible in front of the others. Kisame and Tobi already know and they wont tell anyone."

"They're good people, Itachi. Anyway, you two better get ready for the meeting."

Pain's two subordinates bowed their respects, leaving together. Pain smiled after them. It was good that the two were together; they both need someone to cuddle with.

-LINEBREAK-

"Is everyone here?" Pain called out as the last of the Akatsuki assembled into the living room. "Good. Now, I have an important announcement to make. I've found a substitute for Deidara. I want everyone to make him feel welcome. Come up here, Tobi."

Tobi gasped, jumping to his feet and excitedly running to Pain. Pain smiled at him and grabbed the boy's right hand, placing Deidara's old ring on his index finger.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, Tobi," Pain smiled, shaking the boy's hand. "I hope you'll give it your best shot every mission."

Tobi cried out happily, turning around and waving frantically to Kisame. "Kisa-chan! Kisa-chan, Tobi is in Akatsuki! Is Kisa-chan proud of Tobi?"

Kisame laughed, nodding his head. "I'm damn fucking HONORED, Tobi."

Tobi ran back down to his lover, hugging him tightly. Kisame stroked the boy's hair, planting kisses on it lovingly. Pain smiled at them.

"We'll fit you for your cloak later tonight, Tobi. Sasori will be your new partner. Feel free to move your things into his room and get yourself accustomed to working with him before I send you both on your first mission."

Tobi bowed, sitting down in Kisame's lap. Sasori nodded, content with the new arrangements. He knew that Tobi spent barely any time in his own room anyway so he wasnt bothered by sharing one with him now. He'd probably only come in to sleep, and even then it wouldnt be often.

"Also," Pain cleared his throat, "I have other news, but... well, I'm waiting for a good time to tell everyone. All I'm going to say is to take it easy with your fellow members. ALL of them. Who knows; one of them might just have repented for something terrible they've done? Meeting dismissed. Tobi, come to my office in an hour and we'll fit your cloak for you."

Tobi nodded happily, chasing after Kisame down the hallway to his room. Kisame opened the door, allowing Tobi to go in first and shut it behind them. As Tobi sat on the bed he was pulled onto Kisame's lap, a warm kiss engulfing his mouth. Tobi moaned into the kiss, fisting Kisame's cloak.

"What should I give you for a congratulations gift?" Kisame purred, nipping at Tobi's ear.

Tobi giggled. "Tobi wants to have sex the way Ita-chan and Zet-san do!"

Kisame sniggered, knowing that Tobi would want sex of some kind. "So be it, Tobi-kun."

Tobi felt himself growing hard with Kisame's words and they hadnt even touched yet. He groaned as he felt his member constricted against his pants. He lowered his hands to take them off but Kisame stopped him.

"Iie, Tobi," he said with a smile, "that's my job."

Kisame rubbed Tobi through his pants for a few seconds before removing them, freeing Tobi's erection at last. Tobi moaned, his eye hazing over as it did every time they had intercourse. Kisame kissed Tobi passionately, reaching down slowly, fondling Tobi as he did, gently stretching Tobi as carefully as he could manage, exchanging kisses with Tobi to keep him distracted.

Tobi moaned out loudly, bucking his hips up as he felt his pleasure coming. Kisame stopped him.

"No, Tobi," he scolded gently, "that's not what making love is about."

Tobi tilted his head. "No pleasure for Tobi? But Ita-chan looked like he liked it!"

Kisame laughed, stroking Tobi's member once more. "Tobi gets lots of pleasure but we... it's not just about the pleasure, alright? You'll learn once we begin."

Tobi nodded, a little confused with the difference between fucking and making love. However, he allowed Kisame to continue his loving ministrations on his body, holding him tightly and kissing him back with as much love as he could muster. He reached a hand up, stroking Kisame's cheek, smiling at the sharkman.

"Tobi loves you, Kisa-chan," he blushed.

"I love you too, Tobi-kun."

Kisame held Tobi in his arms to comfort the boy as he pushed in slowly with his member, hearing Tobi grunt and moan with the pain. He knew that Tobi was trying his best not to scream so he wouldnt ruin the moment. Once he was in, he waited for Tobi to adjust, caressing the boy, kissing him, doing everything he could think of to show his love for the younger man.

"Nnngh," Tobi whined, tears rolling down his cheek. "Kisame is hurting Tobi more."

"Shh, love, it'll be alright. Relax and it will feel a little bit better."

Tobi obeyed, closing his eye as he held Kisame tightly, waiting for the pain to leave. When it did, he opened his eye again, smiling at Kisame and kissing his cheek. Kisame rocked slowly, whispering how much he loved Tobi as he did so. Tobi moaned in pleasure, whispering back. The boy stroked all over Kisame, touching as much skin as he could, kissing where he was able to reach.

"Almost there, love?" Kisame whispered.

"T-tobi's... nnggh, Kisa-chan!" Tobi tried to formulate his warning but it was too late; he came on Kisame's stomach.

"You're such a good boy, Tobi," Kisame whispered gently, not fazed in the least.

Tobi blushed again, hiding his face against Kisame's buff chest. Kisame smiled, stroking the back of the boy's head as he came himself. Kisame pulled out, not caring about the cum coating his stomach, he just pulled Tobi closer to him, laying down on his side to face the boy as he held him tight.

"I love you, Tobi," Kisame said, kissing Tobi's forehead.

"Tobi... loves Kisa...-chan..." Tobi yawned, instantly asleep.

Kisame laughed. 'Well,' he thought, 'he has the gist of making love.' Kisame kissed Tobi once more before following the boy's example, following him into his own dreamworld.

-LINEBREAK-

In Zetsu's room, the two of them were laying on the bed together, just holding each other. Itachi had his eyes closed, concentrating on being so close to his first lover.

"I love you, Itachi," Zetsu said, holding Itachi a little tighter as if he were scared of Itachi falling from the earth if he let go. "Please, dont leave us."

"I wont, Zetsu," Itachi said back, opening his eyes and rolling over onto his stomach. He reached out to stroke the older man's face. "Because I love you, too." Itachi whispered, gulping as the words came out. He had never said that to anyone, not even Sasuke.

Zetsu smiled, knowing that Itachi had summed up the courage to tell him that. Zetsu rolled to his own side, stroking the Uchiha's hair calmly. Itachi smiled, closing his eyes once more.

"May I sleep in here for tonight?" Itachi asked. "Kisame and Tobi are in my room doing god-knows-what and I dont want to disturb them."

"Of course."

Itachi, feeling himself dozing off, also felt the courage to ask Zetsu something he was curious about since day one. "What was your childhood like?"

Zetsu froze, tense. He wasnt mad at Itachi for asking or anything, but he hadnt thought of that torture for a long time now. He trembled involuntarily, not sure what to say. What was there to say? My childhood was good but I grew up like this because it was just too good? No, Itachi wouldnt buy that. My childhood was alright although I got bullied a lot? Yeah... more like harrassed in every manner every day by everyone, even the fuedel lord of my village. Tried to commit suicide multiple times because of it all before Pain found me and saved us? Yeah, this stuff would surely make Itachi want to stay with us. Idiot.

"Zetsu?" Itachi asked cautiously, opening his eyes again. "Did I say something wrong? Is it... private?"

Zetsu snapped out of his raging thoughts by Itachi's worried voice. "I am sorry, Itachi, we just... zoned out a little."

Itachi nodded. "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to."

"Itachi... will you leave us if we told you we had it bad?"

"Of course not, Zetsu! I wouldnt leave you for the world, I promise."

"Itachi, we..." Zetsu swallowed the lump in his throat. "... we have always been suicidal..."

Itachi's grip tightened on Zetsu's hand. "It's alright, I'm listening, Zetsu."

"... Pain found us when we were young. We almost succeeded, but Pain saved us. He took us back to his little cabin and fixed us up. When he realised what our village did to us, he asked us to stay... and we did..."

**A/N the last chapter was a bit rushed so it sucked a little (maybe a lot, but I suppose sucking is in the eye of the reader ^::^). Anyways, I worked a little harder on this chapter, and got it done a lot sooner than I thought I would have. I hope it didnt suck as bad as it could have, but I'm tired. Anyways, more of Zetsu's past will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as a little bit of Tobi's (or as much as a guy with amnesia can), but you all know Itachi's past so Im not gonna bother with Itachi, it'll just take up space I could use for more important things. **

**So, here's the next chapter, yay for Tobi finally being accepted, he's such a good boy xD ^::^**


	20. Chapter 20

Pain was walking past Zetsu's room to go look for Tobi when he heard his name mentioned. He stopped, listening. He heard Zetsu telling Itachi all about his past. Pain knew he needed to go in there and comfort his subordinate; Zetsu could get very emotional about his childhood.

He knocked, opening the door. "Hey, guys," he said gently. "I heard you and Itachi talking. Mind if I listen as well?"

Zetsu nodded his head, allowing Pain to stay. "You can stay."

Itachi held Zetsu tightly, feeling the normally strong man shaking slightly. "What about your parents? Didnt they take care of you?"

"No. My... mother... died, giving birth to us. Father abandoned us when we were only a few weeks old. The Fuedel Lord didnt want us but he knew we could be a deadly weapon so he trained us as one."

Pain knew this was hard for Zetsu to talk about so he addded in his own comments. "That's where his cannibalism came from. He was constantly quarantined with dead bodies as the only source of food in the room. The lord wanted everyone to fear Zetsu and he knew that almost everyone wouldnt go near a cannibal."

"We became addicted to it..." Zetsu murmered, squeezing Itachi tightly in his discomfort.

"What did your village do to you?" Itachi whispered, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"... They abused us in every possible way to make us hate people. They... even abused us sexually..."

Itachi let out an involuntary whimper, his Sharingan flashing violently.

"You wont tell anyone, will you, Itachi?" Pain asked. "I dont want this information leaked to anyone unless Zetsu decides to tell them himself."

"Hn." Of course he wouldnt, he wouldnt even tell Tobi.

"Because of it all we had tried numerous times to kill ourselves, but the villagers were ordered to keep us alive at all costs. The village knew we were their most powerful weapon and they would suffer a severe loss if something happened to us. We decided if we werent in the village they couldnt know we were dead so we used Mayfly to take us outside the village... we werent allowed out of it at all unless strictly guarded by a jonin team. We found a nice shady spot underneath a large oak so we sat down and stabbed ourselves in the stomach with a kunai."

With this, Zetsu whined in fear, the painful memories resurfacing. Itachi rubbed his back. "It's alright, you dont have to say anything else if you dont want to. I understand and I will help you through it, but it really helps to talk about this kind of thing. You'll feel much better about it."

"That was when I found him, Itachi," Pain said quietly, walking over to Itachi and Zetsu and rubbing the plantman's head comfortingly. "Konan and I thought he wouldnt make it but we took him back home anyway. We tended to him, left him on our couch for a few days when he finally woke up. He was terrified, but when we introduced ourselves and assured him we werent an enemy he relaxed. He told us everything, so in turn we told him about ourselves, about our goal of world peace and invited him to come along. He did, not wanting anyone else to suffer like he had."

"When I found Tobi," Zetsu whispered, causing both men to turn to him, "I remembered how Pain had saved us. We wanted to be just like Pain so we rescued him."

Itachi smiled. "You're a good boy, Zetsu," Itachi said, causing Zetsu to blush. "Dont worry, I'll never allow someone to use you as a tool, ever."

Zetsu nodded, closing his eyes, exhausted. "I love you, Itachi-kun."

"I love you, too, Zetsu."

Pain took Zetsu from Itachi's arms, laying the man down on the bed carefully and pulling the blankets over him. "Come on, we'll let him sleep. He hasnt thought about all that for years; I'm sure he's worn himself out."

Itachi nodded, pausing to kiss Zetsu's temple and rub his hair before following Pain out of the room.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. Opening his eye, he looked into the Rinnegan. Tobi yawned and sat up.

"Pain-sama?"

"Yeah, it's me. I asked you to come to my office to get your cloak fitted but you must have fallen asleep. Kakuzu's having a bitch fit about you being so late. Can you have a quick shower and come to my office straight after?"

Tobi nodded, yawning again. He watched Pain leave the room, rolling over to look at Kisame. He was still fast asleep. Rolling back to the other side he fell off the bed unintentionally, hearing a loud snore from Kisame, but seeing said man only shifting in his sleep from the sudden bang.

"Good thing Kisa-chan is such a deep sleeper," Tobi whispered to himself, pulling himself up and heading to the bathroom.

When he had soaped himself up enough and washed it all off, he cleaned himself out the way Kisame taught him, turning off the shower and stepping out. After drying off, he put some clean clothes on and headed for Pain's office.

"Tobi's here, leader-sama," Tobi said, stepping in.

Pain smiled. "Over here, Tobi. Sit down on this chair. We just need to get your measurements first."

Tobi nodded, sitting on the chair calmly as Kakuzu and Pain ran measuring tapes all over his body.

"Get him an extra small," Pain said, adding the measurements up together. "We'll see if it'll fit him."

Kakuzu left the room, coming back in with a cloak. Asking Tobi to try it on, the boy did, only to find it was still too small. Pain laughed.

"Guess you've got more work to do, Kakuzu," he said. "Can you make him a smaller cloak? About an extra extra small?"

Kakuzu nodded, leaving the room with the measurements and tape in hand. Pain watched him go, placing a relaxing hand on Tobi's shoulder as the door closed.

"Can I have a look at your eye, Tobi?" Pain asked gently, smiling.

"Y-yeah?" Tobi was confused; couldnt Pain see his eye from there? Why did he have to look at it?

Pain leaned Tobi's head back a little for the light source to make it easier to see and Pain 'hmm'ed.

"Interesting," Pain muttered, running his thumb over Tobi's eye gently. "Looks like you have your own unique kekkei genkai, Tobi."

"W-what is it?" Tobi whispered.

"I dont know just yet. I've never seen anything like it. I dont want you to use this power against your teammates when you spar with them, though, just in case."

"Tobi doesnt know how he used it the first time, Pain-sama."

"That's alright, I'll give you special training to learn how to master it when I learn what it is."

Tobi nodded, thinking it over. So he had his own bloodline limit? Then... that means... he isnt a loser! That man who kidnapped him and Zetsu was wrong! He must be strong, especially if Pain let him in!

"T-thank you, Pain-sama!" Tobi exclaimed happily. "Tobi will do his best! He wont let you down!"

Pain smiled at Tobi, petting the boy's head. "I know you wont. Now go outside and practise your skills on your own until Kisame wakes up. I'll send him out to supervise you later."

Tobi nodded, bowing hurriedly before setting off to the training ground.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had woken up a few hours later; it was nearing dinner time and he hadnt eaten all day. Looking around, he didnt see Itachi anywhere. Getting off the bed he headed out into the corridor, calling for the younger man.

"In here," Itachi called from the living room.

Zetsu came out into the living room, finding every Akatsuki member minus himself, Kisame and Tobi seated around a fold-out table playing poker. Zetsu screwed his nose up. Truthfully, he had always wondered what it would be like to be included in a game. No one had ever played anything with him before.

"Can Zetsu play?" Itachi asked quietly, beckoning for Zetsu to come over.

"Sure." Pain said gently. "He can play with you until he learns how to play on his own first."

"Hn." Zetsu sat next to Itachi, looking at the cards curiously. "This is called Poker."

Itachi had explained all the rules to Zetsu, letting him have turns with the cards as he helped him, and soon he was playing by himself. He had never experienced such a fun time before; he couldnt have been more thankful for Itachi and Pain than he was now.

-LINEBREAK-

"Like this, Kisa-chan?" Tobi called as he threw his kunai at a marked tree. It fell short of the target.

"No, like this, Tobi-kun," Kisame said as he showed Tobi for the fourth time in as many minutes. He took the kunai, showing Tobi his posture. "Dont let the looks fool you, kid, I'm not using just shoulder strength for this. When you throw it, try and twist your waist a little. Now give it a go."

Tobi took the kunai, twisting his waist as he threw, hitting the target dead-on. Tobi cheered. "Tobi did it, Kisa-chan!"

"Good work, Tobi," Kisame said happily, petting his lover's head. "Can you do the same with shuriken and senbon?"

Tobi, determined to learn, attempted. Kisame laughed. Here was to a long night of training Tobi.

**A/N Zetsu's past is sad :( No wonder he's the way he is D: But it's all okay now because he has Itachi to love him and take care of him :D Lol, Tobi sucks at throwing things hehehe xD I'm almost tempted to end it here but I enjoyed writing this story so I dont wanna lol D: I'll leave it as WIP for now in case I can think of some more arcs or someone suggests anything :) I just wanted to get Zetsu's past out into the open, why, I dont know, I just wanted to add it in so Itachi knew and could love him more ^::^ Maybe I might see you all again in another chapter ^::^**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N It seems no one really wants this story to end so I'm proud to give you all the next chapter :D It would have been up earlier today but by the time I was 3/4 through writing the chapter I got called in to work to fill in for a sick coworker and then I had to go get my books and stuff for school. Anyways, I am still gonna write this story ^::^**

Hidan's eye fluttered open one morning from the annoying clicking noise of Kakuzu's calculator. Hidan growled.

"Do you fucking have to do that, asshole?" He said loudly.

"Do what?" Kakuzu asked calmly, not even turning around or ceasing his annoying clicks.

"That!"

"This?" More clicks of the buttons.

"Fuck, yes!"

"If you dont like it than leave. I'm sure your ass could do with getting out of bed lately."

Hidan grumbled to himself, pissed off. Throwing the covers off of his body he stormed out of the bedroom, being sure to slam the door behind him.

"Fucking dickhead has no fucking consideration for me and my fucking sleep." He mumbled to himself, heading off to the kitchen to find himself something to eat.

When the immortal opened the fridge and pulled the carton of milk out, he heard someone moaning from the living room. Carrying the milk with him, Hidan went to see who was in there. When he saw Itachi and Zetsu on the couch together, touching each other and kissing, he dropped the milk carton, his mouth dropping open. If it wasnt hinged to his face it would probably be touching the floor by now.

"I-itachi?" Hidan whispered to himself in shock. "And... Zetsu?" Hidan snapped out of his thoughts, assuming the worst. "Hey! Get the fuck off of him, rapist!"

Hidan pushed Zetsu to the floor, ignoring the look of confusion the two of them shot at him.

"Hidan?" Itachi said in disbelief. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Kakuzu were on a mission?"

"We got back last night, fuckface. Why were you letting him molest you?"

"He wasnt -" Itachi didnt know what to say.

Zetsu sat up on the floor, dazed. "**Asshole..." **

"Wait until I tell everyone!" Hidan shouted, running back to the corridors. Banging on his own bedroom door he demanded Kakuzu let him in.

"Get lost, Hidan," Kakuzu shouted from inside their room.

"But, Kuzu! Zetsu's in the loungeroom raping Itachi!"

The door burst open and Kakuzu ran out, pushing Hidan out of the way. When he made it to the living room he saw Itachi kneeling on the ground next to Zetsu, and what he saw next made him almost throw up: Itachi leaned in and took Zetsu's mouth in his own.

Kakuzu cleared his throat. "That's fucking disgusting."

Itachi and Zetsu broke apart in fright. "K-kakuzu!"

In the blink of an eye Zetsu was choking and ripping at Kakuzu's threads around his neck. Itachi heard him cry out when Kakuzu threw him across the room and right into the brandnew flatscreen plasma TV.

"KAKUZU, STOP IT!" Itachi screamed out.

That took everyone in the room by surprise; Itachi had never even raised his voice at anyone in the Akatsuki before. It made the younger man seem... scarier. IF that was possible. Locking the semi-immortal in a Genjutsu, Itachi ran to his lover, trying to see if he was okay.

Zetsu hissed in pain as Itachi sat him up. Itachi bit his lip, worried. He felt over Zetsu's body, finding several broken ribs. Itachi growled, furious that their own teammates' dare do such a thing to his lover.

"Kakuzu," Itachi snarled, "dont you ever lay a hand on Zetsu again, even a THREAD! If you do, you'll get more than just a Genjutsu. How about a Tsukuyomi in which you watch all your precious money burn right in front of you to a crisp?"

Kakuzu stared, wide-eyed. Why was Itachi defending his rapist? Unless... "Hidan, you moron!"

"What?" Hidan called from back in the kitchen.

"Zetsu wasnt raping Itachi, idiot! They're together!"

Kakuzu heard Hidan choke on whatever he was eating before he came into the living room, disbelief written all over it. "You're fucking pulling my leg, asshole! Zetsu cant get laid unless he's raping someone or they're Deidara!"

"Shut up, Hidan."

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi had carried Zetsu to Pain's office, worried about the man's ribs. Poor Zetsu was moaning in pain, clutching Itachi's shirt tightly. When he entered without knocking, Pain pursed his lips, about to scold Itachi about privacy when he saw Zetsu in said man's arms.

"What happened?" Pain asked, coming to Itachi's side and gently lifting the moaning man into his own arms.

"Kakuzu and Hidan." Itachi growled. "They know."

"I'll talk to them, Itachi. But first we need to take care of Zetsu."

Pain carried him over to his desk, clearing his paperwork and other assorted items off of it and laying Zetsu down on it. Zetsu let out a loud groan. Pain leant over him, running a hand down Zetsu's ribs.

"Go and find Konan for me, Itachi. I'll take care of him."

Itachi nodded, leaving the room. Pain pulled his chair over next to Zetsu, stroking the younger man's head in a soothing manner. Zetsu's breathing seemed difficult and it worried Pain; what if it were more serious than they thought? As Pain fed Zetsu some painkillers Konan and Itachi burst through the door, Konan shooing Pain away from their friend.

After just a bit of feeling around Konan turned on Pain. "WHY DIDNT YOU TAKE HIM TO THE INFIRMARY?"

"Is is really that dangerous?" Pain asked in a small voice, cowering away in fear.

"YES! Help me get him to the infirmary but as gently as possible."

Konan held Zetsu's head in her hands as she waited for Pain to get his hands under Zetsu's lower back. Konan took the upper, more mindful of his injury. Itachi followed, worried.

Throughout the entire trip Zetsu's moans were turning into cries and Konan knew his ribs were already worsening. She hushed Zetsu gently, laying him down on the hospital bed. As soon as he was flat on the bed, he had a coughing fit, coughing up blood.

"Easy," Konan soothed gently, caressing the man's neck to calm him. "Do you feel weak, Zetsu? Can you not breathe properly?"

To both of these questions Zetsu answered with a yes. This worried Konan, having not seen him in such a state since the others tried to kill both him and Deidara. Konan hurried off to the medicine cabinet, rummaging through the contents and returning with a packet of medication. She popped out three pills, shoving them down Zetsu's throat and rubbing it to make sure they were swallowed.

"Itachi," Konan said, not taking her eyes off of Zetsu, "he's got about five broken ribs. That can be fatal so I'm going to keep him in here until he heals. Can you stay with him?"

Itachi nodded, sitting on the bed beside Zetsu. Zetsu looked miserable. Itachi leant down and kissed his lover's neck comfortingly. "I'll be alright, Zetsu. I'll take care of you."

Zetsu smiled at his uke, holding the younger man's hand to help them both relax.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had just come back from the village near their hideout with that month's shopping. Tobi, as always, had followed the sharkman even when he was told to stay put.

"Kisa-chan!" Tobi exclaimed, stopping on a treebranch. "Look! It's Hidan and Kakuzu!"

Kisame jumped to Tobi's branch, looking down. Sure enough, the two of them were down there together, talking to each other. As Tobi opened his mouth to greet them, Kisame put a hand over it, shushing him silently. Tobi nodded, confused.

"That's not going to work, Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Oh? Why the fuck not?"

"Because Itachi may be blind but he'd still be suspicious as to why Zetsu would be hiding his chakra in the base."

"Nah! We'd just have to make up an excuse."

"He's bedridden, Hidan. What would we say; 'Pain is looking for me to pester us about something so we're hiding?' Idiot."

Kisame grabbed Tobi's hand, pulling him back towards the base. Something was up with those two and he didnt like the sounds of it. What were they planning?

-LINEBREAK-

Pain had no idea that sending Team Itachi and Team Sasori on missions at the same time would result in something disasterous involving Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu. The second day of Itachi and Kisame's absence Pain had gone in to check up on Zetsu. What he saw almost made him scream.


	22. Chapter 22

"What the hell are you doing, Tobi?" Sasori shouted at the boy, pulling him from a treebranch with his chakra strings. "We dont have time to waste here!"

"Something's wrong," Tobi muttered, jumping from foot to foot. "Something happened to Zet-san! Tobi has to go back and check on Zet-san!"

As the kid tried to run back towards the base, Sasori was forced to trip him with the strings. He knew Tobi was rather jittery but this was rediculous.

-LINEBREAK-

Pain stared, tears spilling from his eyes subconsciously. In front of him was Zetsu on the bed, crying, blood spilling from various wounds on his body, bruises coloring his already duo-toned body. Hidan and Kakuzu were with him.

"P-pain!" Zetsu moaned, reaching out for his leader. "H-help... me..."

"Fuck!" Hidan whispered, hurriedly shoving his member back into his pants.

Kakuzu smacked him upside the head. "Idiot. I told you not to do that."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"How could you?" Pain said quietly, his mind on overdrive. "What are you all thinking?"

"He's been fucking Itachi in the ass!" Hidan cried, pointing an accusing finger at Zetsu. "He's gonna hurt him like he hurt Tobi! We're gonna make sure he doesnt!"

"N-no..." Zetsu groaned, turning his head so his face was buried in his pillow. "I-i would never... hurt him..."

"LIAR!" Hidan screamed, punching Zetsu in the back of the head.

"STOP IT!" Pain screamed, rushing forward and taking Hidan by the throat. "Dont you dare lay your hands on him again!"

Hidan choked, trying to pry Pain's hands from his throat. "Get the fuck off!"

Pain threw Hidan to the ground, stabbing the immortal's face into the ground with a metal pole. Hidan cried out, bitching about the pain. Pain turned to Kakuzu now.

"And as for you," he snarled, "I bet it was all your plan. What did you do to him?"

Kakuzu smirked. "You dont want to know."

Pain grabbed Kakuzu by the front of his cloak, pulling him in close. "Did you rape him?" Kakuzu didnt answer. "I said; did you rape him? ANSWER ME!"

"No." Kakuzu said calmly. "I wouldnt touch something so disgusting. Hidan got a blowjob off of him, though; take it up with him."

If Pain wasnt so angry, he would have had a mental breakdown at this. Wiping what tears had already spilled away he turned to Hidan, kicking at the pole, pushing Kakuzu away.

"I want you two to go to your room and never come back out unless you have a mission," Pain snarled, deadly quiet. "If I catch you out of your room... oh, you dont want to know what will happen, especially if I see you with another member."

"Why the fuck did Deidara and Zetsu get off so easy when they raped the only kid here?" Hidan shouted.

"SHUT IT! Neither of them 'got off so easy' and after what you've been causing, you're lucky I dont kick you both out right now. Kakuzu, take Hidan into your room and dont come back out."

Kakuzu, knowing better than to mess with their leader int his state, obliged. Pain allowed tears to flow more freely as he sat on the bed next to his close friend. Zetsu shied away from his touch as he reached out to hold him.

"Zetsu..." Pain whispered. "It'll be alright. Itachi will be back in a few days. Shh..."

Examining the extent of his injuries Pain knew he had been put through worse before so he was rather lucky. It seemed there was more damage phsyically than mentally, so that was a bonus. Pain couldnt have cared less about anyone who walked in at that moment; he just had to nurse Zetsu in his lap and cry into him. And that's exactly what Pain did.

-LINEBREAK-

-Three days later-

"We're finished our mission, so can we go back now?" Kisame asked, putting the last of an ANBU's limbs in a large pit.

"Yes. I want to see Zetsu." Itachi had already taken off.

"Someone's anxious to see their lover," Kisame smirked, winking at his partner.

"You're one to talk."

"Heh?"

"I can hear you sleeptalking about Tobi. Kinda disturbing; the things you would say."

Kisame laughed. "Hey, I bet you dream about worse things in your perverted little mind, weasel-kun."

"I've told you not to call me that. And, no, I dont. Plus I dont fuck in a room full of people..."

"Hey, Tobi wanted that, I could tell!"

"Still, you could've given us warning, Kisame."

"Ok, let's just agree to disagree... change the subject... smoke... throw a party... whatever! But let's not talk about this anymore..."

"Hn."

It only took them a few hours to get back to the base. Oddly enough, no one at all seemed to be in the base. Going straight to Pain's office they knocked, entering. Pain and Konan were seated behind the desk, discussing something about Hidan and Kakuzu, but the second the knock sounded on the door they stopped.

"Leader-sama," Itachi bowed, stepping in, "our misson was a success."

Pain sighed. "Itachi... look, Konan, you recieve the report from Kisame... Itachi... I need you to come with me."

"S-sure..." Itachi was confused; what was going on?

-LINEBREAK-

"Stupid Tobi!" Sasori shouted, aiming Hiruko's poisoned tail tip at the injured boy. "I told you to stop worrying but you didnt! Now look at what you've done! You've gone and gotten yourself hurt!"

"T-tobi sorry!" Tobi sobbed, holding his hip in pain. "T-tobi just -"

"I dont want to hear it!" Sasori snarled, pushing the tail towards Tobi, said boy just barely dodging it. "Deidara was a much better partner than you are! When we get back I'm requesting Pain to swap partners or something - anything - cause even a fucking mouse would be a better help than you are!"

Tobi was deeply hurt by those words. He whimpered, clutching his heart, tears spilling over. He faintly heard Sasori shouting at him to stop crying but he couldnt care; all he wanted was to be back in Kisame's arms and tell him what happened. After all, Tobi didnt mean to ruin the mission; he didnt mean to set off a heap of paperbomb traps and alert half the village, and then hide behind Sasori as Hiruko did all the work! Honest!

Tobi, not caring about Sasori at all, took off into the woods, determined to get back to the Akatsuki base as quick as he could so he could lock himself in his room and cry and no one would bother him. Sasori didnt care much for Tobi either, allowing the boy to run in the wrong direction as he himself set off to the base as well.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey..." Itachi said quietly, seeing Zetsu's crumpled form in Pain's bed. "Feeling alright?"

"N-no..." Itachi sat down, lifting Zetsu's head onto his lap and massaging it gently.

"Shh..." Itachi soothed, hoping to calm Zetsu down. "I'm here now; I'll never leave you again."

Zetsu closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. He had to be strong for Itachi.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame was seated in the living room watching the television as he waited for Sasori and Tobi to return from their mission; Konan had said they should be back in a few hours.

As predicted, Sasori walked into the base, and Kisame got up from the couch, looking behind him to see his young lover, but instead seeing nothing with human traits.

"Where's Tobi?" Kisame almost spat the words.

Sasori shrugged. "Dunno."

Kisame snarled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he was acting like a fucktard the entire mission, screwed it up, and when I scolded him he started crying and took off."

"And you didnt go after him?"

"Why would I?"

Kisame threw Ssori out of the way, sprinting out the door, determined to find his lover.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi sobbed in pain. When he realised he was heading the wrong way (after an hour or two of stumbling through thick bushes and the like) he tried to turn back around but when a horrible pain ran through his leg he saw he had been caught in a bear trap. Tobi had screamed out for help, tried to tear the trap open with his bare fingers (which were now cut up and causing a lot of pain), but he just couldnt get out. The pain was horrendous to poor Tobi.

"Please," he sobbed, "someone please help Tobi."

As if his prayers were answered he heard someone shouting for him. Summoning up his strength he called back out to them. He heard footsteps coming his way before a familiar blue figure stopped right in front of him.

"Tobi!" Kisame cried, kneeling down next to the boy and hugging him tightly. "What happened?"

Tobi sobbed louder. "P-please get Tobi out! Tobi hurts!"

Kisame bit his lip, lowering his hand down to the trap to try and pry the jaws open. Sighing, Kisame drew Samehada, lowering it next to the trap.

"Dont move an inch, Tobi," Kisame warned. "I'm going to hit the trap with Samehada."

Tobi nodded, trembling; he didnt like Samehada very much. Closing his eyes, he heard the whooshing of air, a bang and new pain, he opened his eyes with a cry to see the trap destroyed, the teeth of the trap that had impaled his leg had been ripped out, shredding his leg.

"It's alright, Tobi," Kisame gently lifted Tobi into his arms, mindful of his lover's injury. "As soon as I heard I rushed out, Tobi. I'm sorry, but I have no bandages or anything of the like with me."

Tobi nodded, crying. He was so scared he was going to do out there.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame got Tobi back to the hideout in just a few hours, taking him straight to the infirmary. He sat Tobi on the edge of the bed, grabbing a large roll of bandages and disinfect oil, lathering Tobi's injuries with it. He had to hold Tobi still for the oil was burning him badly, but when it was over, he gently wrapped Tobi's hands and leg up, sealing them with kisses. Tobi smiled, wiping the tears of pain away and kissing Kisame happily.

**A/N Here's next chapter :D I have something special planned out for the next chapter or two, btw ^::^ Oh, and I know some of you are worried, but Zetsu isnt going to die in this story nor will he be suffering for much longer (I know that Hidan and Kakuzu dont have very much time in this story so that's why Zetsu got hurt again cause I cant think of either of them doing something nice in a... nice manner, especially when they're together). Anyways, the next chapter will have a ZetIta lemon, yaya for lemons ^::^!**


	23. Chapter 23

It took Zetsu about a month and a half for his ribs to completely heal, and when they did, Pain came to inform them of team changes. Apparantly, because of everything that had been happening lately, Pain was going to swap Kisame out with Zetsu and place Kisame with Tobi instead, leaving Sasori to solo missions.

"I need to see how well you all work together first," Pain said. "Can you two meet me out in the training yard in half an hour?"

They both nodded, getting up off the bed and stretching. It was too early in the morning for sparring.

"You take the shower first, Zetsu," Itachi said quietly. "It'll help you to wake up properly."

"Okay. Wait, why dont you use your shower in your room?"

"I'm not sure if Pain has woken Kisame up yet so I dont want to disturb him. It's alright, I can wait."

Zetsu nodded understandingly, walking into the bathroom and turning the taps on. He stepped into the warm spray, thoughts of Itachi filling his mind. Itachi, being the considerate lover he is, hadnt allowed Zetsu to hump him until he was fully recovered, worrying about his ribs. Maybe now that he was healed...?

"Ah..." Zetsu moaned, feeling himself get hard just thinking about Itachi. He reached down, stroking the tip gently. He hissed in pleasure. "Itachi-kun..."

A knock on the bathroom door startled him and he accidentally squeezed his member too hard. He let out a yelp.

"Zetsu?" Itachi's worried voice carried though the door. "Are you alright? Do your ribs hurt again? I can hear you moaning."

"N-no," Zetsu called out, trying to keep the waver out of his voice, "W-we're fine. We just..."

The door opened a little and Itachi peeked his head in. He looked Zetsu's body over. "You're aroused."

Zetsu hung his head in shame. "Yeah..."

Itachi smiled. "Well, I know that today's your birthday, so..." Itachi winked at this, "how about I give you... you know... head?"

Zetsu gasped at this. Someone actually remembered his birthday and wanted to give him something? And... head? Zetsu grinned. Best. Birthday. Ever.

Itachi knew Zetsu wouldnt back out. He closed the door behind him, getting down onto his knees and bringing Zetsu closer to his face. He gently picked it up, putting the hard member in his mouth and sucked on it gently. Zetsu groaned; this was so much better than masturbation.

Itachi reached up, stroking Zetsu's sac gently, massaging it after a few seconds. This brought Zetsu to his knees with a loud moan of pleasure. Itachi sucked on it harder and faster, bringing it deeper into his mouth before he took it all in. Bobbing his head back and forth, he worked his magic faster and with more pressure with his hands.

With a low shout Zetsu came in Itachi's mouth. Itachi smirked, pulling the now flaccid member from his mouth, helping Zetsu to his feet. He wobbled, holding Itachi for support.

"How was that?"

"G...Great..." Zetsu whispered. "We have never... been sucked off like that before..."

"Well, I wanted to make it the best, Zetsu, it IS your birthday after all. When we're done at the training field, how about we make love again? And you can do whatever you want to me during."

Zetsu grinned. "How did you find out about my birthday?"

"Pain-sama told me a few days ago. He said that he's been too busy lately these last couple years to do much for you so he assigned me a mission to make today wonderful for you."

Zetsu closed his eyes, smiling. That did sound like the Pain only he and Konan knew.

-LINEBREAK-

By the time the sparring finished between the four Akatsuki members Pain knew Kisame and Tobi werent too bad because Kisame was training Tobi, but Itachi and Zetsu needed some more work. Their coordination was good but the timing for their supports were a little off.

Pain had told them that he wouldnt change their teams immediately, but instead to come out and practise as a group as much as possible. After that, they had been dismissed and Itachi and Zetsu went straight back to the plantman's room.

As soon as the door was closed, their mouths were locked in a passionate kiss, Itachi running his hands up Zetsu's shirt, tweaking a nipple, making Zetsu's breath hitch. Zetsu growled into the kiss, lowering his hands and undoing the belt on Itachi's pants, dropping them to the ground.

"Anxious, are we?" Itachi teased, dipping his hand into Zetsu's pants, stroking said man's member gently.

Zetsu moaned in reply, lowering his head and resting it on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi kissed the man's neck, licking at some old, slightly raised scars gently. Zetsu moaned louder at this.

"Come on," Itachi smiled, pushing his lover backwards to the bed.

"Yes..." Zetsu grunted as he felt his rock-hard erection freed from his pants when Itachi stripped them from his body.

"I have an idea," Itachi said quietly, licking and kissing at Zetsu's chest, sucking on hard nipples. "How about I... ride you?"

Zetsu looked up into Itachi's flushed face, knowing that the younger man was embarrassed by his own talk. Zetsu smiled, stroking Itachi's cheek, sitting up enough so he could rub his own cheek against Itachi's.

"Will you?" Zetsu whispered, wanting to know if it felt just as good as the way they normally did it.

"If you want me to." Zetsu nodded, a blush of his own forming. "Then I will. Lay back, Zetsu. Just let me do all the work."

Zetsu laid back, relaxing easily. He could always relax around Itachi. Itachi fingered himself, getting prepared as he gave Zetsu a good view of the show. When he felt he was ready, he gave Zetsu a reassuring look, slowly lowering himself onto the erection. Zetsu had never seen such a thing before, let alone experience it, but this was just pure bliss. He watched, aware of the drool slipping out of his mouth as Itachi bounced up and down.

Zetsu met the man's thrusts as Itachi came back down, and soon enough they had a rythm going. Zetsu called out loudly as he felt himself explode inside Itachi, Itachi following straight after. Panting, Itachi got off of the now-soft member, laying down on top of Zetsu, feeling the familiar arms embrace him. Itachi embraced Zetsu in return, and they laid there, not moving, just kissing softly.

"I love you, Itachi-kun," Zetsu said, nuzzling himself against his belovered.

"I love you, too, Zetsu."

"Will we always be together?"

"For as long as you'll have me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi sat in Kisame's lap as Kisame messed with the boy's hair. They were in the living room together, watching TV, a movie Kisame found boring but Tobi seemed to be enjoying. Out of his love for his Tobi he allowed the movie to continue playing undisturbed.

Kisame rested his head on top of Tobi's intent of falling asleep until it was over, and he almost succeeded until he heard a moan from Tobi and felt the boy fidgetting.

"What is it, love?" Kisame asked tiredly, lifting his head up.

"Th-they're having sex," Tobi pointed at the TV, and sure enough, there were two people fucking on it.

Kisame laughed, knowing that Tobi was getting horny. "Tobi, you're getting hard over a fake sex scene? If every little thing turns you on, real or not, then I better keep you locked away from the world or I'll lose you," he joked, kissing Tobi's temple.

Tobi giggled, grabbing Kisame's large hand and bringing it to his area. "Can you touch Tobi so Tobi can go soft again?"

Kisame smiled, rubbing Tobi through the clothing. Tobi moaned, throwing his head back and resting it on Kisame's throat. He smiled up at the older man, a look of pure adoration on his face. Kisame kissed the boy, putting his hand down Tobi's pants and stroking the hardening organ. When it was hard, he began squeezing it a little, running his hand up and down, fondling the boy's sac as he did so. Tobi cried out loudly, closing his eye tightly, quivering in pleasure.

"Hold still, Tobi," Kisame smiled lovingly.

"Tobi loves his Kisa-chan," Tobi panted, bucking up continuously as he neared his orgasm.

When he came, Kisame pulled his hand out, licking Tobi off of him, before pulling the boy into a kiss and taking him into the bathroom to clean him up and hopefully fuck the boy in the shower if Tobi wasnt too tired out.

-LINEBREAK-

"Jeesh, are we the only straight people in this organisation, Konan?" Pain questioned, hearing Itachi and Zetsu going in the morning and now just walking in and walking straight back out as Kisame gave Tobi a handjob during a porn show.

"I think so. I mean, there's Kakuzu who doesnt show interest in anything but money - I mean, I swear I heard him masturbating to some once, and then there's Hidan who jacks off to his god, and Sasori... well, I dont think Sasori has those things."

Pain chuckled, pulling Konan close and kissing her gently. "Well, the important thing is that Zetsu no longer wants to die and Itachi seems even more cheerful. I havent seen any fresh cuts on either of them for a while lately, either. And then there's Tobi and Kisame. I'm just glad everyone's happy and that Zetsu's finally having a good birthday."

**A/N HAH! There's your smexy chapter! ^::^ Wow, I must really have a perverted mind mwhahahha, or at least I do when it involves Akatsuki hehehe ^::^ I personally like this chapter the most (maybe that's because there's two different lemons in it [or one lemon and one... uh... handjob? Does that count? ^::^]) Hehe, anyways, I hope everyone liked it.**


	24. Chapter 24

The team changes had gone rather well when everyone looked at it. Itachi had moved in with Zetsu and Tobi with Kisame, and it worked in their favors for they were with their lovers every minute now. Itachi, laying on his new bed reading, was waiting for Zetsu to get out of the shower so they could make love again.

Tobi, waiting for Kisame to return from the kitchen, was touching himself. When Kisame returned, he had a plate of fruit all cut up for Tobi to eat. Tobi smiled widely, going to grab a piece of strawberry, but looked up confused when Kisame grabbed his wrist.

"Werent you just touching yourself?" Kisame asked, pointing at Tobi's semi-erection. "You need to wash your hands before you go touching any food. Alright?"

"Okay, Kisa-chan, but dont eat it all on Tobi!"

Kisame laughed, watching as Tobi left, grabbing a piece of apple and munching down on it. The second Tobi got out of the bathroom, Pein knocked and opened the door.

"We're going out to the nightclubs. Get yourselves ready and meet in the living room in fifteen minutes."

Kisame nodded, grabbing his cloak off the chair near the bed. Tobi tilted his head.

"What is a nightclub?"

Pain facepalmed. "It's... well, you'll see when we get there."

Tobi nodded, excited. He always enjoyed seeing new sights.

-LINEBREAK-

After meeting in the living room, everyone (including Kakuzu and Hidan) had set off towards the civillian village just fifteen minutes away from their base. When they got into the village, Pain led them to a rather crowded-looking building. It was the nightclub, and it was filled with people. Tobi cringed, burying his face into Kisame's side.

Pain, with no concern, walked right past the bouncers and into the nightclub. One of them saw him.

"Hey!" he shouted, running after the leader. "Come back here!"

Pain turned around, looking bored. "I can assure you I'm over the age limit."

The bouncer nodded, creeped out by the Rinnegan eyes. Pain walked back in, and everyone followed him except for Itachi. He grabbed Tobi's arm, stopping him from following Kisame.

"Ita-chan," Tobi whined, "Tobi will lose Kisa-chan! Let go!"

"No, Tobi," Itachi said calmly. "Kisame's not safe to be around when he drinks. I want you to stay with me and Zetsu. Alright?"

Tobi nodded his head reluctantly. "Why cant Tobi be around Kisa-chan? Tobi been around Kisa-chan lots of times when he drinks!"

"No, not that kind of drinking, Tobi. When he drinks alcohol he's unpredictable. He's hurt me before when he was drunk. Look." Itachi lifted his cloak, showing a bright purple bruise mingled with scars on his hip. "I tried to tell him he had enough and he pushed me into a wall with samehada. This was some years ago and it has never healed."

Tobi gasped, reaching out to touch it. Itachi winced when he made contact. "Did Ita-chan cry when he got hurt?"

"... Yes... He shattered my entire hip bone, shredded half the skin and almost ruined some of my internal organs."

Tobi dropped his gaze. "How old was Ita-chan?" He whispered.

"Your age. I'm frail myself but you're more so than I am; he could really hurt you."

Tobi nodded, understanding why Itachi didnt want him with Kisame. He held Itachi's cloak as they walked up to the bouncers. They nodded at Itachi after some examination, and when they saw Tobi they grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"No kids allowed!" They shouted, trying to throw him down the stairs.

Itachi grabbed their wrists, squeezing tightly. "He's with me and my group, and if you lay a hand on him I'll annihilate you. Literally."

"But he's underage!"

Itachi shrugged. "We actually dont know that. We found him a few years ago and he's got amnesia. He could be thirty with the looks of a fifteen year old for all we know. Now, he's coming with me. If you try to stop us, there'll be trouble."

Itachi's Sharingan flashed on and the bouncers hurriedly let go of Tobi. Tobi whimpered, hugging Itachi tightly, burying his face in his side painfully hard. Itachi deactivated his eyes, nodding at the bouncers.

"Here we are, Tobi," he said gently, lifting Tobi's face up gently. "Will you be alright without your mask?"

Tobi whimpered, burying his face back in Itachi's side. Itachi sighed; he knew Tobi was having trouble with showing strangers his face lately, ever since Tobi and Kisame came back from a training session in one of the civillian towns farther away and no one would allow Tobi into their shops, claiming his "ugly, deformed face will scare away our business if we let him in!' That resulted in Kisame having a fit, leaving behind a few dead bodies and then having to flee from the village.

Itachi put his small hand on Tobi's back, rubbing gently. "Let's get you a drink, Tobi. Do you want a milk? I'm sure if they wont give you one we can convince them to."

Tobi nodded, smiling slightly. He knew Itachi would protect him. The boy allowed Itachi to guide him over to a seat and sit him in it, hearing Itachi sit next to him.

"One milk and a vodka," Itachi said.

There was the clattering of bottles and a slight bang as something was placed in front of them. Tobi warily looked up, seeing Itachi holding a glass of milk in front of the boy. Tobi took it with a smile, sipping on it slowly. As Tobi got accustomed to the place, he found it easier to slip off into his own world, but he was snapped out of it by someone waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked. "Eh?"

"I said; **are you enjoying yourself, you little shit?" **

Tobi looked behind Itachi, finding Zetsu smiling at him. "Oh, hi, Zet-san."

Itachi petted Tobi's head lovingly, turning to Zetsu after. "He reminds me of Sasuke before... well, before that happened."

Zetsu kissed Itachi's cheek, smiling. "It'll be alright; you've got Tobi now and he loves you just like Sasuke must have."

Itachi smiled back, leaning over and hugging Tobi quickly before giving one to Zetsu. Zetsu smirked, ordering his own drink. As the two older men drank their alcohol happily, Tobi was savoring his milk. When he snapped out of his thoughts he went to take a mouthful but as soon as it went down it tasted different.

"Ita-chan," Tobi said, tugging on the man's sleeve. "Tobi's milk tastes funny."

Itachi picked the drink up, looking at it before sniffing. "Someone spiked it," he growled. "Hey, can I have another milk over here?"

Itachi pushed the old milk closer to the bartender, frowning. He reached out, putting a hand on Tobi's forehead. He didnt seem to feel hot or anything.

"Let me know if you feel unwell, Tobi," Itachi said, turning back to his drink, watching Tobi out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok, Ita-chan."

Zetsu himself was frowning as he listened. He wasnt surprised that someone did drug Tobi; Tobi was a very attractive boy if you ignored his scars. He watched around for people coming near Tobi, but no one seemed to have done anything to his drink this time around.

"Hey, Itachi-kun," Zetsu whispered, nudging said man, "no one's paying any attention what-so-ever to Tobi..."

"Hn. I noticed. If Kisame's THAT kind of drunk again..."

"But why would he need to drug Tobi? He knows Tobi just think they would just have sex just like they always do. Tobi would've followed him anywhere without suspicion."

"I know. Weird, hai?"

"Hn. Tobi, keep your hand over the top of your drink so no one can slip anything into it."

Tobi nodded, obeying. Itachi petted the boy's head once more, smiling, before turning to converse with Zetsu.

-LINEBREAK-

They had been at the bar for a few hours now and Tobi was getting restless. He really had to go to the bathroom but both Itachi and Zetsu were spending all their time making out so he didnt want to disturb him. On top of that, he wasnt feeling very well. Deciding that his two guardians were too occupied to deal with him, Tobi reluctantly asked the bartender where the bathrooms were. After pointing out the direction, Tobi slipped from his seat quietly heading to the bathrooms. With each step he took he felt lightheaded and like he might throw up. Finally making it to the bathroom, he pushed the door open, but as soon as he stepped in his collapsed against the frame, throwing up.

The males already inside looked at him, worried. One of them stepped forward.

"Hey," he called, "he's only a kid!"

Tobi whined as he felt someone pick him up. A different voice was talking now. "How did you get in here?"

"Did someone spike his drink or something?"

Listening to the concerned voices everything blacked out for poor Tobi.

-LINEBREAK-

The worried men had carried Tobi out back into the main room, searching desperately for someone to claim the boy. Looking around for someone to question, one of the men spotted Kisame in the corner, chatting up some girls.

"Hey," the man holding Tobi called out to him, "do you know this boy?"

Kisame nodded, taking a swig of alcohol before taking Tobi from the man's arms. "He's my subordinate. I'll take care of him now."

"You should get him to a doctor, the boy just collapsed."

"He's fine, I know what's wrong with him."

The men nodded, not thoroughly convinced. They left, though, leaving Kisame and Tobi alone. Kisame, looking around for any of their teammates, slipped off out the back of the nightclub, roughly laying Tobi down on the cold alley ground.

Tobi's bleary eye opened, the poor boy suffering a huge migraine. "K-kisa-chaaaan," Tobi moaned, reaching out for his lover, "Tobi feels very siiiiiick."

Kisame smirked. "I know you would've; I was the one who drugged you after all."

"Eh? What did Kisa-chan do?"

"I drugged you, and now I'm going to fuck your brains out right here where there's no one around."

Tobi shivered. "N-no... Tobi doesnt want this tonight..."

Kisame ignored him, reaching down to take Tobi's pants off, but when Tobi's tiny hand reached out to grab his, the sharkman recoiled, punching Tobi's cheek in anger. Tobi screamed out in pain as he felt his cheekbone bust.

"Just lay back and take it," Kisame slurred with a grin. "I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck your tight, little ass like an animal. Now I can find out."

Tobi closed his eye, shaking his head vigorously. "Tobi doesnt want to - ARGH!"

Kisame had thrust in without warning or preparation, and Tobi screamed, convulsing in pain. Tobi could feel buckets of blood running down the back of his legs, falling from his ass, and Kisame didnt seem to care. Instead, he thrust hard and fast, slamming the poor boy's head into the alley wall with each body jerk.

"S-stop! Tobi cried out, tears staining his face. "Tobi said no!"

As soon as Tobi shouted this, Kisame stilled, his seed spilling into Tobi's tiny body, stinging his already cut up wall. Tobi whimpered, curling up into a little ball. Kisame yawned, pulling his pants up and heading back into the nightclub, leaving the poor boy shivering out in the cold.

**A/N *gasp* What will happen to poor Tobi? No one knows! Well... Oh, yeah, I know! ^::^ Hehehe, anyways, here is the next chapter :o How did a fifteen or so year old kid even get into a nightclub? How did Sasori get in with no problems? Even I dont know! Lets just say he used Hiruko to make himself look old heheh ^::^ Oh, and I've never been to a nightclub so bare with me if you find errors, I'm underage hehehe xD **


	25. Chapter 25

Kisame woke up that morning with a horrible hangover. Grunting as he sat up, he looked around for Tobi, but when he couldnt see him anywhere, he got worried. Come to think of it, Kisame didnt remember seeing Tobi anywhere once they got to the nightclub. Hopefully Itachi had been with him and brought him home safely. Actually, the kid was probably in their room sleeping.

"I'll just go check on him," Kisame said to himself. "I hope he's home."

Walking down the corridor Kisame knocked on Zetsu's door, but when there was no answer he pushed the door open, seeing that Itachi and Zetsu were both still asleep, Tobi in the middle of them. He appeared to be sleeping as well, but having a nightmare; he was whimpering and quivering.

"It's okay, Tobi," Kisame whispered, coming to the bed and leaning over Itachi to wipe Tobi's tears away.

"Go away, Kisame," Itachi hissed, opening his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later, but just get out of my room."

"'tachi-kun..."

"Go!" Itachi shouted, waking Zetsu and Tobi up with a start.

Tobi stared wide-eyed at Kisame, trembling, hiding behind Itachi when Kisame met his gaze. "Ita-chan... Tobi scared..."

Zetsu grabbed Tobi, holding him tightly, carrying him into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

"What's wrong with Tobi? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay," Itachi said quietly, activating his Sharingan just in case. "Did you not see the fucking giant bruise and swelling on his face?"

Kisame growled, going to the bathroom door and banging on it. "Open the door, Zetsu! Let me see Tobi!" Tobi screamed from in the bathroom, but no one answered him or came to the door. "Zetsu, what the FUCK are you doing to Tobi? If you dont open this door in two seconds, I'll knock it down!"

"Kisame, just leave!" Itachi shouted, pushing on Kisame to get him out of the room.

"Fuck off, Itachi! That's it, Zetsu! You've had long enough!" Kisame began kicking the door in and Tobi screamed even louder, and it sounded like he was crying. "If you're hurting Tobi in there I'll snap your neck!"

"We arent the ones he's afraid of right now, Kisame! Just go away!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON, HERE?" Pain shouted, coming into the room with the rest of the Akatsuki behind him.

"Kisame, if you dont leave I'll tell Pain what you did last night to Tobi." Itachi threatened, all seriousness on his face.

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" Kisame screamed, slapping Itachi's face.

"Kisame, stop!" Pain shouted. "Why would you hit Itachi for no reason?"

"Dont worry about me; Zetsu's in there doing something to Tobi!"

"No, he's not!" Itachi shouted back.

"All of you just stop!" Pain yelled. "It's too fucking early in the morning, the majority of us have hangovers, and you, Kisame, arent helping!"

The bathroom door opened and Zetsu slipped out, closing the door behind him, hearing it lock again. "Kisame's under the impression that we're harming Tobi, **when in fact we are protecting him."**

"He doesnt need protecting from anyone but you, Zetsu!" Kisame hissed.

**"Says the one that raped him last night..."**

"I would never rape Tobi!" Kisame screamed, lunging forward and grabbing Zetsu's neck with his hands.

"Kisame, stop!" Pain shouted, running forward and trying to break the two apart but as soon as his hands reached Kisame's Zetsu had leant forward and latched on with his teeth, shaking his head vigorously.

Pain yelped, trying to pull his hands free from Zetsu's mouth, but Zetsu had the taste of blood in his mouth and didnt realise what he was biting. Biting down harder, Zetsu snarled as something began hitting him upside the head. Letting go of Pain's hand, he snarled ferally, feeling the bloodlust taking over him.

Smelling the blood on Pain's body, he dived onto the ginger, knocking him to the ground but before he could sink his razor sharp teeth in again someone had encased him in threads. Snarling and thrashing to get out, Pain quickly got to his feet, forming hand signs before slamming his hand onto Zetsu's forehead and knocking said man unconscious. Itachi checked on him before turning to their leader.

"Are you alright, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked quietly, examining the damage done to his hands. "It's alright, I have bandages in the bathroom; come in and I'll patch you up."

Pain nodded, following Itachi to the bathroom door, watching the Uchiha knock calmly on the door. "Tobi, open the door, it's me; I need to get in there; it's urgent."

There was a moment of silence before the sound of footfalls reached the door and it was unlocked. Tobi cracked the door open a tiny bit, peeking out warily. He smiled when he saw Itachi, allowing him and Pain entrance. When the two entered the bathroom, Tobi went to close the door again but he shrieked when the door rebounded, smacking him out of the way and into the bathroom counter, hitting his head on the mirror behind him.

Kisame had rushed into the bathroom, seizing his chance, unknowingly knocking Tobi unconscious as he did so. Looking around for his subordinate, he found him slouched backwards on the counter and he growled angrily, tenderly picking the boy up in his arms.

"I'm taking Tobi back to my room and if you try and stop me I'll smash your face, Itachi," he warned, running from the room.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had been sitting with Tobi in his lap, waiting for the boy to wake up for almost an hour now. Once Tobi began to show signs of life again Kisame breathed heavily, hugging the boy tightly.

"N-no!" Tobi whimpered, coming back to full consciousness. "Please leave Tobi alone, Kisa-chan! Tobi wasnt a bad boy so he shouldnt be punished!"

"What are you talking about, Tobi?"

Tobi shook his head. "Ita-chan and Zet-san told Tobi to no tell Kisa-chan what Kisa-chan did to Tobi!"

Kisame grabbed Tobi's shoulders, shaking him in his distress. "If I dont know what I did wrong than how will I ever fix it?"

Tobi screamed out at the shaking, lashing out unconsciously with his nails to get away. "Leave Tobi alone!"

Kisame, caught by surprise when a deep scratch drew blood from under his eye, let go of Tobi and the boy ran from the room, seeking out safety. Kisame stared in shock; just what the fuck DID he do to his lover?

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi thinks he should tell Kisa-chan..." Tobi whispered to Zetsu that night.

Zetsu and Tobi were laying on Zetsu's bed together, relaxing, waiting for Itachi to come back from Pain's office.

Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand at this. "No, Tobi. You'll make things much more worse than they are if you tell him."

"He's right," Itachi said from the doorway. Said weasel came to the bed, laying down on it and resting his head on Zetsu's chest. "When I told Kisame what he did to me that night he was so depressed he smothered himself in more alcohol, came back into our room and tried to kill me. Pain arrived and saved me but he might hurt you even worse if you tell him. If anyone tells him it'll be me and Zetsu. We wont keep you away from him now that he's sobered up again but you need to be sure not to let slip what happened."

Tobi nodded, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder. "Tobi will go see Kisa-chan tomorrow."

"Ok, Tobi. Your face looks like it's getting worse." Itachi reached out a hand to stroke Tobi's puffy and bruised face but the kid yelped out in pain, pulling away. "Konan should seriously look at this, Tobi."

"No, no, Tobi's fine, Ita-chan. It just hurts a little bit."

Itachi sighed. "But Sasu..."

"Who?" Tobi asked, confused. "Tobi's name is Tobi. Ita-chan know that!"

Itachi shook his head. He buried it into Zetsu's chest, trying not to cry. Gods, did he miss his little brother. Tobi looked upset as well; he could feel what others felt as if they were his own emotions, and now Tobi wanted to cry as well. Zetsu pulled Tobi close as well.

"It's alright, guys. We should go to bed; it's getting late. You two might feel better in the morning. Tobi, can you get the lights for me?"

Tobi obeyed. He climbed back into the bed, nestling into Itachi's back, closing his eye and drifting off almost immediately. Zetsu had to be able to calm Itachi down first before the man would relax enough to go to sleep.

**A/N Yeah, this chapter's a little late, sorry about that, I'm just having a little bit of trouble with my depression again. If I dont feel better in the morning the next chapter might be a day or two late as well, it just depends on how I feel. Anyways, should I introduce Sasuke into the story? If I do, what should happen? Should they try and kill each other? Should Itachi explain everything to end both of their emotional troubles? Anything at all is fine, just let me know what should happen and I'll try and add it in there. Anyways, here's the next chapter; enjoy ^::^**


	26. Chapter 26

"Kisa-chan?" Tobi whispered, seeing the man in the living room crying. "Is Kisa-chan okay?"

Kisame's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "Toooobiii," he slurred, waving a can of cruiser around. "Just the kid I wanted to see. You see, I've been doing some thiiiinking, and whaaat I was thinking made me upset so I did some driinking to cheer me up."

Tobi winced when Kisame fell off the couch, and unconsciously began backing up when Kisame stood and started to walk towards him. "Kisa-chan is drunk," Tobi whimpered in a small voice. "Kisa-chan should sit down."

"Naaaww, not when I can beeeaaaat you and fuuuuck your ass after. Now, come heere and give your Kisa-chan some head."

Tobi shook his head. "Kisa-chan knows Tobi doesnt like putting penis in his mouth..."

"You've only had twoooo in your mouth before, Tobbii-kun. Of couuurse you wouldnt like THOSE ones, but miine is soooo yummy."

Kisame, surprisingly quick for a drunk man, jumped forward, grabbing Tobi's shoulder and forcing said kid to his knees. Holding Tobi in place, he made quick work of his pants, freeing his hard member and shoving it in Tobi's mouth with no warning. Tobi choked on it and Kisame, too drunk to notice Tobi's face turning blue, thrust in and out of the boy's mouth, shoving his member deeper with each thrust.

Tobi couldnt hang on anymore; he was desperate for air. Biting down hard, he threw up as soon as the penis was out of his mouth. Tobi was a frail boy; he couldnt do acts such as that in his condition.

Kisame slapped Tobi's already swollen face. Tobi cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Seeing as the kid was helpless now, Kisame kicked the boy in the side, loving the pained cry Tobi emmitted. Having to hear more lovely sounds such as that, the shark leant down, punching Tobi in his soft spot.

Tobi screamed, clawing the ground to get away. "Please, no!" he pleaded.

Kisame pulled a kunai out of his pocket, cutting Tobi's pants off, leaning down and shoving his hard organ back inside Tobi's behind with no warning, same as last night, but today, Kisame wanted to try something a little different. Turning Tobi onto his hands and knees, he began power-fucking the young kid.

"STOP!" Tobi screamed out, in pain. "NO MORE! ZETSU-SAN! ZETSU-SAN!"

No one came to Tobi's rescue, leaving the poor boy to suffer as he was. When Kisame had released his load, he beat the boy viciously, picking Tobi up once all the boy could do was twitch and dumping him in front of Zetsu and Itachi's room.

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi had come back from his long walk outside the base, intent on laying down on his bed and resting for a while. He got inside the base, walked down the hallway to his bedroom, opened the door and tripped on something laying in front of it.

Itachi groaned. "Damn Hidan leaving his sacrifices in front of the door again for Zetsu..."

"Oww..." the 'sacrifice' moaned.

"...Tobi?" Itachi whispered, kneeling down and feeling his way to the body on the floor. "Is that you?"

"Yeah..."

"Tobi, I thought you were a sacrifice; I'm sorry I fell over you."

"It's okay, Ita-chan... Tobi is really sore..."

"What happened?"

"Kisa-chan hurt Tobi again, Ita-chan."

Itachi growled, finally finding Tobi and grabbing hold of the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. "No broken bones or anything, Tobi?"

"Tobi doesnt think so; just lots of blackness and bleeding."

Itachi held Tobi as he stood. "Come on, we'll find Zetsu. He'll know what to do."

Tobi nodded, snuggling into Itachi's comforting hold.

-LINEBREAK-

"I just dont get what happened," Itachi told Zetsu as the plantman mixed a numbing solution to place on the boy's wounds. "Kisame rarely drinks; why would he start now when he already hurt Tobi?"

"E-excuse Tobi, Ita-chan..." Tobi whispered, tugging on the Uchiha's ponytail, "... Kisa-chan said he drunk because he thought about Tobi and his thoughts upset him..."

"Hmm... maybe we should tell him, then?" Zetsu voiced, tipping the solution into a vial. "Here, Tobi, lay down on the bed."

Itachi watched as Tobi retreated from his arms to the bed before answering. "I'm just worried about us."

Zetsu hugged Itachi from behind, kissing the younger man's neck lovingly. "I would never let anyone hurt you or Tobi."

Silence was heard as Zetsu grabbed the numbing solution, gently slathering it over the boy's body. He had to reassure Tobi that it would be okay when he tried to take the boy's pants off, but soon enough, Tobi was numb in the rear as well.

"It would probably be best for Tobi to take a short walk while it's all numb," Zetsu suggested. "It's just that that's a prototype; I've just made it a few days ago and one of the ingredients would make his entire blood flow stop if he didnt move around for a bit for the first fifteen minutes of the effects."

Itachi nodded. "I'll take him. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Just let me clean up here, first."

Itachi nodded, taking Tobi's hand and walking him to the living room. They waited a few minutes for Zetsu to arrive, and when he did they set out into the woods surrounding their hideout.

-LINEBREAK-

"Can you hear that?" Itachi whispered, stopping everyone from going further. "Sounds like... it sounds so familiar but from where?..."

Zetsu and Tobi looked around. They could hear it too. "It doesnt ring any bells for me." Zetsu said.

The three looked around, but Itachi's literally blind eyes just couldnt work like they did once before. Zetsu and Tobi saw it coming, but Itachi didnt.

"Ita-chan!" Tobi screamed, watching his friend fall to his knees, blood pouring out of his chest.

"Tobi, be quiet!" Zetsu growled, shoving Tobi onto his belly. "Stay here, stay down, and stay quiet!"

Zetsu jumped to Itachi's side, assessing the damage, mindful of the hidden danger. Itachi seemed fine; whatever had penetrated his chest had missed anything vital, and as long as the bleeding was stopped, Itachi shouldnt be in immediate danger.

"Are you and Tobi okay?" Itachi whispered, grasping Zetsu's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah, I pulled Tobi back with me. Itachi, I'm so sorry, I thought you would have seen it coming!"

"It's okay, Zetsu. Just look after Tobi. I remember what that noise is now. This is between me and them."

Zetsu nodded, helping Itachi to his feet. As much as he didnt want to, he knew Itachi meant business. Jumping back to Tobi, he picked the boy up, taking him further up in the tree tops so they should be safe from harm but still observe the fight. If Itachi looked like he needed help, Zetsu wasnt about to let him die.

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi activated his Sharingan. It was still pretty blurry and unfocused for him but it was better than without it activated. Grabbing a kunai with one hand and shuriken with the other, he threw the shuriken to where he sensed the attacker hiding. Hearing the shuriken hit the bushes in where the attacker was, the attacker fled the scene, throwing their own shuriken at Itachi. Itachi dodged, chasing after the other, forming the handsigns for Great Fireball Jutsu and releasing the flames.

"Not bad," a semi-familiar voice said from behind Itachi. "Wouldnt expect less from you, Itachi."

"..."

"You dont remember me? How could you... aniki?"

**A/N Sorry about the lateness and all, but here is the next chapter, even if it is short. I'll try and get the next one up sooner. Anyways, yes, Sasuke is now in my story lol ^::^ **


	27. Chapter 27

It was obvious that Itachi couldnt fight to his full potential as soon as the fight began. He had been unwell lately, his body weak, and if this kept up, Itachi would die.

"Sasuke..." Zetsu muttered to himself. "What's he doing here?"

"Who is Sasuke, Zetsu-san?" Tobi whispered.

"That's Itachi's little brother. This isnt good; Itachi might die."

Tobi whimpered, hiding his face in Zetsu's side. "Please dont let Ita-chan die!"

Sasuke had managed to pin Itachi to the ground by the throat, firing up one last Chidori, but before he could sink it through Itachi's heart, he was knocked backwards by a blur.

"Zetsu, dont!" Itachi coughed, blood trailing down his mouth and neck.

"He'll kill you, Itachi-kun," Zetsu murmered, standing in front of Itachi protectively.

"He was supposed to kill me since the night I murdered our clan."

"Itachi, I cant let that happen! I need you!"

"Move out of the way or I'll kill you, too," Sasuke hissed, trying to summon up what was left of his chakra.

"No. Itachi, he needs to hear the truth!"

"Zetsu, dont interfere! This is between Uchiha!"

"Sasuke, your brother loves you!" Zetsu exclaimed.

"BULLSHIT!" Sasuke screamed, charging to Zetsu to run a kunai through the Akatsuki's stomach. "HE HATES ME! HE KILLED OUR PARENTS! OUR ENTIRE CLAN!"

Zetsu grabbed hold of the hand wielding the kunai. "THAT is bullshit! Itachi could have killed you any time he wanted with the blink of an eye - literally! - but he never has! Itachi needs to tell you what really happened! It's not Itachi you should hold the grudge against, it's the Hidden Leaf!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed again, holding his head, trying to block out Zetsu's voice.

"Zetsu, no more!" Itachi wheezed. "We're both out of chakra; I'm dying anyway; just let him finish me off so he can be a hero to the Leaf."

"Itachi, no!" Zetsu pleaded, kneeling down next to the older Uchiha. "Please! You're not dying! I wont let you die! I know how much you love your brother, Itachi, and that is exactly why you need him to know! You made him go insane, and if you die now without him knowing the truth, he'll be more unstable than ever! For your sake, please!"

Sasuke tried to run at Zetsu again now that said man had his back turned, but he was too exhausted. He fell to the ground, trembling as he tried to get back to his feet and finish the object of his vendetta for good.

"Sasuke, your brother was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by your village! He didnt want to do it! He was forced and you were meant to die as well, but your life was more precious than the entire clan to him! Itachi loved you and he still does! He cries about how much he misses you; he has nightmares about you! He would die for you, and that's exactly what he's doing now! He's gonna let you kill him so you can be the Leaf's hero!"

"Liar!"

"No, Sasuke!" Itachi said loudly, trying to get to his feet. "He's not lying. It was the truth."

"Huh?" Sasuke said, dropping his guard before trying to delude himself. "No! It's all lies to make me trust you again so you can kill me!"

"No, it's not!" Itachi shouted. "It's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing BUT the truth! I swear on my life that what my friend is telling you IS the truth! Yes, I killed our entire clan singlehandedly, but I didnt want too! Didnt you notice how depressed and withdrawn I was, even for me, just a few weeks before I killed everyone? When I left the village, I cried for hours for what I had done! I tried to kill myself, but the thought of you kept me alive! I had to find a way to make that tragedy work in your favor!"

Sasuke stared. The look in Itachi's eyes was something Sasuke still remembered from all those years ago; the look of truth. Sasuke fell to his knees, tears flowing like a river.

"So you... you didnt just kill them to... to test your limits?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi shook his head. "I wouldnt kill anyone just for that, especially my own flesh and blood... otouto."

Sasuke sobbed, unable to control his emotions. "Aniki... I would have killed you... just like that... and I would never have known the truth... aniki!"

Itachi pulled himself to his brother, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tight. "Otouto... I love you."

"I love you, too, aniki!" Sasuke cried, hugging back.

Zetsu smiled. Looks like he just helped Itachi in a way no one else ever could have. Beckoning for Tobi to come down, he hugged his own boy tightly, so glad he could have someone like Itachi had Sasuke.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame was passed out in the kitchen by the time Itachi and Zetsu returned with Tobi and Sasuke. Itachi glared at Kisame's body, stepping over him and going to the fridge. He grabbed four bottles of water, handing them out to his three companions.

"I'll take you to see Pain-sama, otouto," Itachi said after gulping his bottle of water to halfway.

Zetsu stood behind Itachi, wrapping his arms around the younger man. He kissed Itachi's neck, worried. "But what about your injuries, Itachi-kun?"

"I'm fine, Zetsu," Itachi whispered, holding Zetsu's hand to comfort him. "Just trust me. I know my body better than anyone."

"Well... if you're fine... maybe tonight, we..."

Itachi smiled, tilting his head back and kissing Zetsu's jaw. "Of course. Now, look; how about you take Tobi and Kisame into their room and... talk, while I take Sasuke to Pain."

Zetsu nodded, kissing Itachi one last time before walking to Kisame and lifting him up from the ground, carrying him away. Tobi followed in a hurry, holding Zetsu's cloak.

-LINEBREAK-

"You need to stop drinking, Kisame," Zetsu growled once Kisame had gained consciousness and was coherent enough to talk to.

"Why? What's it to you if I drink?"

"You're hurting Tobi!" Zetsu snapped, pulling Tobi into his side. "If you really do love him you'll stop drinking!"

Kisame scoffed. "Hurting him? How?" He asked sarcastically.

Zetsu shook his head, gently pulling Tobi's shirt from the boy's body. Tobi whimpered, trying to cover himself; he wasnt comfortable being naked right now. Kisame gasped as he saw the bruises and cuts adorning Tobi's stomach and chest. He ran a finger over a nasty black bruise covering Tobi's left nipple.

Kisame fought back tears. "I... did this?" he whispered.

Zetsu nodded, gently easing Tobi onto his back. "It gets worse."

Tobi shook as his pants were removed, and Kisame gasped as he saw the boy's injured private and ruined entrance. Kisame couldnt stop the tears now. Hastily wiping them away, he pulled Tobi onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Tobi," he whispered, tears falling onto Tobi's head. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Tobi. I love you so much."

Tobi hid his face in Kisame's chest, holding back his own tears. "Kisa-chan no drink anymore?"

Kisame shook his head. "At least not around you, Tobi. Never around you anymore."

Tobi shook timidly. "Tobi doesnt want sex tonight. Is that okay with Kisa-chan?"

Kisame nodded. "It's fine, Tobi. No more until you're ready again."

Zetsu nodded his head acceptingly. "I'll leave Tobi with you, but if you dare hurt him willingly, Kisame..."

"I wouldnt sober, Zetsu," Kisame growled. "You know that."

"Yes. But there's no harm in just being sure."

Kisame had to agree there. "Come on, Tobi, let's lay down for a while. I'm sure you're tired and sore."

Tobi nodded. The numbing solution Zetsu had given him was wearing off and the pain was returning. Tobi whimpered as his ass ached painfully. Kisame caressed the boy carefully, kissing his cheek.

-LINEBREAK-

"He wants to join, Pain-sama," Itachi said quietly, pointing to Sasuke.

Pain nodded understandingly. "I have no doubt that he's strong enough, but Orochimaru still has the tenth ring. He cant be a member without it."

"We can go and get it, then, leader-sama," Itachi suggested. "Orochimaru's dead so it wont be a problem."

"Hmm... if you can get the ring than you can join, Sasuke," Pain agreed. "We do need more members around here, I suppose."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded. "We'll get on it right away, sir."

"You have three weeks at the most. Please be back as soon as you can."

**A/N another chapter :D Updates for this one might be slower than you're used to because I'm going to type up other stuff I've written in my books and post them, so I'll be working on quite a few at once, but this one will still be one of my main priorities ^::^ Anyways, Sasuke is in Akatsuki? *gasp* What will happen? Who will appear? What the fuck is going on altogether? Heheh, jokes ^::^ But, yeah, delayed updates, more stories with lemony goodness, nothing else worth noting, tbh. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Sorry, sorry, the bold for Zetsu's black side didnt come up so I'm just reposting it to cause less confusion between their conversation.**

"Aniki!" Sasuke called out a few days after setting off to get Orochimaru's ring. "Aniki, where are you?"

"I'm over here, otouto," Itachi said calmly, stepping out from behind some trees. "I was just looking around for signs of life."

Sasuke smiled, running to his brother and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, aniki; I just dont like when you disappear! I feel like you'll leave me again when I cant see you."

Itachi hugged his brother back tightly, a chuckle leaving his throat. "I would NEVER leave you, otouto. Ever. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Aniki!"

"Come, we must set the fire and place the Genjutsu on it before we freeze to death."

"Oh, yeah. Please, let me do it, aniki. Allow your eyes to rest."

Itachi closed his eyes, smiling. Once the fire was started and the genjutsu was placed, Itachi felt someone's head laying in his lap. Itachi opened his eyes, looking down onto Sasuke's smiling face. Itachi smiled once more, stroking his beloved brother's face softly.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu was sulking. He had begged Pain to let him go on the mission with Itachi but Pain refused. Sitting in his room, Zetsu looked around at Itachi's belongings. He smiled to himself.

"I love Itachi-kun," he whispered to himself, holding one of Itachi's spare cloaks in his arms, trying to pretend it was his partner.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi called from outside the door, knocking on it. "Zetsu-san, can Tobi come in?"

"Yeah."

Tobi opened the door, limping in and sitting on Zetsu's bed with the plantman, hugging him tightly. Zetsu smiled, hugging the kid back.

"Is there something you need, Tobi-kun?" Zetsu asked, pulling Tobi down to lay on top of him.

Tobi giggled. "Tobi just wanted to say hi!"

Zetsu grinned. "Hi, Tobi. Where's Kisame?"

"He said he had a solo mission so Tobi has to stay home without him." Tobi scrunched his face up in disappointment.

"I see. And why are you limping?"

"Tobi fell over Samehada..." Tobi blushed, embarrassed.

Zetsu chuckled. "You always have been clumsy."

Tobi yawned. "Tobi is tired, Zetsu-san. Does Zetsu-san want to join Tobi in sleep?"

Zetsu smiled, gently brushing Tobi's hair from his face. "I have a better idea; how about we train together? Show me how much you've improved."

Tobi grinned, nodding his head. "Tobi -!"

"Zetsu?" Pain poked his head into the room. "May I speak with Tobi? It's very important."

"Of course, Pain-sama. Do you want me to leave the room?"

"No, it's fine, it's nothing private. Probably best if you listen if you were going to go ahead with training. Tobi, I found more information on your Kekkei Genkai."

"Really?" Tobi shouted, excited.

Pain nodded. "I cant find a name for it, but I've found details on it. You've got an incredibly rare bloodline, Tobi."

"Cool! What does Tobi's Kekkei Genkai do?"

Pain smiled, fishing a scroll from his cloak. "Study this. When you fully understand it all and can remember it I want you to come see me in my office. But dont rush it, okay? We'll take it slow."

Zetsu was in shock; Tobi had an extremely rare bloodline? Than why was he found under boulders? What exactly did Pain mean by "incredibly rare" anyway? Incredibly rare could mean heaps of things; they could have been a very prosperous clan but been massacred to a handful like the Uchiha's had. They could have branched off into different clans, leaving only a few full-blooded of that clan left. Or they could just be simply incredibly rare like Pain said. So many possibilities... Zetsu was going to have to do some research into this.

Before Zetsu could voice his thoughts, Pain called him outside to speak privately. "Zetsu, I need to speak with you privately."

"Of course, sir."

When they got back to Pain's office, it began. "I want you to find as much information as you possibly can on Tobi's former clan. He comes from a clan massacred to extinction the same year you found Tobi."

"What is the clan name, sir?"

"It is unrecorded, though Tobi is the last of the clan surviving to this very day. I want you to take Tobi back to the very place you got him and see if it rings any bells for him. If he cant remember his own bloodline, he's going to have a lot of trouble with this Kekkei Genkai."

Zetsu nodded. "What if he remembers things... traumatic to him?"

"You know Tobi better than anyone, so I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Okay. We'll leave now, then."

"Good. Take care of yourselves, Zetsu-kun."

'We will."

-LINEBREAK-

"Aniki, his base is just over that mountain," Sasuke pointed a week and a half later.

"Sasuke, wait." Itachi looked worried now. "I know that you killed Orochimaru but isnt his righthand man still alive?"

"Kabuto? Well... yeah, but -"

"Than we have to be careful. If he's still alive he could have a vendetta against you and try to kill you."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He was certain Kabuto would have cleared out by now but he had learnt already that his brother was extremely paranoid. Itachi was just acting on that paranoia to wanna keep his brother safe.

They entered the abandoned lair, Sasuke leading the way to Orochimaru's main chamber. So far they hadnt seen anyone else but Itachi was right to be paranoid. Kabuto was still somewhere in that lair, and he was not a happy camper.

-LINEBREAK-

It had taken days to get Tobi back to where he was found. Tobi was whining the entire time, wanting to stay back at the base and wait for Kisame to return, but Zetsu was stubborn. Tobi had thrown a fit, holding onto the railings of the bed, saying he wouldnt let go until Kisame came back, so all Zetsu could do was rip his arms from the railing as gently as he could and throw the boy onto his back, carrying him out of the base.

"Tobi," Zetsu warned for the fifteenth time just that morning, "I said we arent going back to the base until we get to where we're going."

"Zetsu-san wont even tell Tobi where they going! Zetsu-san is being unfair to Tobi!"

Zetsu rolled his eyes; Tobi was never like this back when he was in charge of him; Kisame really was letting Tobi get away with everything, wasnt he?

"Tobi, you were never like this back when I had you, so stop it. I'm guessing Kisame gives you a heap of free reign but you wont get that with us. ** If you dont fucking listen to us, you stupid brat, than you wont be going back to Kisame! You got that? Now fucking shut your mouth and dont say another word!" **

Tobi whimpered, taken aback. Zetsu never spoke to him before like that; he must be really being a handful lately. Tobi hung his head, quieting down instantly. "G-gomenasai, Zetsu-san..." Tobi whispered, not making eye contact.

Zetsu sighed. "You really were too hard on the poor boy," he said to himself. **"And you werent stern enough. If I left you to handle Tobi the kid wouldnt stop whining until we got back home! **Tobi is a good boy..."

Tobi kept his eye on the ground, following silently behind Zetsu as his gaurdian argued amongst himself. He wouldnt admit it to Zetsu but said man really hurt his feelings.

-LINEBREAK-

When Tobi didnt say another word all day both sides of Zetsu were sincerely worried.

"This is all your fault," Shiroi growled at himself. **"Like it is! You're the one who cant control him! **It isnt Tobi's fault... Kisame had just - **Dont blame Kisame just because he can control little brats better than you can. **I wasnt going to! I was just saying that Kisame seems to be giving Tobi too much freedom... **Tobi would have been better off staying in our care. **I dont know... Kisame's doing a fine job, but... **But what? **I dont think we could've looked after Tobi forever."

Zetsu's bickering was interrupted by Tobi's sneeze. Zetsu gazed over, hearing the boy sniffing, wiping at his nose. Tobi didnt look very well.

"Are you alright, Tobi-kun?" Zetsu asked worriedly. Tobi nodded, looking away from Zetsu. "Speak to me, Tobi; what's wrong?"

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi is being quiet just like Zetsu-san told Tobi to..." he whispered, barely audible over the silent wind.

"Now look at what you've done!" Zetsu shouted at himself, startling Tobi. **"Me? I didnt do anything! **Yes, you did! You were fucking cruel to Tobi when all he wanted was to stay home and wait for his lover! **He was disrespecting us! **He's a fucking kid! He doesnt know any better!"

Tobi whimpered, frightened by the shouting. "S-stop..." He whispered, too scared to speak up in case they turned on him again.

"He's only a boy, for crying out loud! **We should've disciplined him years ago! **No, we shouldnt have! Tobi is perfect just the way he is! **No, he's not! He's a disrespectful, loud-mouthed, air-headed, only-good-for-fucking little shit!" **

Tobi cried out, feeling so hurt he couldnt put it into words. Shiroi gasped at Kuroi's words, never having thought that Kuroi felt so strongly about Tobi. Shiroi was stunned; he couldnt even go after Tobi when the boy ran off, sobbing.

"How could you say that about Tobi?" Zetsu hissed. "**Admit it; you agree with me**. No way in hell would I ever agree with that bullshit! I love Tobi and I know you do, too! Now we're going to find Tobi and you're going to tell him you're sorry and that you didnt mean a word of it! **I'm sick of him throwing shit fits every two seconds! I liked him back when he would listen to us without having to yell at him! ** Yeah? Well, I like Tobi as he is now, too! He just takes a lot more work and patience to deal with! That's why only us, Kisame and Itachi can really deal with him! Itachi's brotherly insticts kicked in a long time ago for Tobi, Kisame is in love with Tobi, and we have a special connection with him because we saved his life!"

Kuroi didnt reply back to this. Swearing under his breath, Zetsu got to his feet, chasing after Tobi. He only hoped that Tobi wouldnt take it too deeply.

**A/N Poor Tobi :( When people say things like that about you (especially in front of you) it hurts so bad :( That's why Zetsu is going to fix it again! :D Anyways, should Sasuke be paired with someone like the main ones are? It would have to be out of Hidan and Kakuzu (Im really not sure if Sasori has those parts... but if you want it, suggest it anyways ^::^) and MAAAYBEEE Pain or Konan ;P Anyways, just leave your opinions with me and I'll get cracking on it when I have the time :D**


	29. Chapter 29

By the time Zetsu found Tobi it had been hours since the boy took off. Tobi was laying on the ground, shivering uncontrollably and sneezing badly. Zetsu shook his head.

"Poor little thing..." Zetsu knelt down, picking up the kid in his arms, holding him close. Tobi whimpered in his sleep. **"I think he's sick. **He looks it, that's for sure."

Pressing the back of his hand against Tobi's forehead he realised that the boy had a fever. Zetsu sighed, pulling Tobi into his cloak, trying to keep him warm.

"Let's make a fire and lay him down in front of it," Zetsu whispered to Kuroi. "I hope he'll be okay; he's got a bad case of the flu already. **You stay here with the boy; I'll gather firewood."**

Zetsu nodded, tenderly laying Tobi down on the ground while Zetsu split into two; each side gaining their own perfect body. Shiroi rolled Tobi onto his side, knowing that if the boy needed to throw up he could choke on it as he laid on his back.

Tobi whimpered in his sleep. "ZuZu-kun..."

Shiroi froze. What was that? Tobi WAS asleep, wasnt he? Of course he was! But why would the boy call HIM of all people a pet name after everything Zetsu's done to him? He must have voiced his thoughts because Kuroi answered him from the edge of the forest.

**"Maybe it's not because of what we've done TO him, but rather what we do FOR him..." **

Shiroi nodded, processing the thought and feeling tears coming to his eyes because of it. "I love you, too, Tobi-kun."

-LINEBREAK-

The two Uchiha had entered the main chamber, walking straight to the ring and grabbing it from Orochimaru's severed hand. Sasuke slipped it onto his finger with a smirk, turning to Itachi and hugging his older brother lovingly.

"Aniki, we've done it!"

"Yes, otouto, we have. We make a good team."

"Maybe when we get back we can ask our leader to place us together, aniki!"

Itachi frowned. "I would like that, but... my current partner is my lover and I dont want him to be left out... He's had a very rough past, and I dont want him to start trying to kill himself again."

Sasuke's grin faded at the news. "Well... maybe we can spar together, than, aniki. I wouldnt wanna make you unhappy by making you leave your lover."

Itachi hugged his brother tightly. "It's alright, otouto. I'll talk to Zetsu and he should understand."

"Zetsu?" a voice came from the doorway. "I remember him. You're fucking that freak, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi and Sasuke whirled around, Mangekyou Sharingan's activating simultaniously.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke growled.

"You didnt answer my question, Itachi. Who's the bottom? Surely it has to be Zetsu; a freak such as him probably doesnt even have a cock!"

"Dont talk about Zetsu like that," Itachi snarled. "I wont let you insult him like this. Sasuke, let's go."

Sasuke nodded, and the two Uchiha charged towards the intruder.

-LINEBREAK-

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi yelped, sitting up in a rush; he had had a frightening nightmare and had woken him up with a start.

"Hush, Tobi," Zetsu soothed, laying the boy back down by the raging fire, wiping at Tobi's damp forehead with a wet cloth. "You're very sick. Dont push yourself."

Tobi nodded, rolling back onto his side to watch the fire. He didnt want to look at Zetsu right now.

"Tobi..." Tobi heard Zetsu shifting, kneeling next to the boy. "We're so sorry."

Tobi sniffled a sob. "Zetsu-san really hurt Tobi's feelings..."

**"Suck it the fuck up, baby," **Kuroi growled, wincing as he heard Tobi whimper and cry again. He sighed. **"Tobi, I'm sorry."**

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi is upset with Zetsu-san. Tobi doesnt want to talk to him now."

Zetsu sighed. He moved closer to Tobi, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Tobi flinched.

"Dont touch Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi..." Zetsu watched the boy a little longer, knowing that Tobi was very, very sick and they wouldnt be able to move again until Tobi was better.

Tobi shivered, his teeth chattering, tears spilling from his eye at the massive migraine he was suffering from. Zetsu silently removed his cloak, laying it down on top of the sick boy. Tobi gasped, tensing, but opened his eye once more, looking at the cloak.

"Zetsu-san?" Tobi whispered, finally looking at the man, though still not making eye contact. "Wont Zet-san be cold?"

Zetsu shrugged. "We dont care as long as you're warm, Tobi."

Tobi lowered his eye, not knowing what to think of Zetsu at the moment. "Thank you..." he whispered.

"You're welcome, Tobi." Zetsu leant down over Tobi, turning the boy's head up to face his own. He kissed Tobi's forehead gently. "Get better soon, Tobi."

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had stayed up the entire night keeping watch over his boy. He loved Tobi; both sides of him did no matter how much Kuroi tried to deny it. Zoning out into his thoughts, he snapped back harshly as he heard Tobi groaned horridly from back at the camp.

Zetsu got to his feet, running to Tobi, just in time to lift Tobi up so the boy threw up all over Zetsu. Tobi couldnt help it; he was very fucking sick after all. Tobi whimpered as he saw what he had done, remembering the last time he had thrown up on Zetsu and flinched away, bracing himself for the hits.

Tobi opened his eye again as he heard Zetsu sigh after a few seconds. "Z-zetsu-san?" he whimpered.

"It's okay, Tobi," Zetsu said softly. "You're very sick. Just lay back down and I'll find something to clean you up with."

"O-okay..."

Zetsu gingerly helped the boy back onto the ground, rolling him onto his side again. Seriously hating the fact that not only his cloak but his actual clothes as well were covered in vomit, Zetsu began grumbling to himself.

As the plantman got to his feet, about to leave to find a source of water anywhere, he was startled when Tobi grabbed his hand, halting him. "Tobi is so very sorry..." he whispered, looking Zetsu straight in the eye.

Zetsu smiled reluctantly. "It's okay, Tobi, I understand. It was an accident; I wasnt shoving anything down your throat this time so it's alright."

Tobi weakly smiled back at his guardian. "T-tobi... forgives you for last night, Zetsu-san..."

Zetsu smiled back at the boy, leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead again. "I really love you, Tobi."

"Tobi loves you, too, ZuZu-kun."

Zetsu grinned as he heard the same name from last night repeated. He placed another kiss on the boy's forehead lovingly, reassuring him that he would be back and went to find a water source to clean the boy up.

-LINEBREAK-

"Aniki..." Sasuke whispered, shaking his older brother's shoulder in worry. "Aniki... are you okay?"

"Nngh..." Itachi moaned, opening his bleary eyes. "Did you get him... otouto?"

Sasuke nodded. "Dont move, Itachi, it's okay. I'll get you back to the base and they'll get someone to help you, right?"

Itachi nodded, closing his eyes again as he felt his younger brother pick him up and try and run as quick as he could back to the base. Itachi coughed up blood, his body quivering from the massive damage he had suffered.

Sasuke couldnt have been more relieved when he saw the base in sight. He quickened his pace, having been running for days, only stopping to rest when he couldnt get up from the ground once again. He got the base door open with his newly aquired ring, screaming for someone to help him.

Konan and Pain ran from the office, taking Itachi from Sasuke's arms and rushing him into the infirmary. Sasuke felt tears running down his cheeks as he watched them check his aniki over before throwing an oxygen mask over his mouth and trying to fix his body not only with chakra but with every day hospital utensils, having to go as far as operating on the older Uchiha.

Sasuke sobbed himself to sleep, and when Konan woke him up hours later she smiled. "He's going to be fine, Sasuke-kun. He wants to see you."

Sasuke grinned, running to the bed and kneeling next to it. Itachi still had the oxygen mask, but he seemed much more healthier than after the fight.

**A/N Woohoo, another chapter! Umm.. cant remember what I was gonna say in my A/N this time so meh! Probably remember it next chapter or something. Anyway, I've an idea for a new plot twist I've been wanting to add in for a while now, so I'll probably start it in the next chapter or so :D And yeah, Im collabarating with all the suggestions everyone gave me for the Sasuke pairing so it'll most likely begin in the next chapter as well (I hate having to choose a suggestion from just one person so I try and mix it all together so no one feels ignored :) And yes, I do try and put in every suggestion I recieve so feel free to add in any suggestion at any time ^::^) Read on, my beloved readers :D!**


	30. Chapter 30

"This is Sasori," Itachi introduced Sasuke a few days later when he got out of the infirmary, "the big guy with the sword is Kisame, the tan one with stitches is Kakuzu, and the foul-mouthed idiotic priest is Hidan."

Hidan whistled at Sasuke, looking the younger Uchiha up and down. "Sexy!" he cat-called.

Itachi glared at Hidan. "Shut up."

Sasuke blushed. "No, it's okay, aniki."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan as well, smacking the immortal upside the head. Sasori didnt seem to be interested at all and just walked back into his room. Konan and Pain stood at the back, watching Kakuzu and Hidan carefully. Pain had allowed the immortal duo to come out of their room after months of solitude (only because he was sick of the constant fighting and yelling), but he didnt want them to hurt another member so he was going to keep a close eye on them for a while.

"Hey, hey!" Hidan called out, jumping to Sasuke's side. "I have to tell you all about Jashinism before you leave, Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh? Aniki, what's he on about?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, Hidan. I will not let you try and corrupt my little brother with your stupid beliefs."

"Oh, come on, Itachi! Sasuke would make a fucking hot masochist! You have to agree with that!"

Itachi glared harder at the immortal but said immortal just didnt get it. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the throat, yanking him away forcibly.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakuzu introduced himself politely, showing more interest in Sasuke than he had for anything non-money in a long time. "Itachi introduced us. I'm Kakuzu, our accountant. Now, we have a strict budget here in Akatsuki so you cant go over it, okay?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, as did Pain and Konan. Every other member Kakuzu had threatened with death the first time he told them about going over the budget. It seemed the immortal duo both had an interest in Sasuke. This would be interesting, but would certainly keep Pain on his toes.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi had been sleeping the days away, hardly waking even for food or to go to the bathroom. Really the only times he woke was when he was throwing up, which was rather often. It worried Zetsu, but Tobi didnt seem to have anything other than a severe flu.

"Shh..." Zetsu soothed, running his hand through the boy's hair as Tobi threw up what little food he had in his little belly. "You'll be okay, Tobi. Look; we really need to get back to Pain... I'm going to carry you the rest of the way so warn me if you're about to throw up, okay?"

Tobi nodded weakly, holding his aching head. Oh, how he wanted his head to explode to finally rid him of the horrid ache. Zetsu gently picked Tobi up, trying not to make his tummy lose even more of its contents. He held Tobi bridal style, keeping Tobi's head close to his chest so the boy could listen to the steady heartbeat to keep him calm.

Walking slowly, he packed everything up, slinging his pack under his cloak and setting off again.

-LINEBREAK-

When Kisame had returned back to the base just a few days ago he had been planning on humping Tobi if the boy would allow it, but when he couldnt find said kid anywhere in the base, he was informed that he and Zetsu were off together on a request from leader.

"Damn Zetsu always getting in the way of my life." he growled to himself. "Though I have to admit that Sasuke is very cute as well... I'm sure Tobi wouldnt mind if I got a piece of ass from someone else... after all, he's a very forgiving kid... and it's not like it'll be the first time..."

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi had been steadily getting worse as Zetsu wore on. Zetsu was so worried; Tobi wasnt breathing properly at this stage. Changing his direction, Zetsu instead went to where he knew a halfway house was. When he saw the wooden building in sight, he ran towards it, banging on the door loudly in his worry.

When it opened, Zetsu ran into the one-roomed building in his panic, not knowing what to do.

"Can I help you?" The female who had opened the door asked with a raised eyebrow. She obviously didnt know Akatsuki or she would be begging for mercy.

"I need to stay here," Zetsu growled, looking around for a bed. "My... subordinate is very sick and I dont know my way to another village."

"You're a Shinobi?" Zetsu nodded. "Okay. The bed's just in that corner."

Zetsu ran to it, laying Tobi down on the bed. Tobi moaned as he was moved; he was obviously in pain. Zetsu hushed Tobi soothingly, holding the boy's hand as Zetsu pulled the bed covers over the boy.

"How long's he been sick for?" the woman came to Zetsu's side to observe Tobi.

"About a week. I thought he would've been better by now but he's just getting worse."

The woman nodded. "I'm sure he'll be okay; he probably just needs to rest properly."

Zetsu sat on the bed next to the shivering boy. "Please get better, Tobi-kun..."

"My name's Sesei," the woman introduced.

"...Zetsu..."

Sesei smiled. "You can stay here for as long as you need."

Zetsu shook his head. "We should've been back home by now! Pain-sama must be very worried..."

-LINEBREAK-

"Where the hell are Zetsu and Tobi!" Pain shouted. "They should have been back a week ago!"

Konan shrugged. "I'm sure that they'll be fine. This is Zetsu we're talking about, after all. He wouldnt be beaten so easily."

"Get me Itachi and Kisame."

Konan nodded, going out to find them. When she brought them to the office, Pain told them to go out immediately and try to find their teammates.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu jumped to his feet as he heard Tobi screaming in pain from the corner of the room. Running to the boy he climbed onto the bed, trying to hold Tobi down on it.

"It's okay, Tobi," Zetsu tried to say softly but Tobi was in too much pain to hear him.

"It huuuurts!" He cried out. "ZuZu-kuuuun!"

Zetsu, not knowing how to comfort him, laid down next to the boy, pulling the smaller body in close to his own, holding him tightly. He didnt care that he could get sick; Tobi needed him.

The front door opened and Sesei hurried in, a packet of painkillers and assorted medicines in her hand. She handed them to Zetsu but Zetsu shook his head.

"His body cant even handle small amounts of water right now; there's no way he can take these."

Sesei frowned, seeing the poor boy thrashing in pain. "I wonder what's wrong with him..."

Tobi finally ceased his screaming, sobbing pitifully as he calmed down, pushing in closer to Zetsu's body for the warmth. Zetsu stroked the boy's hair soothingly, sincerely worried.

"How far is the nearest hospital?" he whispered.

"About three days' walk."

Zetsu nodded. "Is it a Shinobi village?"

"Yeah..."

Zetsu thought it over; Tobi desperately needed medical attention, but if someone recognised the cloaks... well, he could take them off and shove them both in their packs, but Zetsu was listed in every bingo book and it would be hard to miss him... No! Tobi needed help and that's all there was too it.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame and Itachi had made it to the halfway house in more than half of the time it took Zetsu and Tobi, and when they questioned the woman who owned the halfway house, they were informed that Zetsu had left just the day before with his "subordinate", who was very sick.

Itachi and Kisame thanked the woman, running towards the town they were told their partners were heading to.

"Is Zetsu stupid or something?" Kisame growled. "Taking Tobi to a Shinobi village!"

"The woman said he was dying, Kisame," Itachi said softly. "Zetsu loves Tobi; he would want to take his chances if it meant making Tobi better."

Kisame shook his head. "Tobi wouldnt be dying... He was fine last time I saw him and he couldnt have just gotten so sick so quickly without a good reason... Maybe Zetsu poisoned Tobi!"

Itachi slapped Kisame's shoulder angrily. "Dont say that! Zetsu would never poison someone he loves! You dont know him as well as you think you do so dont you dare start."

"I'm just worried about Tobi, Itachi! Cant you understand that?"

"I am too, Kisame! I love Tobi just as much as you!"

The two argued until they saw a green figure moving quickly along the trail on the ground. They jumped from the tree branches, running to the figure and shouting for it to stop.

It turned around, for them to see Zetsu, tears running down his face, a bloody bundle being hugged close to his arms. Itachi reached out, eyes on the bundle, to gently grab Zetsu's shoulder and calm him down.

"What's that, Zetsu?" he said softly. "Where's Tobi?"

Zetsu sniffed. "That's Tobi... I dont think he's gonna make it..."

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame paced outside the hospital emergancy ward waiting for news of Tobi. When Kisame and Itachi had found Zetsu, Kisame had grabbed the bloody bundle, warily pulling it back to reveal Tobi's bloodied, agonized face.

"Dear god!" Itachi stifled a yelp, bringing his hand to his mouth, his eyes wide. "His... there's blood pouring out of every opening in his body... What are we standing around waiting for? We need to get him to the hospital ASAP!"

Zetsu held Tobi tightly to his body, sobbing, as he carried the bloody lump as far as he could go, as fast as he could go. He could hear Tobi calling out in his pain, feel the boy's body quivering in agony, and all Zetsu wanted to do was stop and comfort Tobi as best he could, but he knew that if they wasted even a second it could mean death for Tobi.

Now here they were, having threatened the hospital into helping the boy as best they could, waiting for any news of him. Zetsu was an emotional wreck, Itachi trying to comfort him, Kisame, too stunned to show any emotion.

After an entire day of waiting, a surgeon came out, blood all over his gloves, an odd expression on his face.

"I..." he began, "I dont know what to say... He made it, but..."

A/N CLIFFHANGERS! WHY! Lol even I dont like cliffhangers and Im the one who knows what is gonna happen hahah ^::^ Yeah, poor Tobi-kun :'( So lucky that Zetsu was with him and took care of him so well while he was so sick.

What's the deal with Tobi's sudden illness? Well, stay tuned and find out ^::^ (Hehe, sorry, I couldnt resist ;P)


	31. Chapter 31

"What's wrong with him?" Itachi asked, holding Zetsu by the shoulders so the man didnt take off into the infirmary to find Tobi. "Is he going to be okay?"

The surgeon shook his head. "He's still in a very critical state. In all honesty, we dont know whether he'll pull through or not. We had to perform several surgeries on him and he still needs more. Let me ask you something; did you take him anywhere near the ruins of the Shinobi clan that was wiped out?"

Zetsu nodded. "I took him there for an experiment."

The surgeon narrowed his eyes. "What experiment?"

"... He's an amnesiac... I found him there years ago. I wanted to see if we could trigger memories for him."

"Well dont ever take him back there again!" The surgeon snapped. "You should've known better! I dont know why he isnt dead; everyone else who's ever gone there since the massacre has died!"

Kisame scoffed. "If that's the case, than why isnt Zetsu sick at all?"

The surgeon raised an eyebrow. "You went in, as well? You... you should be dead!"

Zetsu shook his head. "I only get sick when I consume something poisoned or... already sick. Or be injected with the sickness. My plant filters spores out of the air so I dont catch sicknesses from other people or places."

"Very interesting... But that doesnt change the fact that almost all the poor child's internal organs have raptured, and his entire system was halfway through failing thanks to going there! Such a young boy shouldnt meet a gruesome death like that!"

"Look, we knew nothing dangerous would happen if we went there! If we knew we wouldnt have taken Tobi back, okay? What even happened to him?"

The surgeon sighed. "Well... the clan that was massacred... they were rumored to be a jinx, a bad luck charm. A lot of things happened around people from that clan... mysterious deaths... fires... loss of property... everything... so they were massacred by a larger clan. The clan that killed everyone had planted a poisonous substance around the entire area built to kill anyone immediately who did not carry the cursed clan's blood. This was made so if they missed anyone they would not be saved, and died slowly and painfully, and to this day, the poison still hasnt worn off. Everyone who has gone near that area since the day of the massacre has not survived. The boy you brought to us is the first recorded person to still be alive from that."

Zetsu shook his head. "I dont believe that for a second. I want to see Tobi right now."

"No, you cant. He's still in very bad shape; he's hooked up to life support and he cant have any visitors. You can see him when his condition stabilizes a bit."

"I want to see him now," Zetsu growled. "We all want to see him, and if you dont let us see him right now you wont live to see another second."

The surgeon shivered, convinced; he wasnt strong enough to take on three at once. "R-right this way, then..."

Itachi kissed Zetsu softly as a thank you, smiling, and the three followed the surgeon into a corridor that was strangely deserted. A small door was opened and it stunk strangely of death.

"This is the intensive care unit," the surgeon explained. "A lot of people have died in this very room..."

The Akatsuki looked around for their young teammate, finding him laying in a bed on his side, hooked to life-support, oxygen mask over his mouth and in his nose, a blood-drip disappearing under tape on Tobi's wrist. There was even another drip filled with water and another with food, trying to nourish the boy whose system must have been totally depleted of those two neccessities.

"Tobi!" Kisame cried, going to his side, crying when he saw the state of his young lover. He gently stroked Tobi's face, closing his eyes and silently praying to anyone who would listen to save his boy.

"You need to be very quiet and try not to touch him too much," the surgeon explained with a whisper. "A nurse will be in shortly to check up on him."

Itachi and Zetsu nodded, having to explain it to Kisame, who was in too much emotional pain to have heard. The surgeon left reluctantly, quietly closing the door behind him.

Tobi lay, deep asleep, oblivious to the beeping of machines that were the only thing keeping his heart beating. Zetsu and Itachi sat by the bed as well, overwhelmed with sadness.

"I cant believe this..." Kisame muttered to himself, seeing the difficulty Tobi was having breathing, even with a machine built to breathe for him. Kisame was silent for a few seconds before he turned on Zetsu. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM THERE?" He screamed.

Tobi awoke, trying to scream, but all that came out was a strangled cough. Zetsu jumped to Tobi's side immediately, only Tobi on his mind, while Itachi tried to calm Kisame down. The heart monitor began beeping irratically as Tobi shook in fear and Zetsu had to hold him tightly, hearing the boy's labored breathing from the pain he was experiencing.

"Get off of him!" A nurse yelled, coming into the room. "You'll reopen all his stitching and cause everything to rapture again!"

Zetsu reluctantly let go, hearing Tobi weeping from pain.

-LINEBREAK-

There was a lot more tension between the three as they waited a week for Tobi to recover from his latest surgery. Kisame hated Zetsu again, Zetsu was angry at himself and Kisame for treating him like he was, and Itachi didnt know who's side to take. He loved Zetsu, but he had been so close to Kisame for years, now, and they were relatively close as well. Itachi normally chose to stay out of their direct arguments with his head down.

"Itachi?" Zetsu asked after one such argument, seeing his lover sitting against a wall, legs held against the Uchiha's chest, his face planted on his knees. Zetsu knelt beside his younger lover. "What's wrong?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm fine, Zetsu."

Kisame pushed Zetsu out of the way. "Are you alright, Itachi-kun?"

"Hn."

Kisame frowned. "Why do you talk to HIM more than me now?"

"Because I love him."

Kisame growled and Zetsu stiffened; he didnt like the sudden change in Kisame's chakra. It felt more... deadly than usual. Kisame clenched his hand into a fist and it began trembling, like he wanted to punch Itachi but holding back was incredibly hard.

"Itachi," Zetsu said softly, "come here."

Kisame's fists were like blurs; the second Itachi got to his feet to go to his lover, Kisame struck the second Sharingan was deactivated.

Itachi skidded along the ground to Zetsu's feet and Zetsu hurriedly picked his younger lover up from the ground, holding him tightly. He snarled as Kisame advanced on them both.

"You've become a real asshole to everyone lately," Zetsu said quietly, eyes meeting with Kisame's, deep hatred held in both gazes. "You're only good to Tobi but treat everyone around you like shit."

Kisame narrowed his silver eyes, hand reaching behind his back to grab Samehada. "Wanna say that again, Zetsu?"

"Why would he?" Itachi whispered, crimson eyes locking onto silver. "You heard him perfectly well and you know he's right. All Tobi is to you is a fuck-toy and you're leading him on."

"What makes you think that?"

"I know you're cheating on him. I followed you when you told him he had a solo mission. I never once saw you head in the direction of Pain-sama's office, nor even come out of the direction, so I followed you. You're cheating on him with some village whores."

"You sick asshole," Zetsu spat, tightening his hold on Itachi. "How long has that been going on for?"

"At least a month," Itachi said, watching the way Kisame's body shook from anger.

When the sharkman spoke next it was with forced calmness. "I would never do that to Tobi so I dont know what you're talking about, Itachi."

"Kisame, we all know how good of an actor you really are," Zetsu snarled, getting to his feet. "I wouldnt be surprised if you really have been cheating on Tobi; you spend all your time with him but it's mainly to fuck the kid; you dont even train him anymore! Are you really losing interest in Tobi? I know you really did love him at first."

"What I do behind Tobi's back is none of your business," Kisame spat, deadly calm. "And it's none of your business if I love him or if I dont."

"It is if you're only going to hurt him in the end! Tobi is still more my responsibility than yours and I'll be damned if I let him get hurt like this! You'll break his heart!"

Kisame shrugged. "He'll get over it and forgive me. He always does."

Zetsu grabbed Kisame's cloak, pulling him in close. "It doesnt matter if he'll forgive you or not; you're still going to hurt him and this time it might be enough for him to break!" Zetsu shoved Kisame backwards, snarling ferally. "If you dont stop this nonsense I'll be going to Pain-sama and asking for Tobi back."

"Are you threatening me?" Kisame shouted.

"What the fuck do you think?"

Before Itachi could stop them the two had lunged at each other, rolling on the ground, punches, kicks and bites going in all directions. Several Jonin from the village had broken them apart, and the two Akatsuki had blood all over them but it didnt seem to be anything too serious.

Kisame walked off, giving them the bird on his way. "If I have to I'll tell Tobi a nasty lie to keep him away from you two so you dont wreck anything between us. You know he'll believe every word from my mouth."

Zetsu tried to chase after Kisame, but Itachi held him tightly. "Please, dont, Zetsu!" he exclaimed, burying his face in Zetsu's back. "Just drop it... We'll tell Pain-sama the second we come home, even if Kisame does tell Tobi something stupid. Pain can make everything better."

Zetsu nodded reluctantly, wanting his old subordinate back so bad.

A/N Lol this isnt actually a cliff-hanger so dont be mad ;P I know the story of the old clan massacre was shit but in my head it was so good but I just couldnt get it into words :! Anyway, if anyone has the time, can you tell me what you like most, hate most, want to see more of, ect ect? I wanna know what makes this story so popular so I know what everyone seems to like/hate ect to keep everyone interested for more stories.

Annnnnnd... there was something else, but I cant remember what I was gonna say AGAIN :#! Oh well ^::^ Yeah, I didnt really like this chapter much; it was just sooo good in my head but hard to put into writing -.-


	32. Chapter 32

"Tobi..." Zetsu whispered as he and Itachi sat on his bed, watching the sleeping boy.

"I think Tobi will be okay if he's survived this long," a nurse told them as she tipped liquidated food into the boy's drip. "He's had many surgeries and operations so he's going to be very sore and tender for a quite a while. He needs to rest now before we can let him go home."

"How is his eating and drinking going?" Itachi said softly.

"Well..." the nurse started, looking over her notes. "He's been on the drip constantly cause he's sleeping so much, but I think when he's awake more often, someone is going to come in and see how he can handle it."

Zetsu nodded. "Thanks."

The nurse nodded. "We've helped him best we could this time but if you take him back there we'll let him die; we've already risked so much letting him stay here for as long as he has."

Zetsu glared but Itachi ignored her. Jeez, these people sure are superstitious, arent they? The nurse left, leaving them alone with the sleeping boy.

"Havent seen Kisame for days, now," Itachi said out of the blue.

Zetsu nodded. "Dunno. He's probably avoiding us or going to fuck some random whores or something. Still cant believe he could do such a horrible thing to his own lover."

"I think he just got bored with Tobi," Itachi explained. "I've heard Kisame say that Tobi rarely does something different than what they always do. And I know Tobi doesnt give head and Kisame loves getting sucked off, so that's probably pissed him off, too."

"It's not Tobi's fault he doesnt like having cocks in his mouth!" Zetsu exclaimed, getting mad. "That's... our fault... not Tobi's!"

"Shh..." Itachi soothed gently, trying to keep his lover quiet so they wouldnt disturb Tobi's rest. "It's alright, Zetsu. Tobi's not mad at you for it so dont worry; he's probably just scared of choking again, that's all."

Zetsu nodded, kissing Itachi with need. "Itachi-kun, we are sorry to need it all of a sudden, but... we need sex, Itachi!"

Itachi blushed. "W-where, though?"

Zetsu pointed to his lap. "J-just a b-blowjob will w-work." he gasped.

Itachi blushed an even darker shade and got to his knees. He undid the belt to Zetsu's pants quickly, knowing Zetsu wasnt in the mood to wait around, and took the thickened organ in his mouth. Zetsu moaned loudly, holding Itachi's head.

"Itaaachiiii..." Zetsu moaned, reaching down to stroke Itachi's tip, not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure.

Itachi gasped as Zetsu's cold hand reached his member, feeling himself being engorged in blood. Itachi moaned, deepthroating the older man, thrusting into Zetsu's hand slowly as he was pleasured as well.

All was well, until... "Umm... ZuZu-kun? Ita-chan?"

They broke apart as if the other's touch had burnt them, wide-eyed, staring at a now fully awake Tobi. The boy was blushing fiercely, a little embarrassed at witnessing what to him was a show of unconditional love.

"Tobi..." Zetsu cleared his throat, not sure on what to say. What could he say; that he had completely lost his boner he was so fucking embarrassed?

Itachi fidgetted in the uncomfortable silence. "Did we frighten you?" he whispered, wanting desperately for someone to break the silence.

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi understands that sex is to show the other person how much they are loved." he blushed, looking at the ground.

Zetsu frowned. "Not quite, Tobi... but I'm glad that's what you consider it to be. You're talking about making love... sometimes... sex doesnt mean a thing to either person..."

Tobi frowned. "O-oh... where's Kisa-chan?"

The two older men looked uncomfortable again. "We dont know, Tobi-kun... How come?"

"Tobi wanted to ask Kisa-chan what sex with Tobi meant for him."

Itachi winced and Zetsu's heart broke. "Why would you want to ask him something like that?" Zetsu forced out.

"Because Kisa-chan has been mean to Tobi in sex lately."

"Mean... how?"

"He makes Tobi suck on his boy part and when Tobi says no he hits Tobi!"

"Where does he hit you, Tobi?" Itachi asked, sitting beside the boy.

"On Tobi's butt!"

Zetsu growled. "He's got no right to hit you for that shit!"

Tobi lowered his eye again to the ground. "Is Kisa-chan no good for Tobi anymore?"

Zetsu didnt know what to say. Itachi seemed dumbfounded as well.

-LINEBREAK-

Sasuke had been hanging around Hidan and Kakuzu the entire time while Itachi was gone. Sasuke found Jashinism quite interesting (though he still hated Hidan trying to convert him), and was fascinated by Kakuzu's love of money.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke questioned Hidan as the immortal came down the hallway, grumbling.

"With that shithead of a leader. Fuck, I hate him sometimes. You know what he did to me for punishment a while ago?"

"What?"

"Because he knew if he physically punished me I would fucking like it so he locked me in a room filled with fucking GIRL'S shit! I mean, pink fluffy shit was all over the walls and fuckin' fairies were flying everywhere and shit like that! I fucking BEGGED Jashin to kill me then and there."

Sasuke laughed heartily, amused by the story. "Pain really is an asshole to you, hehe."

"More than you know. He plays favorites with Zetsu more than anyone, though. Rumor goes around that they were fuck buddies years ago or some shit. I dont know, but I do know that Zetsu was one of the first Akatsuki members with Pain and Konan and that they're relatively close."

Sasuke shrugged. Like he'd know. "What do you wanna do today, Hidan-san?"

"... Let's go have some fun in Zetsu's greenhouse!"

Sasuke grinned, still not fully aware that Zetsu would go apeshit crazy when he found out they destroyed half of his plants on purpose.

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi was worried about Tobi's sleeping habits; the boy had only woken up that day because of the noise they were making, but apart from that, Tobi was barely waking up at all. Nurses had been coming in and out, assuring the two of them that it was normal for Tobi to be so exhausted after all his surgeries and that he would be waking up properly now in quite a short while.

"I need to take him back," Zetsu told Itachi as they got lunch together. "Pain asked us to and we cant refuse him."

Itachi nodded, knowing Zetsu was the most loyal out of everyone to Pain. "The only problem is that they wont help Tobi again if something happens to him."

Zetsu groaned, throwing his head onto the table in frustration. "But... Pain..."

"It's alright, Zetsu," Itachi soothed, rubbing his lover's back calmingly. "I'm sure if we didnt delay and had some sort of protection from the poison... I could probably get us some of those suits that people like pest exterminators wear..."

Zetsu grinned. "Could you really? **Of course he could, stupid fuck! ** Now, now, calm down, I was just -"

"Zetsu," Itachi smiled. "Of course I can. I'm looking at an exterminator right now."

Zetsu smirked, knowing what was about to happen.

**A/N Hahah one of the people who like this story the most, Zetsu's rose, actually gave me that 'Hidan locked in a girl's room' suggestion somewhere in the late beginning story, around where Deidara is almost killed; I just couldnt find a way to use it and I really liked the idea so I just had to put it in somewhere, and a majority of the suggestions go to her and PartyDarnit, and the whole story past chapter two goes to Hexanna for asking me to make it multi-chaptered so give them all a round of applause, and to everyone who'se made a suggestion even if it was just one ^::^ Anyways, sorry, guys, you'll have to wait just a liiittle longer for Sasuke pairing, but even when you do find out (although it should be a little obvious), it is most likely going to change for the story plot, although if you cant wait another chapter or two to find out just let me know and I'll tell you :) **


	33. Chapter 33

"When can Tobi come home, Kisa-chan?" Tobi whined to the sharkman almost a week later.

Kisame frowned, stroking the kid's hair. "I'm... not sure, Tobi."

"But Tobi been here for years!"

Kisame laughed, kissing Tobi's temple. "It's only been about four weeks, Tobi. Now, I need to go take care of some... errands. I'll be back later tonight." Tobi pouted before nodding. "You remember what I told you about Itachi and Zetsu, now, okay?"

"Tobi will!"

"Good boy, Tobi."

The door closed behind Kisame and Tobi pouted again. Sure, he believed everything Kisame had told him but in his heart he doubted some of his words.

"Ita-chan and ZuZu-kun would never rape Tobi again..." Tobi whined to himself. "Kisa-chan must be confused... ZuZu promised to never do that to Tobi and Ita-chan no like that!"

Speak of the devil, Tobi thought, as the door opened once again and his two gaurdians walked in together. Tobi, even with his doubts, still shrunk away from them as they sat down beside him.

"What's wrong, Tobi-kun?" Itachi asked gently, leaning down to stroke the boy's cheek.

Tobi shivered, closing his eye tightly, frightened. "N-nothing..." He remembered that Kisa-chan had told him not to tell Itachi or Zetsu that he knew he was going to be raped or they would hurt Kisame. Tobi wouldnt let them hurt Kisame, even if he had to sacrifice his own body again to protect him.

"Was Kisame here, Tobi?" Zetsu leant down, whispering it into his ear. Tobi nodded. "Did he tell you anything about us?"

Tobi shook his head immediately. "N-no!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're lying, Tobi."

"N-no,Tobi isnt!"

"You are, Tobi-kun," Zetsu agreed, tightening his hold on the boy's hand. "What did he say?"

"Kisa-chan said to Tobi that if he tells than ZuZu-kun and Ita-chan will hurt Kisa-chan!"

Zetsu growled. "Tobi, he's lying to you."

"No, ZuZu-kun is lying to Tobi! Kisa-chan wouldnt lie to Tobi!"

Itachi shook his head sadly. "Zetsu, Tobi's very confused." He turned to Tobi now. "I bet he told you we would rape you. Am I right?"

Tobi warily shook his head. "Y-yes..."

Zetsu growled again. "Itachi, I've had enough of this bullshit!"

Tobi whimpered, tensing up. Itachi relaxed Tobi before he replied.

"Zetsu, it's Kisame's way of getting back at us for knowing he's been cheating."

"Cheating?" Tobi whispered, confusion in his eye. "Has Kisa-chan been playing games with Ita-chan and ZuZu-kun and been cheating?"

Zetsu and Itachi couldnt help but smile at Tobi's innocence. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Tobi. Zetsu and I are going to go into town and make love so I want you to stay here and focus on getting better."

Tobi nodded, smiling. Zetsu hugged Tobi gently, trying not to lift Tobi up from the bed any further than he had to, and Itachi kissed Tobi on the forehead. They waved to the boy, leaving the room quietly.

Tobi sighed, already lonely. "Tobi wishes he could go home..."

-LINEBREAK-

Pain rubbed his temples in frustration. Being the leader of an evil organisation sure was stressful. Just that morning Sasori had been complaining about Sasuke and the Immortal Duo being too loud, and when Pain went to check up on them, he found all three of them in bed together. Pain had rubbed his eyes in disbelief, but when the image was still there, he turned around and walked back out, too shocked to say anything.

Now, listening to Hidan and Kakuzu fighting again over their religion and money, and Sasuke cheering them both on for entertainment, Pain faceplanted into his desk, knocking himself out without even meaning to.

"Hidan, you moron," Kakuzu shouted, waving a wad of cash in front of the Jashinist's face, "money is clearly more important than religion; it makes the world go around!"

"No, fucker, it's religion! The world would be nothing without Jashin-sama!"

Sasuke laughed, throwing a handful of popcorn he had made at them. "Go, immortals! Fight, fight, fight!"

Oddly enough, Hidan and Kakuzu tolerated Sasuke's encouragement; it even seemed like they enjoyed the attention. Right as Kakuzu was about to strangle Hidan with his threads, the door banged open and Konan barged in, dragging a semi-conscious Pain by the leg.

"Look at what you two did to Pain!" She shouted, pointing at the ginger laying on the floor, staring at his hand like it had grown a fork for a finger. "Grow up, stupid immortals! God!"

"Did someone say my name?" Pain said, his voice slurred from the blow to the head.

"No, Pain, honey," Konan cooed, kneeling down and hugging Pain. She turned back to Hidan and Kakuzu. "What? You made him knock himself out by accident! Now he -!"

"Your hair is verrry bluuue," Pain said, reaching an unsteady hand out to touch Konan's hair. "It looks like it's made of water. It - Agh!"

Pain pulled back as his hand touched the silky hair, frightened by the feel of it (even though it felt the same as his own hair; silky).

"You idiots broke him!" Konan shouted, dragging Pain by the leg again back to their shared bedroom to cry over her "broken" lover.

Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasuke stared after them with wide eyes. "Did we really just see that?"

"Yes..."

"Wow..." Hidan muttered, too shocked to swear, "I didnt even know Pain was involved in our fight..."

Sasuke slapped the immortal upside the head. "He thinks he's a god and you were fighting about religion so I guess he was semi-involved."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Let's never fight again..."

"... Agreed..."

-LINEBREAK-

Several more days of hospitalization and Tobi was finally released once he was eating and drinking again. Kisame, only to be with Tobi, was travelling with Zetsu and Itachi, even against his will.

Right now, Tobi was nestled comfortably in Zetsu's hold, listening to the plantman's steady heartbeat, resting. He was still in a lot of pain from all the surgeries and Zetsu didnt want Tobi to strain himself on his first day back out after so many weeks of being bed-ridden.

"Tobi, we have to go back to the place I was taking you," Zetsu explained softly, rubbing the boy's back. "It'll be okay this time because Itachi got you something to keep you safe from the poison."

Tobi nodded tiredly. "Tobi will only go back for ZuZu and Ita-chan and Kisa-chan..."

Zetsu hugged Tobi as softly as he could, stopping right at the border of the poison-filled area. He sat Tobi on the ground, removing all the boys' clothes and helping him into a hazmat suit.

"T-tobi doesnt feel comfortable in this, ZuZu-kun..." Tobi whined, fidgetting.

Zetsu hushed him. "It's only for a short while **so stop complaining. ** No, Tobi, it's alright; it's going to keep you from getting sick again."

Tobi nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Tobi doesnt feel comfortable being naked in this, ZuZu!"

Zetsu had already set off, about five hours from the very same spot Tobi was found. "I know you wouldnt but if we left you in your clothes and there was a leak in the suit... never mind."

Tobi gasped. "A leak? ZuZu, go back! Go back, ZuZu! Tobi will get sick again!" Tobi was crying by this point he was so hysterical.

"Tobi, hush! There is no leak in your suit; I promise."

Tobi trembled a little, but he stopped his panicking. He knew that when Zetsu made a promise he didnt break them. He tightened his grip on Zetsu's cloak, trying to bury his head in closer but the stupid headpiece got in the way.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame and Itachi had stayed back, knowing that if they dared go with Zetsu they would die. Itachi had his back resting against a tree, sleeping soundly, and Kisame paced back and forth, his hand itching to grab Samehada and hit Itachi with it at least once.

Deciding on just using his hands and feet, he quietly approached Itachi, watching as the younger man's eyes flicker open slowly, and waited for the man to smile. *SMASH* Itachi had flown from the tree with a cry of pain, blood flying behind the man.

Itachi quickly got to his feet, Sharingan activated, getting into a defensive pose. He had worked with Kisame for a long time, knew how the man worked, and no matter how close he was to the sharkman, he wouldnt let anyone hit him and get away with it.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi, wake up," Zetsu said gently, shaking the boy awake.

"Eh?" Tobi blinked a few times before looking up into Zetsu's face. "What's wrong, ZuZu?"

"We're here." Zetsu smiled, putting the boy on the ground so he could walk around freely. "Does it look familiar to you?"

Tobi took in the avalanche of boulders he had been caught under, staring blankly for a few seconds before his head suddenly felt like it was going to explode. Tobi screamed, trying to grab his head and hold it, and Zetsu held his breath. This was it.

**A/N Lol, I couldnt resist putting in that bit with Pain and Konan lolol ^::^ The hint with Kaku/Hida/Sasu is just a thing to get the lemons flowing (I promise that there'll be a lemon with Sasuke, Kakuzu and/or Hidan by the time the main four get back to base [I just get uncomfortable flicking back and forth between different characters who are very far away from each other but by the time everyone's back at base you'll see lots more Sasuke and Sasuke lemons, promise :D]) **

**Lolol my story is so crackish, haha, everything about it is crack, especially the pairings, rofl ^::^. **

**Anyways, Tobi is gonna regain some memories :O Wonder what he'll remember... *drum roll* Hahha. Enjoy, people :D **


	34. Chapter 34

"Go away, Kisame," Itachi growled, Sharingan flashing wildly as a warning.

Kisame chuckled. "Why should I? I know what you're planning on doing; you're gonna tell Tobi everything and ruin it between us. I wont let that happen."

"Why do you insist on hurting a child so badly?" Itachi cried out, pain in his voice, his thoughts of Sasuke. "Children can be hurt by a lot of things but what you're doing is sick and wrong! All you're doing is setting Tobi up for a broken heart!"

"Like you didnt do the same thing to Sasuke-kun, Itachi," Kisame hissed, stepping forward slowly. "If Tobi doesnt want to be hurt he'd stop coming back to me, but he does. He comes back every time, the stupid little boy."

"Sick bastard!" Itachi shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"SHUT UP!" Kisame roared, lunging forward, trapping Itachi with the tree, wrapping one hand around Itachi's throat and using the other to pull the headband over the two Sharingans.

Itachi choked, struggling to get the hands away from him; physical strength was something he lacked immensely. "K-kisame!" He coughed.

Kisame laughed. "Oh, Itachi-kun... you hang out with people who have all been raped at some point in their life... I should make you like them so you can all have something in common to cry about together..."

Itachi whimpered, struggling. "N-no, p-please, K-kisame!" Breathing was harder than before for Itachi and he could feel himself losing consciousness, but as his throat was released and he was smashed onto the ground, fear ran through him. In his mind, he begged for Zetsu to return before Kisame could do anything to him.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu watched as Tobi clawed at his helmet, trying to get it off so he could grab his head. The poor boy must have had a splitting headache. He knew that amnesia victims sometimes went through massive pain as memories came back, and poor Tobi certainly looked like he was in massive pain.

"Easy, Tobi..." he tried to soothe, taking Tobi's hands from the headpiece before the boy got it off. "Do you remember anything yet?"

Tobi nodded his head wildly, screaming in pain, falling to his knees and curling up in a fetel position. "ZuZu, it HUUUUUURTS!"

Zetsu picked Tobi up, cradling him in his arms. "Hush, Tobi-kun," he whispered, rocking the boy back and forth. "I need you to tell me; do you remember everything?"

"T-tobi remembers - argh!" Tobi gasped in pain. "He remembers being c-chased! T-there was fire and lots of people screaming!" Tobi screamed an earsplitting scream, but Zetsu wasnt sure if it was from the pain or a memory. "M-MOMMY!" Tobi screamed, thrashing, before he began sobbing.

Zetsu grew more worried than ever. He frowned, ceasing his rocking the boy back and forth, instead choosing to take him right back home. It seemed Tobi remembered something very hard for the boy, and Zetsu didnt want to have the boy suffer alone with it; Itachi would probably know about this stuff better than anyone.

He carried the boy back to where he had left the others, a bad feeling he had been shaking from his mind coming back stronger than ever.

-LINEBREAK-

"P-please, stop, Kisame!" Itachi wailed, trying to move but he was bound too tightly. "It huurts!"

"Than I guess Zetsu doesnt prepare you well enough. Hmph, blame him for the pain!"

"Y-you're too big!" Itachi wheezed, choking on blood.

"I know, right?" Kisame taunted. "Whenever I shove it in Tobi lately he screams and cries and tries to get away but I make him stay put because I know in the end he'll love it like he used to. I love that kid so much."

Itachi sobbed, feeling so violated and dirty. He only wanted Sasuke and Zetsu right now.

"Oh, god, Itachi-kun!" Kisame cried out, riding an orgasm as he came into the smaller male's body. "You're so good! I wonder how your brother would feel?"

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Itachi screamed out, despite his pain. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU GO NEAR HIM!"

"Heh, Itachi, like you could. Without your eyes you're useless. You couldnt even get away from me tonight; you really are weakening, arent you?"

Itachi bit his lip, drawing blood, tears of anger rolling down his cheeks. It was one thing to be raped himself, but a complete other for someone to rape his little brother.

Itachi felt the older man get off of him, and he laid there, sobbing. He flinched when he felt something soft hit him, realising it was his clothing.

"Get dressed, Itachi," Kisame hissed. "Dont you dare tell Zetsu what happened here tonight; save it until we get back home; I dont want to make a scene in front of Tobi and let him know I got it from you as well."

"I HATE YOU!" Itachi screamed out as he felt his binds being removed and his headband lifted.

Kisame laughed. "Yes, but I know you wont tell Zetsu tonight; you love your little brother too much to jeopordize his existance... right?"

Itachi sobbed pitifully, but he knew that Kisame was right; if he ever told Zetsu, it wouldnt be tonight.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had returned back to their small camping spot only three hours before the sun began to rise. Itachi was deep asleep, although it appeared he was having nightmares, and Kisame was nowhere in sight.

Zetsu shrugged, laying the sleeping boy down by the campfire and putting him into his clothing and Akatsuki cloak and chucking a blanket over him before heading to Itachi's side. He leant down, gently grabbing Itachi's shoulder, not expecting Itachi to wake with a scream, activate Sharingan and send him into a twenty-four hour Tsukuyomi.

Zetsu fell to the ground and Itachi gasped, realising who it was. He began sobbing quietly, and hearing Tobi mutter to himself fearfully wasnt helping. Tobi had been woken with the scream, breaking his own nightmare but leaving the boy in a fearful state.

Zetsu weakly pushed himself from the ground after a few minutes, moaning and groaning, but Itachi didnt blame him; he knew Tsukuyomi was extremely powerful and most people were hospitalized right after, if they woke up at all, that is.

"Itachi..." Zetsu moaned, reaching out for his lover. "Why...?"

Itachi bit back the sobs, hugging the plantman tightly. "I-i'm so sorry! I-i thought you were s-someone else! P-please forgive m-me!"

Zetsu rested his head on Itachi's lap, closing his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Tobi..." he whispered.

Tobi threw the blanket from his small body, running to their side immediately and hugging Itachi. "N-no!" He whispered, trembling. "Tobi sleep with h-his friends!"

Itachi wrapped an arm around the small boy, pulling him close. "You stay with us whenever you like."

Zetsu nodded in agreement, weakly reaching out and patting the boy's hair gently. "Love you, Tobi..."

"Tobi loves ZuZu, too, and Ita-chan as well."

"Good boy, Tobi," Itachi said gently. "Get some rest now."

Tobi nodded, snuggling in closer, and before he knew it, Itachi was the only one of them still awake, though he didnt dare go back to sleep.

A/N RRRRR KISAME! DIIIIEEEE! *Hacks him up with machete* GRRRR! I know I'm writing this myself but RRRRRR at Kisame :! What an asshole he is! This chapter would have been longer but Kisame made me so mad! (Dont worry, it's for the plot or I wouldnt let him rape Itachi-kun, RRRRR!).

Putting Kisame aside, you'll find out more about Tobi's memories in the next chapter and if you're wondering how Kisame knew Zetsu had been raped as well... well, you'll have to wait and see ;P


	35. Chapter 35

"Take your medicine, Tobi."

"No!"

"Take it, Tobi."

"No!"

"Tobi..."

"Tobi doesnt want it!"

**"Stupid brat! Take it or you'll be in hospital again!"**

"Tobi doesnt care! He doesnt want it!"

"To**bi!"**

Itachi watched the next morning as Zetsu wrestled Tobi to the ground, forcing the boy's mouth open and dumping a handful of pills and tablets in, dumping water in next and rubbing the boy's throat as he tilted Tobi's head up.

Tobi choked but the medicine went down eventually. Tobi looked up at Zetsu with a hurt eye, tears welling up.

Zetsu sighed, placing both of his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Please dont cry, Tobi-kun... You need to take them three times a day or else your body will stop working again... Please trust us with this, Tobi."

"T-tobi doesnt want to take stupid medicine!" Tobi shouted, turning his back on Zetsu and pouting.

Itachi smiled, getting to his feet and sitting in front of Tobi. Tobi opened his eye, looking at Itachi curiously.

"If Tobi doesnt like to take his medicine than how about we make a deal?" Itachi asked softly, smiling at the boy despite his tiredness.

"Deal?" Tobi asked.

"Yes. If you take your medicines without complaining than we'll do something for you. Is there anything you want us to do?"

Tobi thought for a minute. "Can Tobi change it if Tobi decides he wants something different than last time?"

"Sure."

"Okay!" Tobi cried out happily, leaping up to hug Itachi tightly.

Zetsu sighed happily. "Thank you, 'tachi-kun. Dont know what we would've done without you."

"It's the same trick mom and dad used with Sasuke when he was little and wouldnt take his medicine."

Zetsu nodded in understanding, hugging his younger lover from behind. Itachi flinched and tensed up when he felt the ams wrapping around him, but he relaxed when he remembered it was just Zetsu. Zetsu rested his face on Itachi's shoulder, biting and sucking softly.

"What's wrong, lover?" he whispered. "**You got scared when we grabbed you. **You did as well last night."

Itachi shook his head quickly. "It's... nothing. I'll tell you when we get back home."

Zetsu didnt like having to wait so long but he agreed anyway. Lifting his head up a little he licked Itachi's neck, nipping at the pale flesh, marking him as his own.

Itachi wanted to shy away but he knew Zetsu had great analytical skills and would instantly piece the puzzle together. Instead he melted into the touch, closing his eyes and moaning quietly. He allowed Zetsu to push him onto the ground, ravaging his skin with his tongue and gasped as Zetsu's hands ran up his shirt, pinching his erect nipples.

"I want you," Itachi whispered into Zetsu's ear.

"What about Tobi?"

"He'll be fine; he's done it to us before."

Itachi nodded, allowing himself to show more and more skin to his lover until he was fully naked. Zetsu pushed in slowly, making love to the younger male.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi shied away from the two horny lovers when the clothes went. As much as it turned him on, he was worried about what Kisame would say if he knew he had been watching two other people have sex.

"Tobi, **stay," **Zetsu called out as Tobi turned around to leave. **"I want you to watch us. **You'll see what true love is about."

"O...okay..." Tobi whispered, feeling himself hardening as he watched Zetsu slowly move in and out of Itachi, Itachi moaning and whining softly in just pleasure. No pain.

Tobi watched as Zetsu's panting became a little harder, letting out little groans, but Zetsu never changed his pace. All through it Itachi and Zetsu had been kissing, touching the other all over, telling the other how much they were loved, and Tobi remembered that he and Kisame had only ever done that once; the time Tobi had asked to do it like them. Whenever they did it themselves, Tobi was almost always in pain, even when the pleasure was coming.

Tobi whined softly to himself. He wanted to have sex like Itachi and Zetsu were every time he and Kisame did it.

"Oh..." Zetsu groaned, releasing his seed inside of his raven uke. Itachi followed suit instantly. "I love you, Itachi-kun..." Zetsu whispered, kissing his lover passionately.

"I love you more, Zetsu," Itachi returned the kiss eagerly.

Tobi watched as the two just laid together after, not bothering to clean up, but holding the other in a loving embrace, just whispering to each other about their love.

"Tobi wishes Kisa-chan and Tobi were like Ita-chan and ZuZu..." Tobi whispered to himself, reaching a hand into his pants and taking hold of his hardened member.

"Do you understand now what it should be like between you and Kisame?" Itachi asked softly, turning his head to face the masturbating boy.

Tobi nodded, too busy on giving himself a handjob.

-LINEBREAK-

Kisame had come back from his night trip to find Zetsu and Itachi naked asleep together, naked, and Tobi curled up by the dying fire, the smell of cum taking over his normal scent. He growled to himself, marching over to Tobi and grabbing the boy by the arm roughly, getting him to his feet.

"You little shit," he growled, backhanding Tobi across the face, ignoring the cry Tobi emmitted. "Did you do it with them? Huh? Or did you get off watching them? Bad boy, Tobi! Very bad boy!"

Tobi was sobbing by the time Kisame stopped beating him, glancing over to the other two to see them watching with saddened faces. He knew they couldnt do anything to help him and that upset them greatly.

Kisame threw Tobi onto the ground, ignoring Tobi's cries of pain and turned to the other two. "Get dressed! We're leaving immediately!"

-LINEBREAK-

"About time they're back," Pain muttered to himself, wiping sleep from his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the couch again after staying up all night doing paperwork and going to the living room to relax. Someone must have come in while he was asleep because the TV had been muted for him to rest properly.

Getting to his feet Pain headed to the front corridor to stop the four males. Tobi was wrapped in Itachi's arms, sleeping, and Itachi himself was looking like shit. Zetsu was obviously worried for his lover as his gaze kept going to the Uchiha, and Kisame looked happy about something.

"Is everyone alright?" Pain asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think so..." Zetsu murmered, patting Tobi's head.

"Good. Itachi, Kisame, I'll talk to you two after, but Zetsu, can you take Tobi to my office and wait for me? I need to... freshen up..." Pain rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking at himself in the mirror; he had bedhair and his face was covered in drool. He cleared his throat nervously, sidestepping everyone to run to the bathroom.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow, taking Tobi from Itachi's arms and kissing said Uchiha's head gently. "Just go find your brother and I'll come find you soon."

Itachi nodded, kissing Zetsu back and hugging Tobi gently. Kisame spat in Tobi's face when the boy began stirring, glaring at Zetsu before walking off. Zetsu snarled silently, wiping the spit from the boy's face with the corner of his sleeve.

Tobi looked hurt. Hurt and confused. When the tears spilled over silently Zetsu had to hold back his own tears. He walked to Pain's office slowly, trying to calm Tobi down before he entered.

"Just sit here, Tobi-kun..." Zetsu said gently, getting Tobi comfy on one of Pain's favorite chairs.

Tobi nodded, rubbing tear from his eye. "Okay..."

They waited for a few minutes before Pain came into the office, his bedhair gone and his face clean. "Sorry about that..." He murmered, embarrassed.

Zetsu smirked. "It's okay, Pain-sama, **I've seen you with worse."**

Pain blushed. "Enough about me, Zetsu, it's Tobi we're here for. How did it go?"

Zetsu wondered where to begin, deciding he would tell Pain about the hospital later. "Well, Tobi got sick first, so we had to take him to a hospital but I'll tell you about that later. Tobi has recovered memories, Pain-sama."

Pain smiled at Tobi, trying to encourage Tobi to share his newly-found memories. "Can you tell us any of it, Tobi-kun?"

Tobi nodded warily. "But Tobi doesnt want to tell Pain-sama his name because Tobi just wants to be Tobi."

"That's fair enough, Tobi-kun. Where would you like to begin?"

Tobi fidgetted with his fingers for a while. "T-tobi remembers... having a mommy and a daddy. They were nice to Tobi and loved Tobi and Tobi had lots of friends. But Tobi remembers... how ZuZu found him..."

Zetsu grabbed Tobi's hand, smiling at him. Pain leant forward at this.

"How old were you when he found you?" He whispered.

"F-five..."

Zetsu looked startled. "F-five? You look older than you really are, Tobi! That must mean you're fourteen now..."

"Hush, Zetsu," Pain said softly. "We must listen to Tobi now. Why did Zetsu find you so beaten up, Tobi?"

"Tobi was... playing in his bedroom when he heard people screaming... He looked out of his window and people were running everywhere screaming, and... and they had lots of blood on them... and there was fire... Mommy and daddy came in and got Tobi and they ran with Tobi in their arms but... scary men stopped us. Daddy told mommy to run with Tobi and she did but daddy stayed behind to fight the men. Tobi tried to look behind but mommy wouldnt let him... Then mommy... she... She got stopped again by more scary men, and... and...!"

Tobi took a moment to let tears fall, his small, frail body trembling in fear. Pain leant forward again, pulling Tobi into a soothing hug. Zetsu rubbed the boy's back.

"Can you continue, Tobi?" Pain asked gently.

Tobi nodded. "... Mommy put Tobi on the ground behind her, and... the scary men hit mommy with katana and kunai, and... T-tobi watched mommy die...! And then... scary men chase Tobi into the forest and Tobi tried to hide in under rocks, but... but they saw Tobi go in and followed him, and they... they... they hit Tobi... with the same things and... one of them ripped Tobi's eye out because he said he could use it, and... another man step forward... he pushed Tobi onto the ground so he could... could rape... Tobi... they were laughing, but... but the boulders started to shake and they got scared and ran out, but Tobi... Tobi couldnt move... Tobi remembers the boulders come down and... then Tobi remembers... ZuZu..."

**A/N :'( Poor Tobi-kun, remembering such hard things D: It was hard to write Tobi's memories cause I kept getting shakey and teary but there it is! It turned out almost just like I wanted it, except I left some things out but it's not like Tobi would just tell everything to someone the first time he's spoken about it with them. **

**In the next chapter you'll find out a bit more about Zetsu's past in detail when he comforts Tobi and tells him about his own past, and then something very unexpected will happen... well, maybe it might be expected, but... I dont know, you can guess, but I'm gonna say unexpected ;P**


	36. Chapter 36

Pain nursed Tobi on his lap, trying to calm him down. Zetsu had his face in his hands, sobbing quietly for Tobi's traumatic life.

"Zetsu." Pain said softly, causing the plantman to look up, tears streaking down his face. "You need to tell him."

Zetsu trembled a little, thinking it over, before nodding. He reached out for the boy and Pain handed him over.

"Tobi..." Zetsu started, stroking the boy's hair softly. "We need to tell you something..."

Tobi looked up with that large, brown eye of his. "W-what is it, ZuZu?" Tobi hiccupped.

"We... **When we were your age, we... **had been raped hundreds of times by the people of our village... you're not alone, Tobi."

"Z...Zuzu-kun... raped?" Tobi whispered, unable to believe the words. "But..."

"It happened every day... **everyone in the village had raped us to some degree... **And we had no parents to begin with... no one to cry to... **We were totally alone, Tobi. **But you'll always have us to talk to about your experiences. I promise."

"...What else did ZuZu go through... alone?"

"... Physical and mental abuse... **We were covered in bruises and cuts constantly... **And our mental state was horrible... We were always locked inside our own mind, trying to convince ourselves that it wasnt happening. **It got to the point where we thought reality wasnt real... The trees of our village, the people... we thought that the entire village were all fragments of our imagination... **The only times we were ever brought back to true reality was when we were being raped or abused... **We tried to kill ourselves because of this... **No matter how many times we tried to die... we were saved... Pain found us and let us stay with him and Konan **and they taught us about happiness. They healed our wounds, mentally, emotionally... physically... **Until we were sane enough to travel with them. Pain nor Konan never raped us, hit us, or even yelled at us... They were... **the nicest people we had ever met."**

-LINEBREAK-

"'tachi-kun..." Kisame called tauntingly, opening the door to Zetsu and Itachi's bedroom to find Itachi sobbing into the pillows. He stepped in, closing the door behind him quietly. "'Tachi-kun, it's so nice to see you, again... while I'm waiting for Tobi to come out of the office, maybe we should have a little... fun? Preferably this time with your brother."

Itachi snarled, turning around, eyes red and puffy, but Sharingan still noticable. "You'll never get my brother like that. Tell me something; how did you know Zetsu had been raped before?"

Kisame smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, it's because... I was one of the many who'se raped him before."

Itachi gasped, tears running down his cheeks once more. "How could you...? You dirty rapist! How many others have you... raped?"

Kisame smirked. "Lost count after about the thirteenth one. Hey... I'm an Akatsuki member, right? We're expected to have done shit like this."

Before Itachi could reply the door opened and Sasuke stepped in. "Aniki?" He said in uncertainty. "Is everything alright?"

Itachi nodded. "Everything's fine, Sasuke."

"Aniki, I want to talk to you... alone. Is that alright?"

Itachi nodded. "Get out, Kisame."

"What if I say no?"

"Get. Out." Itachi hissed.

"No. Way."

Sasuke glared. "He said to get out, so go."

Kisame laughed. "A little puppy like you couldnt do much against a seasoned adult dog, Sasuke-kun. You should remember your place."

"What did -!"

"Hey! Fuckface!" Hidan was in the doorway now, looking annoyed. "Leave the Uchiha alone! Anyway, Dick-sama wants to see you."

Kisame frowned. "Tell Pain-sama I'll be there soon."

"It's urgent, he says. He needs to see you now. And take Crazy-Eyes with you!"

"Will you stop calling us that?" Itachi said, annoyed. "And I'll go on my own, thank you."

"Whatever, fuckers."

Kisame glared at the siblings before leaving and Itachi waited for a minute before he, too, left.

-LINEBREAK-

By the time the two arrived at the office, Tobi was fast asleep on Pain's lap, Zetsu crying softly into his hands. Itachi sat by his side, holding him tightly, and Kisame smirked cruelly at them.

"Kisame," Pain started, looking troubled, "... I dont know how to say this, but... I'm going to have to let you and Zetsu go from this organisation."

Kisame gapped. "What?"

"Look, Kisame; all you're doing is causing trouble for everyone here... Tobi's covered in bruises from you and you're making both Itachi and Zetsu sick physically and emotionally. And as for Zetsu... Well, I think it's best that he can decide for himself what he really wants to do. You'll both be leaving tomorrow night which should be enough time for you to pack everything up and say goodbye to whoever."

Itachi hugged Zetsu tightly. "Pain-sama, please dont do this to Zetsu..."

"Itachi-kun, Zetsu would be much happier without someone telling him what to do every day of his life. You should know why I'm saying this. I'm only thinking of everyone's best interests. I want everyone here to be happy."

"P-pain-sama, you dont understand...!" Itachi began crying now, trembling. "On the mission, when Zetsu and Tobi were gone... Kisame raped me... I dont want to be alone after that...!"

Everyone turned to face Kisame, but Zetsu was the first to say anything. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TO ITACHI-KUN?" He howled, pain in his voice. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Settle, Zetsu," Pain said softly, carefully rubbing the younger male's head. "I'll deal with Kisame and Itachi. For now, just rest. You can go back to your room, Zetsu. Itachi, you may go with him."

Zetsu grabbed Itachi, pulling him in close and glaring at Kisame as they walked past him. Pain watched them go, holding his hands over Tobi's ears so he didnt wake the boy up.

-LINEBREAK-

Sasuke watched as the plantman tried to comfort his sobbing brother. In all honesty, even Sasuke didnt know what to do; he had never seen his brother cry - ever.

"Aniki?" Sasuke whispered, crawling across the bed to hug his big brother. "What happened? Was it the sharkman?"

Itachi nodded, burying his face into Sasuke's chest, holding Zetsu's hand tightly. "K-kisame... he raped me."

Sasuke sat, shocked. He just couldnt imagine such a thing to ever happen to Itachi. He hugged tighter, anger seeping through his entire body. He knew that just for putting his brother in such a state it must have been very frightening to Itachi.

'How dare he?' Sasuke screamed in his head. 'I wont let him get away with such a thing! I swear that I'll kill Kisame!'

Itachi hugged Sasuke back tighter, and Zetsu knew it was time for him to leave the room. This was between the two brothers and as much as he loved Itachi he knew he couldnt do much for the smaller male this time.

"Aniki, I..." Sasuke began, anger in his eyes. "I promise I wont let him get away with this!"

"Otouto... he's being kicked out... dont worry; he'll be gone by tomorrow night. Just drop it... You cant do much against him, anyway."

'So that's how it is, is it?' Sasuke thought. 'So I only have several hours? I'll get him in the morning when he's still sleeping but I wont let aniki suffer because of him! He suffered enough because of Konoha and I never want anything like that to happen again!'

-LINEBREAK-

It was night time and Kisame was getting ready for bed. The door opened quietly and Tobi stood in the doorway, shaking timidly.

"What do you want, Tobi?" Kisame growled.

"C-can Tobi... come in and sleep?" he whispered, looking at the ground.

"You can come in, alright, but you wont be sleeping... You still need to be punished for engaging in such a sexual act with someone else! Now come in here and lay on the bed!"

Tobi whimpered, shuffling his feet but reluctantly getting on the bed. He winced as Kisame shed him of his clothes, kissing and licking the boy's skin before biting down on it, drawing blood. Tobi yelped out and Kisame slapped him on the cheek. Reaching into a drawer in the bedside table he grabbed some rope, tying the boy up to the bed post on his stomach.

Tobi cried out, terrified. "N-no, Kisa-chan! Stop!"

Kisame slapped the boy again, spitting in his face again. "I'm so angry with you, Tobi!" He shouted, punching the boy's stomach. "Now you're gonna lay here and take it like a good boy!"

Tobi whimpered, nodding reluctantly. He felt Kisame clamber onto the bed, and without even being prepared, he felt himself being ripped apart as Kisame thrust in brutally, screaming out as loud as he could, his body quivering from the pain. Kisame thrust in and out, shredding the boy, and every time Tobi cried out in pain he was hit.

Tobi couldnt count how long it took for Kisame to come; it could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours, but all Tobi knew was that as soon as Kisame pulled out, the shark was sleeping, and Tobi was still tied up.

"K-kisa-chan!" Tobi cried out, trembling. "Tobi really needs to go to the bathroom! Please, untie Tobi or he's gonna wet himself!"

Since the poisoning incident, Tobi had lost control of a lot of his internal organs, and his bladder was one of them. Tobi whimpered as he felt himself pissing the bed, knowing that in the morning when Kisame woke up he would have a fit.

**A/N GRRR! Just you wait until next chapter, Kisame! I know I promised Sasuke lemons but you'll get it next chapter as well :D Would anyone like a threesome between Sasuke Hidan and Kakuzu (even though I struggle to write threesomes good), or just like one on one? Either way, Sasuke's pairing will be changed in a short while to fit with the plotline so it wont be permanent just yet. **


	37. Chapter 37

Sasuke had calmed Itachi down enough for the older Uchiha to go to sleep, so he decided he would go bug Kakuzu for once. Opening the door, the semi-immortal was packing his precious money into his safe, setting the code.

"Hey, Kuzu," Sasuke greeted, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey. Something you want, Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke smirked deviously, winking. "Oh, yeah, I think you know... Where's Hidan? When he's here we could jump straight into the fun... You catch my drift?"

Kakuzu smirked, closing the safe door and sitting on the bed beside Sasuke. He lowered his mask, kissing Sasuke, feeling the boy's sides happily. "I dont know, Sasu-kun," He whispered, nibbling on Sasuke's earlobe. "Shall we go find him?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Kakuzu fixed his mask back into place, extending a hand and helping Sasuke off of the bed. They embraced for a few seconds before Sasuke left the room to find their immortal idiot.

-LINEBREAK-

Hidan had been in the kitchen making toast, but he wasnt having much luck trying to make the toast look like Jashin-Sama.

"Oh, fuck it all!" Hidan shouted, throwing his thirty-fourth toast into the bin and chucking more toast into the toaster.

"What the hell are you doing, Hidan-san?" Sasuke asked, peering over Hidan's shoulder.

"Trying to make an almighty Jashin-sama toast and place it in my room to worship."

"Oh... Well, I have something much better in mind, Hidan-san."

Hidan turned around, instantly getting the hint, a grin on his face. "Is Kakuzu already in the room?"

"If he was with me do you think you'd still be in one piece for wasting so much toast?"

"Touche, short fry."

Sasuke shrugged, allowed Hidan to wrap an arm around his side and pull him in close. It only took a few minutes to get to their room, but as soon as the door was closed behind them Hidan embraced Sasuke, kissing him passionately, ridding the younger boy of his clothes. Kakuzu joined in almost instantly, caressing Hidan's body, kissing it all over as he rubbed Hidan's growing organ.

"To the bed." Sasuke gasped out as he and Hidan broke apart for air.

The immortals nodded, making it to the bed and collapsing on it together. Hidan, the masochist he was, begged for bottom, and he was granted his wish when Sasuke shoved into him without preparation. Hidan cried out in pleasure, demanding Sasuke to move while he stayed still waiting for Kakuzu to prepare him.

"Not everyone is a masochist like you, Hidan," Kakuzu growled. "I have to prepare Sasuke first."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kuzu-san."

Kakuzu prepared the Uchiha carefully, and after a few minutes with all three of his fingers he carefully pushed his pride inside the boy, hearing him whimpering but intent on making it as pleasurable as possible for him.

"Y-you can move," Sasuke whispered after a minute or two of Kakuzu stilling in him to adjust.

Kakuzu nodded, moving gently at first, moving Sasuke in Hidan, making all three of them cry out in pleasure.

"J-jashin, this is so good!" Hidan moaned, feeling the pace being increased.

Sasuke groaned, holding Hidan tightly, feeling nothing but pleasure now. Kakuzu was big, but the reason he preferred Kakuzu to top him instead of Hidan was that Kakuzu would prepare him and allow him to adjust and actually try and find his pleasure-spot; Hidan probably wouldnt do any of those things, and Sasuke wasnt exactly willing to find out.

Kakuzu felt himself getting close. "I'm almost there!" He gasped out, trying to warn the others.

"OH, JASHIN!" Hidan screamed as he came first.

Sasuke followed right after, a small shout of pleasure as he released into the Jashinist, and Kakuzu was last to come. Kakuzu and Sasuke pulled out, panting, sweaty and exhausted and they collapsed on top Hidan.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Hidan shouted, pushing at the two bodies crushing him. "I cant breathe!"

Kakuzu reluctantly pulled himself from the two smaller bodies under him, rolling off to the side, and Sasuke rolled enough so he was snuggled comfortably in between the two, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"That was a good fuck," Hidan muttered, following Sasuke's example.

"..." Kakuzu agreed, though he couldnt have been fucked saying so.

-LINEBREAK-

"Am I doing the right thing, Konan?" Pain asked, voice indicating Pain was unsure of his own decision.

"About Zetsu and Kisame? Well... I dont know... I know that Kisame has been very horrible to almost everyone here... As for Zetsu, I... I dont know..."

"I'm worried about Zetsu," Pain whispered. "I dont know if I'll go through with this, Konan."

Konan hugged Pain tightly. "It'll be alright, Pain, honey. Zetsu can take care of himself."

"No. I know he can defend himself - he's our strongest member, Konan - but... he's been with us the majority of his life... I dont know how he'll cope without us."

"If you're so worried, Pain," Konan kissed Pain's temple, trying to relax him, "then dont let go of him."

"...I dont know. I only want the best for him and I dont know if Zetsu being here any longer is the best thing for him."

"Then if you do let go of him send one of the other members with him; Tobi or Itachi will -"

"No. I cant afford to lose anyone else. I'm losing two of my strongest members in one go, and I definitely cant afford to lose Itachi."

"What about Tobi?"

"... I know I can train him to be strong if only he would try, Konan. He's got one hell of an incredible Kekkei Genkei - when we train him to use it properly he'll be so strong... No, I cant afford to let him go either. And Zetsu doesnt get along very well with anyone else. He'll have to go alone."

Konan sighed, hugging Pain. She didnt want Zetsu to go either but it was up to Pain what he did with his members. She could voice her opinion as second-in-command but in the end it's all up to Pain, and that's what she hated.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi was wide awake that morning, dreading for Kisame to wake up and find what the boy had done. Just as he was thinking this, Kisame began stirring and his eyes blinked open. Kisame scrunched his face up, sniffing, and pulled the sheets back.

"FUCK!" he shouted, seeing he was laying in piss. "TOBI, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Tobi cowered, terrified, losing another round of piss in his fear. Kisame snarled with anger, untying the boy and holding him at an arm's distance as he ran across the room and threw the boy into the bathroom.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, TOBI! I'LL HAVE TO CLEAN ALL THIS UP! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE DONE IN THERE!"

The bedroom door opened and Pain peeked in. "Kisame, what did he do?" He asked quietly.

"He pissed all through the bed and now it's on the floor, too!" Kisame shouted back.

Pain sighed, rubbing his temples. "Kisame, Tobi was hospitalized for raptured organs and a failing system, ne? Of course Tobi's going to lose control of his bladder; it's not his fault and with your yelling and whatever you did to him last night it's not wonder he's pissed everywhere; he's scared."

Pain stepped into the room, knocking on the bathroom door. "Can I come in, Tobi-kun?"

"H-hold on!" Pain heard the sound of a zipper being done up and the toilet flushing. "C-come in, Pain-sama."

Pain opened the door, signaling for Kisame to stay outside, and stepped in. Tobi's face was red and flushed; he had been crying.

"W-what does Pain-sama want?" Tobi whispered.

"Well, I was hoping I could train you, actually."

"T-train?"

"Yes, with your kekkei Genkai. Is that alright?"

Tobi nodded, hugging Pain and burying his face in the ginger's chest. "T-tobi wants to be away from Kisa-chan..." he whispered. "He's being mean to Tobi."

Pain nodded, lifting the boy up into his arms and carrying him out. "Tobi will be with me for the morning, Kisame. I want you to start packing because this is the last straw; you'll be gone the second everything's ready."

Kisame glared after Pain, throwing the nearest thing to his hand at the door the second it closed.

-LINEBREAK-

"You're Zetsu, right?" The quiet voice behind him made Zetsu turn around. He nodded when he saw it was Sasuke behind him. "Well... last night, I... I heard Kisame and aniki fighting, and... Kisame said something to Itachi that... you should probably know..."

"What is it?"

"... Kisame said he had raped you when you were younger..."

Zetsu's breath caught in his throat at once as his repressed memories suddenly came flooding back. Several particular memories, all containing Kisame, stuck in his mind. Memories of Zetsu tied to Samehada as he was brutally violated, memories of Zetsu begging Kisame to stop but all Kisame did was laugh and hurt him more.

Zetsu fell to the ground, trembling at the memories, and when he realised he was crying, he wiped them away, instantly making up his mind.

**"That fucker has to pay," **Zetsu snarled. "Agreed. Let's make them all pay!"

Zetsu got to his feet, but stopped walking as Sasuke spoke once more. "Can I help you with Kisame? He hurt my brother..."

Zetsu nodded. "Of course."

Sasuke grinned. It only took a few minutes to come to Kisame's door, and neither of them could wait to have their revenge.

**A/N YAYAY KISAME GONNA GET WHAT HE DESERVES! WOOOT! And I hope I did alright with the Sasuke lemon :s You must tell me if I did good or bad! And, and, and! Umm... I forgot now... I have a bad memory xD I cant wait to get the next chapter up because Kisame will be punished! YAYAYAY! :D! Oh, the Sasuke lemon is the same night as last chapter ended on, but after that it's the next day... if that makes sense lolol.**


	38. Chapter 38

Kisame growled, scrubbing at the floor with a wet cloth; even though he was leaving he wasnt going to be smelling piss in his last hours.

The door was opened and Kisame looked around, seeing both Zetsu and Sasuke standing in the doorway. Zetsu seemed unusually aggressive; really, the only times Zetsu was very aggressive to his fellow Akatsuki members was when he was eating and someone got too close; Pain had been bitten many times because of this.

"What do YOU want?" Kisame spat.

"You raped us," Zetsu hissed, pure hatred and anger in his eyes. **"We were seven, Kisame. Now, you're gonna pay."**

Kisame dodged as Zetsu lunged, grabbing Samehada and swinging it behind him, making contact was Zetsu's black leg, breaking it and stealing chakra.

"My turn!" Sasuke shouted, using Chidori Stream, hitting Samehada.

Kisame grinned. "Neither of you have the skills neccessary to beat me."

From behind him, Zetsu moaned in pain, holding his leg. "I do, Kisame, and you know that," Zetsu said quietly.

"With that broken leg?" Kisame scoffed. "I dont think so. You rushed in, all worked up about being raped. You need a calm head to beat me, and you know it."

Kisame laughed as he dodged another of Sasuke's attacks, throwing a kunai at the young Uchiha. Sasuke, as expected, dodged easily, retaliating with a handful of shuriken. Zetsu, seeing his chance, summoned his vines, tripping Kisame midair and entangling the sharkman in them.

"You underestimated my skill, Kisame," Zetsu said coldly. **"That's a stupid thing to do, especially as we're both in Akatsuki and you have no idea of my skill. **You were dumb to assume you could beat us."

Squeezing the vines tighter, Kisame's airway was cut off, and the sharkman cried out in pain as a Chidori ran through his chest. Kisame dropped Samehada, and Zetsu unsteadily got to his feet, falling back to earth as his broken leg gave out from under him.

Kisame twitched a few times, blood all over the three of them, before he died on the spot, eyes wide open.

"K-kisa-chan?" A small voice said from the doorway. Sasuke and Zetsu turned, seeing Tobi's eye well up with tears before they saw the boy flee, crying loudly.

-LINEBREAK-

Pain had allowed Tobi a break for his medicine, sending the boy back to his room to fetch it, but only minutes later Tobi had ran back into the office, screaming and crying. Pain jumped from his chair, kneeling in front of the boy and trying to calm him.

"What's wrong, Tobi-kun?"

"K-kisa-chan dead!" Tobi screamed, ripping at his hair. "Dead!"

"Dead? How?"

"Z-zuzu killed him!"

Pain frowned, picking Tobi up and carrying him to the desk. He sat the boy in the chair, rubbing Tobi's cheek, and switched the PA on, calling for Zetsu.

Zetsu and Sasuke appeared not five minutes later, looking anxious. "We can explain!"

Pain sighed. "It's alright... Look; I wouldnt make too much of a fuss, but... Ahem... Tobi..."

Zetsu lowered his head, tears spilling over. "We know... we didnt realise he was watching us..."

Tobi sobbed louder, burying his face into Pain's chest. "Why did ZuZu kill Kisa-chan?" He cried.

Zetsu cleared his throat nervously. "Tobi... Kisame was a very bad man... Trust me; you're better off without him in your life."

"Tobi dont understand!"

"Shh..." Pain soothed, pulling Tobi back onto his lap again and hugging the boy tightly. "It's going to be okay."

Tobi went into hysterics. He was obviously hit hard by Kisame's death, and he was only just coming to realise it in his mind that Kisame was never going to come back. Pain frowned, putting his hand behind Tobi's head, holding him close.

Zetsu's tears came faster now; not because he had killed his own comrade, but because he had hurt his beloved friend so badly. Sasuke just stood off in the corner, looking awkward.

"Pain-sama..." he whispered, eyes on the ground. "It wasnt just Zetsu... You see, I heard Kisame... messing around with aniki's mind, and... well, I told Zetsu something I had overheard..."

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" Pain asked gently. "Is it okay for him to tell me, Zetsu?"

Zetsu took a deep breath, nodding his head. "I want to tell you, though..." Pain nodded in understanding. "You see... Kisame was one of the ones who... did THAT to us when we were young... We had repressed a lot of the memories so we didnt recognise him until Sasuke told us and made us remember..."

Pain saw Zetsu struggling to contain his emotions. "Sasuke, I will speak to you later but Zetsu and I need privacy."

"I understand."

Sasuke left, leaving the two older Akatsuki together with Tobi crying himself to sleep. Zetsu broke down and Pain laid the half asleep Tobi on the couch, choosing instead to comfort Zetsu. He pulled him into his arms, soothing him gently with his voice, tenderly massaging the younger male's shoulders and upper back with his hands.

-LINERBEAK-

Itachi hadnt left his bed since the news of Zetsu leaving, depression hitting him just as hard as Tobi's grieving.

"Aniki?" Sasuke whispered, shaking Itachi's shoulder. "Aniki, please get out of bed... I dont like this..."

Itachi didnt say anything, instead pulling Sasuke down onto the bed with him, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his younger brother's shoulder.

"I dont want him to go!" Itachi cried out, tears spilling over. "I couldnt live without him!"

"Aniki... It'll be okay..."

"Oh, otouto... Please, dont leave me as well...!"

Sasuke felt his own tears spilling over, hugging his brother tightly. "You must really love Zetsu..."

"We..." Itachi hiccupped, "... we were in love..."

-LINEBREAK-

Pain stuck his head in Zetsu's room that night just before dinner. "Are you ready, Zetsu-kun?"

Zetsu looked up from where he had been nuzzling Itachi's neck fondly. "Yes..." He whispered.

Itachi clung to Zetsu tightly, tears spilling over again as he begged Zetsu not to leave. Zetsu gently pried Itachi off of him, wiping his own tears away.

"We have to, lover," he whispered.

"No! Please dont leave me, Zetsu!" Itachi begged, digging his nails in so tight he was drawing blood.

Pain stepped in, tears of his own falling. He knelt down, taking Itachi's face in his hands. "Itachi-kun... I know you dont want him to go; I dont either; but it's for the best. Zetsu will be happier, okay? He'll never forget you, but."

"Pain, please!" Itachi screamed, his voice heavy with tears. "Please dont make him go! I'll do anything! Just dont make him leave!"

"Shh..." Pain hugged Itachi, stroking the Uchiha's back affectionately. "This will be for the best, I promise."

Itachi reluctantly released Zetsu, choosing to wrap himself up in his blankets and cry, not caring that his emotionless mask was ruined forever. Zetsu leant down to hug Itachi tightly before grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulders.

"Goodbye, Itachi-kun..." He whispered, kissing the raven's earlobe lovingly.

"Come on, Zetsu," Pain whispered, taking the cannibal's arm gently. "I'll escort you for a while."

Zetsu nodded, following his best friend for the last time.

-LINEBREAK-

It wasnt just Itachi who was suffering from Zetsu's departure; Tobi wouldnt leave his room for anything, and every time one of the members tried to force him out he would scream and cry at them that he wouldnt come back out until they let Zetsu come back home. On top of that, Tobi wasnt eating, and his medication was making him sick because of his sudden weight drop. Pain was incredibly worried about the boy; not only that, but he was screaming for Kisame at night after he cried himself to sleep about both him and Zetsu.

Itachi wouldnt eat either. He hadnt spoken to anyone but Sasuke for the entire week since Zetsu left, and all he would do was cry when Sasuke wasnt with him. Every time Pain tried to get him to eat something he would flat out refuse, even going as far as to throw up by force whatever had been forced into his body.

Pain realised that he had made a horrible mistake; even Kakuzu and Hidan were saddened by their scout's leave, though they wouldnt admit it to anyone. Pain himself was so upset that he was messing up his paperwork, his thoughts on Zetsu instead. Konan had even caught him the night Zetsu left crying softly into his silky pillow. Konan knew Pain and Zetsu were best friends, Pain being Zetsu's first ever friend, or even the first ever person to care even a little about him. Pain was attached to Zetsu because of what the man had suffered singlehandedly for so many years, wanting nothing more than to help him best as he could.

Yes. It was safe to say that everyone missed Zetsu and wanted him back.

-LINEBREAK-

"PAIN!" Konan came running into the office, looking horrified, holding a small piece of paper. "TOBI'S GONE!"

"What?" Pain shouted, grabbing the paper and reading it.

_Pain-sama," _it read, _Tobi is going to bring Zetsu back and Tobi will not come back home until he finds ZuZu. Dont come after Tobi. He wants to make everyone happy again and for ZuZu to be back where he belongs. Tobi."_

Pain scrunched the note up in his hand, terror taking over his facial features. "We need to find them both!"

**A/N Another chapter :D Thank god Kisame's dead! But poor Tobi and Itachi :'{ And! What's going to happen to both Tobi and Zetsu? The answers in next chapter! (Or chapter after.. it depends on how many words are in the next chapter ;P) **


	39. Chapter 39

Tobi shivered as he trecked through the snow slowly. He didnt realise it had began to snow when he had been locked in his room and he was cursing his poor protection from the biting cold. He sneezed, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck, body quivering violently from the cold. If he was on a lesser mission he would be holed up somewhere warm until the cold went away but this wasnt a lesser mission; this was one of the most important missions in the world - to Tobi, anyway.

"ZuZu..." Tobi whimpered, wiping the tears from his eye as he thought of the male. "Tobi is coming to rescue you, ZuZu..."

-LINEBREAK-

Pain and Konan, covered in snow-durable clothing with two extra sets in Konan's bag for Zetsu and Tobi, ran through the snow, desperate to find at least one of their missing subordinates before they froze to death.

"Konan, I cant believe I could do this!" Pain cried out, distressed. "What if Tobi's already frozen to death and Zetsu cant be found?"

"Pain, it's going to be alright," Konan tried to soothe. "Dont blame yourself; you had no idea it was meant to begin snowing so soon. We were expecting a few more weeks at most. And Tobi isnt that dumb; he'll find somewhere warm to wait until it begins to melt."

"I hope you're right, Konan."

Nothing more was said between the two as they searched high and low. Right as Pain and Konan swapped the roles of searching from the trees and the ground, Pain tripped over something buried in the snow. Pain gasped, digging at the snow desperately, pulling up the end of a green scarf in his attempts.

"KONAN!" Pain shouted, digging as fast as he could, uncovering more and more of Tobi's frozen body. "I'VE FOUND TOBI!"

Pain finally managed to unearth the small boy, pulling him out in nursing him in his arms. Konan shooed Pain out of the way, trying to examine the extent of the damage.

"He's got frostbite!" Konan bit her tongue, sending chakra into her hand and trying to heal Tobi. "Go start a fire, quick!"

Pain did as told, not knowing how he was meant to start a fire in snow, but he somehow managed anyway. Konan quickly laid the now unfrozen boy by the fire, pulling off her Akatsuki coat and wrapping him in it.

"Poor thing," Pain whispered, stroking Tobi's hair slowly. "He only wanted to bring back his friend..." Pain quickly wiped his tears away.

"It's okay to cry, Pain..." Konan said softly. "You know it's not a weakness; it's a sign of being too strong for too long. It's about time you show your emotions again, Pain."

Pain nodded, letting the tears flow more freely, though he refused to break down in front of Konan.

-LINEBREAK-

The snow had cut considerably into Zetsu's travel time, adding an extra day or two, but Zetsu was determined to make it to his old village. When Sasuke had broken into his repressed memories all he could think about was his childhood, and now the only emotions he could feel was anger and hatred, and the need for revenge. He didnt care that he would most likely die in the attempt, as long as he took down as many of the villagers as possible, if they had hurt him or not.

**"Wait until they realise we've returned," **Kuroi chuckled. "Yes. They'll be shitting themselves when their old "war weapon" returns. **They're no match for us, even as a whole village. **This will be good. And if we survive as well, imagine all the food we'll have. **We should make that village our home once more, but ONLY ours. **_**We'll kill**__**anyone who enters." **_

Zetsu chuckled to himself again, increasing his pace, his heartbeat increasing, fuelling his desires. If any thoughts of turning back were ever present they certainly werent there now. He had thought this all through; his thoughts of Pain, thoughts of Tobi, thoughts of Itachi... he had managed to convince himself that the three of them would be much better off without him, and only a tinge of regret for what he was about to do was present, but being Zetsu, he could forget it and override it with much more powerful, overriding emotions; _revenge. _

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi had woken up hours later, strangely... warm? Tobi fidgetted a little, trying to get closer the source of warmth so he could go back to sleep. His chest and stomach met something strangely warm and hard and whatever it was moved.

"You're awake, Tobi," a familiar voice whispered, a hand coming to stroke the small boy's hair. "I thought I lost you."

"Z-zuzu...?" Tobi whispered back, feeling too fatigued to even open his eye.

The surface he was snuggled in against moved rapidly as whoever had spoken chucked; Tobi guessed he was against this person's body. "No, it's me; Pain."

"..." Tobi was silent, knowing for sure now that Pain would make him go back home and he would have to forget all about finding Zetsu.

"Just go back to sleep, Tobi," Pain whispered, moving hair from Tobi's temple and kissing it softly. "We'll find Zetsu in the morning, okay?"

Tobi nodded, tightening his hold in fear. "Can Tobi go with?" he whispered.

"You were the one who got us out here on this crazy suicidal mission and we're not about to turn back now... at least, not without Zetsu, that is."

Tobi smiled, moving his head to burrow into Pain's neck. "Tobi loves Pain-sama..."

"I know," Pain smiled back, wrapping Tobi in his arms. "Now go to sleep; Konan's really tired from healing you all night and she wont appreciate being woken. Okay?"

"Okay..." Tobi's snores started not even seconds later.

Pain frowned; of course Tobi would be so exhausted; he hadnt eaten in over week! He's lucky to still be alive at this rate. Well, Pain thought, I guess I'll have to force him to eat when he wakes back up or he'll die at this rate.

-LINEBREAK-

It took Zetsu an extra day and a half to make it back to his old village, but when the front gates were in sight, Zetsu's normally contained feral side reemerged, and he lunged at the two guards, ripping their throats out and shredding them with his bare hands.

"That takes care of the guards," he muttered to himself, licking at the blood that had dribbled down his chin. He growled ferally, adrenaline taking him over, clouding his judgement, confusing his mind. Without thinking, he ran into the village, attacking everyone in sight, and soon enough, not only were Jonin surrounding him, but the powerful fuedel lord of his village had come to greet him.

Just one hit had injured Zetsu severely.

**A/N God the ending sucks :( I'm really sorry, I just got a lot going on in my life atm, some of my family's stuck right in the middle of a cyclone that will start in just a few hours and may not make it out so I'm trying to distract myself before it hits with this. I was already three quarters through before I was told and now my mind is a bit distracted so the ending sucks :( Anyway, depending on whether or not my family gets out or not there may not be another chapter for quite a while, though I wont abandon it, I'll just need some time off. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Hey, everyone! I'm glad to say that my family is fine :D Their house suffered minimal damage and even their business is still standing (though a little flooded, but still ;P) Tomorrow school is starting back so I wont be able to continuously pump out chapters unless I've got the day off sick or something (though cause this is all being stored on my external hard drive and we bring our own laptops I'll probably still sit there and write in class or something) so not to fear! This story isnt over yet! ;D **

"Eat this, Tobi," Pain said gently, holding out a small bowl of soup. "It'll help you get your strength back and you're going to need all your strength to help find Zetsu, alright?"

Tobi shuddered at the mere thought of food; he hadnt eaten so long that even the thought of food made him feel sick. "O... okay..."

He took the bowl with shakey hands, placing the spoon into the soup and bringing it to his lips.

"Just take it easy, Tobi," Konan advised, cooking more soup for her and Pain. "Your tummy hasnt had food in quite a while so if you eat it too quick or eat too much you'll make yourself sick. After you've eaten I want you to take your medicine."

Tobi nodded, reluctantly swallowing the soup slowly. "Ita-chan says if Tobi takes his medicine than he'll do something nice for Tobi... he says Tobi can choose... can Pain-sama do something nice for Tobi if he takes his medicine because Ita-chan not here?"

Pain nodded, smiling softly. "What is it, Tobi?"

"Tobi wants Pain-sama to bring ZuZu-kun back if Tobi takes his medicine."

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu fell to the ground in agony, crying out loudly. He had managed to take down the majority of the Jonin, and only a couple were left with the Fuedel Lord.

"So you think you can just come back to seek revenge against us, Zetsu?" The Fuedel lord laughed, kicking Zetsu in the throat. "You're just a sad, pathetic excuse for an experiment, that's all you are."

Zetsu gagged, trying desperately to get his breath back. "E... experiment...?"

"You didnt honestly think that you, of all things, would be born because you were wanted as a son, did you? No... your mother was the vessel for our test subject - our war weapon. She went along with it willingly, knowing she would die when you were born, and your father... well, let's just say he despised you the second he saw you. He wanted the war weapon as well, but knowing he was the father of something so... so disgusting... he couldnt take it. He killed himself, dumping you on all of us."

Zetsu blocked his ears. "_**SHUT UP!" **_Both sides of him screamed.

The Fuedel lord laughed, gathering chakra into his fists, smashing it down on Zetsu's white side of his face. Zetsu screamed as his face shattered from the impact, shards of bone sticking out from the skin, blood dribbing from the spots the skin was torn.

"Such a pity..." the man muttered, breaking Zetsu's shoulder next. "We would have loved to keep you... such a powerful thing... but your mind is weak... did you honestly think we would keep something so dangerous in our village without someone strong enough to control it? You've had your mind twisted... you're just simply to dangerous to let live... such a sad creature... Dont worry, Zetsu... I'll put you out of your misery."

The Fuedel Lord gathered more chakra to his hand, wrapping it around Zetsu's throat and squeezing tightly, crushing Zetsu's airway. Zetsu screamed and choked, desperately trying to get his throat free from the man he resented so much. The man laughed as Zetsu's attempts at getting free grew weaker and weaker, the poor thing's face turning blue, until finally, the body went limp in his grasp.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi, still rather fatigued from his starvation, was riding on Pain's back as they sped through the trees, searching desperately for Zetsu. Tobi was nervous in the treetops, worried that Pain's footing would slip from the ice and they would plummit to the earth. Pain had reassured him that it would be okay, and Tobi, the trusting little boy he was, nodded.

"Where do you think he would go, Tobi?" Pain asked, turning his head to look at the small boy.

"... ZuZu might go back to his old village, Pain-sama," Tobi said, uncertainty in his voice.

Pain shook his head, before remembering what Zetsu was like. He stopped on the first branch he landed on, holding an arm out to grab Konan as well.

"We need to check Zetsu's old village," Pain said, turning around without waiting for a reply and putting everything he had into his speed.

Konan gasped. "Shit! We need to get going asap!"

-LINEBREAK-

Pain's determination to find his best friend had caused them to stop only for Tobi to eat something small and have his medication, not caring about his own wellbeing, so long as he could get to the village immediately. He knew Zetsu wasnt right in the head - fuck, none of them were - and he could do something very stupid like letting hatred get to his head and cloud his judgement.

Thinking of the possibilities Pain rubbed tears from his eyes, pushing himself to go faster. It took them a few days before Zetsu's village was in sight but as soon as it was Pain stopped, placing Tobi on the ground and turning to face him.

"This could be very dangerous, Tobi," Pain warned, seriousness in his voice. "I know no matter what I do will keep you here quietly and willingly, so I'm only going to say this once; no matter what, dont make a noise, and if anything happens to me and Konan you're to get out of the village as fast as you can. You're not skilled enough in your Kekkei Genkai to take on a village just yet and I know the lord of this village is very strong."

Tobi nodded, clutching Pain's cloak, his eye wide. "ZuZu is somewhere in there! Tobi will do anything for ZuZu!"

Konan hugged Tobi tightly, pinching his cheek affectionately. "If something happens I want you to know that I love you as much as every other Akatsuki member."

Tobi smiled, knowing that apart from Pain and Zetsu, the others were like her children. "Can Pain-sama and Konan-sama take Tobi in now to search?"

Pain sighed but smiled. "There's no delaying this. Let's go."

They entered the gates quietly, seeing the half-frozen dead bodies of the guards with their throats ripped out, blood staining the snow all around them. Grimacing, Tobi closed his eye, burying his face in Pain's lower back, feeling sick from the grizzily sight. The further they got in, the more disturbing the scene was. Blood was spattered everywhere, the snow coated in blood, frozen dead bodies everywhere, hanging out of windows, buried in snow... it was gruesome.

Pain looked around, not sensing any unfamiliar chakra - Zetsu must have taken them all down by himself; he was strong enough for it to be a possibility. Closing his eyes in emotional pain, Pain sighed to himself, feeling sick from the disgusting stench of dead bodies.

"Pain..." Konan said quietly, pointing. "There he is..."

Pain opened his eyes, seeing Zetsu half-hidden in the darkness of an alley. He was sitting on something - a crate, perhaps? - rocking back and forth, his yellow eyes staring right at them, his normal eye half-open, his rounded eye dimmed.

Pain gasped. "What's happened to him...?" He whispered.

"ZuZu!" Tobi screamed, running from behind Pain to his friend.

Pain called out in a panic for Tobi to stop and stay still, but the boy wouldnt listen, and before Pain or Konan could catch up with him, Zetsu lunged, a feral snarl rippling through the air.

**A/N *Gasp!* What's happened to Zetsu-kun? Has he finally lost it for good? What will happen to poor Tobi? Will Pain and Konan save them both in time? The answers, NEXT chapter! :D **


	41. Chapter 41

Tobi screamed in fear and pain as Zetsu knocked him to the ground, leaning down and hooking his teeth into the side of Tobi's neck. Tobi screamed as he felt the flesh on his neck rip open, blood gushing everywhere.

"Zetsu, stop!" Pain shouted, running to his friend but he stopped as Zetsu made eye contact with him, snarling ferally again. Pain stopped, only his mouth moving. He spoke gently to Zetsu, but it didnt seem to be helping. "It's alright, Zetsu... it's me, Pain. Do you remember me? That's Tobi... do you remember him? What about Konan? It's alright, Zetsu. Calm down. We're not here to hurt you... we're your friends... Just relax, Zetsu."

Zetsu stared, growling, hovering over the whimpering Tobi like a lion defending it's kill from other predators. Zetsu, when he saw Konan's movement from the corner of his eye, snarled again, getting down low, readying himself for the kill.

"Zetsu, no!" Pain shouted, waving his arms around erractically to catch the delusional man's attention. "It's alright," He spoke softly again when Zetsu's attention was turned back to him. "Relax, Zetsu... we're not your enemies; we're your friends..."

Tobi, pissing himself in fear, was too terrified to move or even talk. He laid still, quivering uncontrollably as Pain tried to calm Zetsu down and make him return back to reality.

Pain took a step forward and Zetsu growled again, backing off slowly. That was when it hit Pain; Zetsu had scared himself into a frenzy and couldnt recognise anything, not even Pain's voice. The more they moved the more Zetsu was frightened, and the more he was frightened the more feral he would get to defend himself. Pain observed Zetsu closely; he was covered in blood and injuries, but somehow Pain knew that the blood was his own.

"Easy, Zetsu..." Pain whispered. "You've been hurt badly. We can help you if you trust us. We'll make you feel better."

Konan realised what Pain had realised and stayed quiet so Pain could handle the situation.

Zetsu growled at Pain's words, stepping forward a little to make himself look more menacing. The injured male knew that he was severely injured and had no chakra left and if it came to a fight than these strange people could surely kill him. That was why he had to make sure the smaller male would fear him and hopefully leave him alone.

Pain slowly moved his hand to his pack, seeing the way Zetsu's eyes widened in terror, hating how Zetsu began slobbering as he snarled, the younger male's body shaking in barely restrained fright. He obviously thought Pain was going for a weapon. As soon as Zetsu heard the clinking of metal upon metal, he snarled once more, taking off into the village.

"DAMNIT!" Pain shouted, kicking at the snow in his distress.

Konan ran to Tobi's side, seeing the way his eye was unfocused in his terror. She ignored the piss, sitting Tobi up and examining the damage to Tobi's neck. It wasnt life-threatening; she had seen it many times before; it was a warning to stay back.

She healed it carefully, helping Tobi to his feet. Tobi shook, tears slowly falling down his cheek.

"ZuZu..." he muttered quietly, wiping the tears away. "What happened to ZuZu, Konan-sama...?"

"He's just scared, Tobi, that's all," she soothed, hugging the boy. "He cant recognise us so dont blame him for your neck, okay? He was just warning you not to get so close."

Pain, checking on Tobi, took off after Zetsu. He found the male not far from where he had ran from, laying in the snow, trembling and whimpering in pain. At the sound of footsteps behind him, Zetsu jumped back to his feet, growling, though it was obvious he had hurt himself more as he had ran away.

"Easy..." Pain whispered, grabbing his pack again, but this time he pulled it from his back, emptying the contents onto the ground before him and Zetsu. Zetsu snarled as he saw all the weapons, his body shaking worse than before, and he watched Pain's hand like a hawk, knowing that he couldnt get away this time and if this strange man went for a weapon he was finished. Instead, the man's hand went for a piece of clothing. "Remember this?" Pain whispered, backing away from the weapons and holding up his Akatsuki cloak.

Zetsu's eyes focused on the clothing, slowly coming back into focus and the quivering stopped as Zetsu's eyes stared at Pain. His mouth opened to say something, but he whimpered, his eyes closing as the male fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Zetsu!" Pain gasped, running to the male's side and lifting him up into his arms. He ran a pale hand across Zetsu's cheek, smearing the blood even more, but he didnt care; he had to get Zetsu to Konan right away.

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi didnt understand why Pain and Konan had asked Tobi to leave so they could talk privately. He wanted to know how Zetsu was doing, and the last time he saw the male was when Konan was stripping all the clothing from his body so she could heal him. Pain had taken him away as Konan worked, not wanting to see the male in such a horrible state.

"Tobi wants to know what they talking about..." Tobi whimpered, pacing back and forth. "Tobi only worried for ZuZu!"

"Pain..." Konan whispered, placing a hand on her partner's shoulders. "Zetsu may not make it... he's been wounded badly, and even if he does make it... his throat has been crushed and he cant breathe properly... a lot of his bones are broken and shattered, and he's got numerous welts and lacerations adorning his body... not to mention he's been skinned quite a bit, and even his fly-trap is missing again... If he survives this... he may never be able to be the same again... especially mentally..."

Pain cried, tears creating small rivers along his cheeks. "I... I should never have told him to leave...!"

"Dont blame yourself, Pain... All we can do is try our best to look after him. You carry him and I'll take Tobi and we'll get back to the base as quick as we can. Okay?"

Pain nodded, trying to scoop the cold man up in his arms as gently as possible. Hearing Zetsu cry out, even in his unconsciousness, make Pain's tears flow faster. Shaking his head, he nodded to Konan, walking at a fast pace as he waited for Konan to gather Tobi.

-LINEBREAK-

It took a few days until they got back to the base but when they did Zetsu was taken straight to the infirmary, Konan working day and night to save him. Pain, knowing that if Itachi knew so soon would demand to see him, had kept it a secret from Itachi that his lover was back, and Tobi was told to stay in his room until someone came and got him.

At last, after several days of waiting, Konan came back out, looking grim. "He's... he's in a coma, Pain..."

**A/N Poor Zetsu :'{ Not only was he scared insane he's now in a coma, the poor thing :( He needs a hug! Where's Itachi when you need him? **


	42. Chapter 42

It had been two months since Zetsu slipped into a coma. Itachi had been notified and insisted on staying by Zetsu's side, crying softly into Zetsu's side at night. The older male had showed no signs of waking up soon and it worried everyone greatly. Kakuzu and Hidan were glad Zetsu was back home, occasionally checking up on him when they thought no one would catch them. Tobi, when Pain wasnt training him, stayed with Itachi and Sasuke, who were already with Zetsu.

It had been Zetsu's eight-ninth day in a coma. Itachi was laying on the bed beside Zetsu, gently kissing the older male's neck, mentally asking for Zetsu to wake up soon. Itachi yawned, readying himself for a night's sleep, when he felt Zetsu's fingers twitch a tiny bit. Itachi grasped Zetsu's hand, knowing that these small actions could mean Zetsu was waking up.

"Please wake up soon, Zetsu." Itachi whispered, kissing Zetsu's mouth softly.

-LINEBREAK-

"Pain-sama..." Tobi asked softly when they were training, catching Pain's attention almost immediately.

"Yes, Tobi?"

"... Does Pain-sama think ZuZu will wake up soon?"

Pain bit his lip. "I... I dont know, Tobi. We can only hope..."

Pain trailed off, seeing Itachi come sprinting down to the training field, an unreadable expression on his face. "Pain-sama!" He cried out, stopping only a few inches from the ginger. "Pain-sama, Zetsu's awake!"

Pain didnt say anything. He ran back to the base with Tobi and Itachi following him closely. Pain pushed the infirmary door open, finding Zetsu sitting in the bed, looking confused. Konan was tending to him gently.

"Zetsu!" Pain exclaimed, running to the bed and hugging the man tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Zetsu smiled weakly before frowning once more.

"What is it, Zetsu?" Pain asked, confusion showing in his Rinnegan eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Zetsu dropped his head, staring at the ground. Tears threatened to fall but he blinked them away. The younger male said nothing.

Pain frowned, hugging Zetsu tightly, motioning for Itachi and Tobi to come to his side. He took Zetsu's face in his hands, turning him to look at the four of them slowly. "Zetsu... you cant speak, can you?" Zetsu shook his head, tears spilling over. "Oh, Zetsu...!" Pain hugged Zetsu tightly, soothing him with his hands.

Zetsu smiled weakly again, returning the hug Pain gave him, resting his head on Pain's chest. Tobi climbed onto the bed, hugging Zetsu from behind, and Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his lover's arm gently. Konan smiled, patting Zetsu's head gently.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had been returned to his room only a few hours after waking up, but being alone panicked him. His breathing, already difficult to manage, was impossible to control as he fell into a panic attack. Zetsu fumbled blindly as he tried to grab his paperbag from his bedside table.

Zetsu fell from the bed, hurting his body and if he could've, he would have let out a loud yelp of pain. The door opened and Itachi ran to his side, helping him back onto the bed and holding the paperbag over his lover's mouth.

"Easy, Zetsu..." Itachi whispered, holding an arm out to keep Sasuke from getting too close. "Breathe, Zetsu."

Zetsu tried his best to do as told, but it was just so hard for him. When he finally did manage to calm down, he was hiccupping, sobbing softly. He reached out for Itachi, hugging him tightly, silently asking for him to stay.

"Zetsu, I've got a mission..." Itachi whispered, kissing the older male's head gently. "I'm so sorry..."

Zetsu frowned again, blinking tears away. But... he thought, we just dont want to be alone...! He reached out again for Itachi, pulling him in closer and wrapping his arms around the older Uchiha tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Aniki..." Sasuke asked, tugging on Itachi's sleeve, "...What will happen to Zetsu?"

Itachi bit his lip. "I dont know. He doesnt want to be alone, obviously. Do you know where Tobi is?"

"Pain-sama took him to a village to see how strong he is now. They wont be back until tomorrow."

Itachi frowned, hugging Zetsu tighter to his body. "Zetsu..."

"I'll stay with him, aniki," Sasuke offered with a smile. "Sasori-san is out on a solo mission and I dont have one right now."

Itachi grinned, hugging his otouto tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much, otouto!"

"It's okay," Sasuke smiled, pulling a chair to the side of the bed.

"Now, before I leave you'll need to know some things... Zetsu's changed a bit since his... accident. Now... you cant get too close to him unless he initiates it, okay? He doesnt know you well and you'll scare him... If he scrunches his face up in a snarl and his eyes close halfway you need to back away slowly to the door and get out, but close the door quietly. If you slam it you'll startle him and he'll go into a feral frenzy. If that happens find Pain, but if he isnt back you'll need to lock the door from the outside and find Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Okay, aniki. Anything else?"

"Umm... Oh, yeah; he may go into panics like the one you saw but way worse. If that happens, dont touch him, but find Pain, Hidan or Kakuzu right away. No matter what, dont touch him or he'll bite you. Oh, and absolutely no loud noises or sudden movements. Goodbye, otouto, Zetsu."

Itachi hugged each person tightly before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Sasuke sat on the chair, watching as Zetsu twiddled his thumbs in nervousness.

-LINEBREAK-

"Tobi doesnt want to kill innocent people, Pain-sama..." Tobi whispered, watching the ground.

Pain sighed, leaning down to Tobi's eye level. "Tobi... I've told you this time and time before... People outside of the Akatsuki arent innocent... they're terrible, terrible people! If you let them live than all they'll do is cause trouble for us and hurt us. You dont want any of us hurt, do you?"

"Well... no, but..."

"But...?"

"...Some people are nice..."

"Tobi, it's an act to decieve you. You have to kill people not in Akatsuki, because if you dont than they'll kill you, or Zetsu, or Itachi... they might even find a way to kill Hidan, okay? You cant trust these people. Remember what they did to you as a child? To your mother and father? And look at how Zetsu turned out because of people... he attacked you because of going back to that place...! Almost everyone in Akatsuki was hurt by their peers, Tobi; we're going to create peace and to do that we must kill. Do you understand?"

Tobi whimpered a little, shuffling his feet. "Tobi not sure he can kill someone..."

"You've killed before, Tobi, to protect your friends. This is the same situation; they'll kill us all if we dont kill them first. Now, I'll draw a Genin team out here, kill their instructor, and I want you to kill the Genin, okay? I'm not going to step in at all so make sure you finish them all off and dont get hurt."

Tobi nodded, whimpering. He knew Pain only said he wouldnt help to try and get Tobi to do his best, but what would happen if Tobi sucked at fighting, even against mere genin? He had been with the Akatsuki since he was five, having trained with Zetsu ever since, but Zetsu had never trained him to cope with killing.

Tobi listened for Pain, hearing the ginger killing a Jonin without breaking a sweat, and the genin team vowing to avenge their fallen sensei. Something in Tobi laughed at the pathetic little bunch, thinking they could take down Pain, and it scared the boy; he had always been so sympathizing, his entire life; why was he starting to act so... different, now? Was it because he was finally about to have innocent blood on his hands? Whatever it was, Tobi didnt like it.

**A/N Poor Zetsu :( I had gone back and changed Zetsu's parts quite a bit but every time I went to double check it all made sense I got distracted so forgive me if there's any inconsistancies. Pain, how could you tell Tobi something like that? Sad thing is that he's actually quite right about most of the things he said, except for everyone being horrible, but poor Pain really does believe that :( Hugs for Pain and Zetsu and Tobi! ^::^ Poor, poor Zetsu, not being able to talk :( **


	43. Chapter 43

"..." Pain glared at Tobi when the last of the genin was dropped to the ground.

Tobi shivered, not sure what Pain was thinking. When Pain began to walk off Tobi ran after him. "Hey, Pain-sama!" He called.

"What, Tobi." It wasnt a question.

"... Is Pain-sama mad at Tobi?"

Pain turned to stare, anger in his eyes. "You didnt even kill them."

"Huh?"

"Those genin are still alive, Tobi!" Pain shouted, slapping Tobi's face. He ignored Tobi's cry of shock. "You were supposed to kill them!"

"But..." Tobi whispered, tears spilling from his eye. "Tobi didnt want to kill them... They were only kids like Tobi -"

"Tobi, by the time I was your age I had already killed many and all my family and friends were killed like yours were!" Pain shouted, his own tears spilling over. "My friends and family didnt deserve it! But did that stop them from being butchered? NO! Now you get back there and kill them!" Pain hissed, grabbing Tobi and pushing him towards the injured genin.

"P-pain-sama, please!" Tobi screamed, frightened by the sudden change in Pain's behaviour; Tobi knew Pain never acted like this.

"You're weak, Tobi," Pain hissed, putting the kunai in Tobi's hand. "I told Zetsu when he dragged you back that you would have no worth but he didnt listen and now look at you. Cant even kill somone who would be better off dead."

Pain didnt wait for Tobi to do it; he slid one of his metal poles from his sleeve, stabbing the three genin through the head. Once he knew they were dead he stormed off, ignoring Tobi as the boy ran beside him, trying desperately to apologise.

"Tobi, shut up." Pain said, all venom gone from his voice, just tiredness and sadness. "Please."

Tobi nodded, wiping his tears away.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu was fast asleep on his bed by the time Pain and Tobi returned. Sasuke, who had been watching him, left the room so they could be alone with Zetsu. Pain sat on the chair Sasuke had recently occupied and Tobi climbed up onto the bed and snuggled in close to Zetsu's chest.

"Tobi, come away," Pain whispered, tugging on Tobi's sleeve.

"No!" Tobi cried out, holding on to Zetsu tightly.

'Tobi, please," Pain whispered, tugging harder. "Zetsu isnt the Zetsu you remember, Tobi..."

"Not until Pain says sorry to Tobi for smacking him and being mean."

"Tobi, I'm sorry," Pain said sincerely, tugging harder now that Zetsu was starting to stir, "but you cant be so close to him! Get off him now!"

Tobi still shook his head, not believing that Zetsu would hurt him again. His belief was shattered as a sharp pain in his hand made him scream and try to pry his hand from Zetsu's mouth harshly.

"Stop, Tobi!" Pain cried, trying to stop the boy's erractic movements and loud screams before Zetsu went for his throat. "Zetsu, it's okay! It's only Tobi! Calm yourself!"

Tobi was crying as he felt his bones snapping and breaking from the force of Zetsu's bite, hitting the plantman as hard as he could in his panic.

Pain ran forward, grabbing Zetsu's face and pushing on his cheeks, trying to pry his mouth open as gently as he could. The second Zetsu's mouth was forced open Pain grabbed Tobi's hand, pulling it out and pushing Zetsu roughly behind him, resulting in the boy flying from the bed, a loud bang as he hit the wall behind him.

Zetsu was shaking his head back and forth vigorously, not liking that he was being touched, but Pain's hands stuck like glue.

"Zetsu, calm down!" Pain tried, moving one hand from the younger male's face and using it to reach into his pocket, using his other hand to keep Zetsu distracted. When he found what he was looking for he let out a triumphant cry, waving a handful of pocky in front of Zetsu's face. "Are you hungry, Zetsu?"

Pain had found that distracting Zetsu with proper food worked well to bring his mind back to where it should be, as it was something he was never once given as a child, so it forced Zetsu to think about this and he would eventually remember where he was.

Zetsu stopped, looking at the pocky, confusion in his eyes before clearing and shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He looked up at Pain with an apologetic look, leaning forward to lick a small wound Zetsu had accidentally inflicted with his sharp teeth. Pain hadnt even noticed it.

"It's alright, Zetsu," Pain said gently, leaning down and patting the male's head. "I know you didnt mean it. Here; it some pocky."

Zetsu nodded before glancing behind Pain to look at the boy who was laying on the floor, crying softly, nursing his mangled hand. Zesu jumped off the bed, running to Tobi's side, and when Tobi saw him advancing he let out a strangled cry, making Zetsu flinch in fear.

"It's alright, Tobi," Pain called, coming to their sides. "He's settled down."

Zetsu let tears run from his eyes as he observed what he had done to his subordinate. He reached down, patting the boy's cheek, picking Tobi's hand up and licking the wound softly. Tobi whimpered from the pain, but he knew Zetsu wasnt doing it for his bloodlust, but as a way of apologising and trying to help.

"Tobi, go find Konan and she'll have a look at your hand," Pain commanded, pulling Zetsu away gently. "I need to talk with Zetsu."

Tobi nodded, running from the room in fear. Zetsu watched Tobi go, knowing he was scared of him. Pain snapped him out of his thoughts by talking to him.

"I took Tobi to a village to see how strong he is now," Pain started gently, helping Zetsu back to the bed to sit him on it. "He's refusing to kill anyone. His skills themselves are mediocre. We need to put it in his head that he has to kill, one way or another, and he's going to need special training. He's fine with his Kekkei Genkai but he needs more training in that, as well. I know your larynx was crushed and your vocal cords severed but Konan is really working hard into trying to help you, but you need to train Tobi again as soon as you're ready. He doesnt listen to me but I know he'll listen to anything you say. Konan said you'll never be able to work for Akatsuki again without putting yourself in danger so think of this as a test to prove her wrong, okay?"

Zetsu nodded, frowning. He rubbed his throat self-consciously, wishing with all his being that he could talk again. Pain smiled sadly at Zetsu, hugging him tightly before a loud explosion spooked Zetsu, making the man jump from the bed, trying desperately to get out of the room, scratching at the walls, ramming into them, even trying to bite his way through the walls, before giving up and hiding in the shadowy corner, rocking back and forth, fear seeping from him.

Pain ran to Zetsu first, trying to calm him down, reminding him that he himself was a ninja who could use Mayfly before remembering just how damaged his Chakra system was, preventing the male from using it at all until it healed fully.

"Pain-sama!" Sasuke ran into the room, panic in his face. "Pain-sama, we're being attacked and they have aniki!"

**A/N Damn you, Pain! Dont try and make Tobi to be something he's not! Poor Zetsu :( Oh noes! What will happen to the Akatsuki now? Will Zetsu and Tobi, being their weakest fighters right now, be safe? Or will something happen to them? All the answers, NEXT CHAPTER! And the answers for whatever I forgot to mention in my A/N ^::^ Let me rephrase, all the answers to your own questions, NEXT CHAPTER! Lolol ;P**


	44. Chapter 44

"What do you want with us?" Pain asked the intruders, trying his best to remain calm.

"We want all your doujutsu users," one of the intruders chuckled, stepping inside the ruined front entrance to the Akatsuki's hideout. "We already have one, and we know you have two more hidden away in there somewhere."

"Give us back our member!" Konan shouted before being silenced by Pain.

"Hush, Konan," he said softly. "We'll get him back."

"Well?" The intruder taunted, signalling to the others behind him to back off. "If it'll make it easier for you to decide I'll even give you my name to make us feel familiarised. My name is Yoshirou."

"I could care less who you are but you're not getting any of my members," Pain growled quietly. "Give Itachi back and be on your way or we'll be forced to take him back ourselves."

Yoshirou chuckled again. "You honestly think you can? You see; we're all doujutsu users here, whether it be by eye-transplant or bloodline. The fact of the matter is that you cant beat us, even if you're the infamous Akatsuki. We're offering you a choice here; give us your doujutsu users and we'll leave quietly... if not..."

"Ita-chan!" Tobi screamed, tears spilling over from his eye.

Yoshirou looked at Tobi, interested by the boy's cry, before recognising him. "I know you..." He said quietly. "You're that kid from the Sasaki clan... So you're one of the three Akatsuki doujutsu... Excellent..."

"Sasaki?" Pain said slowly, looking at Tobi. "That's your clan name?"

Tobi nodded reluctantly, shivering a little. Yoshirou smirked.

"We could use more of your Kyōdainagan... Now where is your last doujutsu hidden?"

"That would be me," Pain said calmly, his expression always calm. "You cant have any of us."

"I beg to differ. That little shit over there is our property; we marked him on the day of the massacre! Give him to us!"

"No. He's a member of the Akatsuki and the Akatsuki do not abandon each other."

"Fine, then, guess we'll just have to take you three by force, then!"

Before Pain could blink he was on the ground, agony running through his entire system. Pain forced his eyes open, trying to see what was happening. None of the others were having it any better. Tobi was thrashing and screaming in pain, and the rest of the Akatsuki were just barely containing their pain quietly.

Pain blinked again, tears spilling over from the immense pain he was suffering, feeling hands on his body. He growled weakly, trying to shake them off, but soon he was placed over someone's shoulder like a mere sack of potatoes. He could feel the person carrying him begin to walk, but there was a snarl in the air and Pain hit the ground faster than he could register a thought.

He looked, seeing Zetsu on the stranger who had grabbed him, going for the throat, but Pain flinched as he saw Zetsu thrown back by virtually nothing, slamming into a tree and hitting his head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Zetsu!" Pain shouted out despite his pain, worried for his friend.

"Shut up!" The man who had thrown Zetsu backwards kicked Pain in the cheek, picking him back up and carrying him away from his subordinates.

Pain choked on blood, coughing it up, feeling like he was dying without even knowing what hit him (literally). He could hear Tobi sobbing quietly somewhere behind him, and looking up he could see Yoshirou up ahead, carrying Itachi as the three Akatsuki were kidnapped.

-LINEBREAK-

"Why are you doing this?" Pain hissed weakly, coughing more blood up as he tried to turn his head away from the advancing blindfold.

"Well, seeing as you're now our property, we'll let you know," Yoshirou smirked. "We have an army of doujutsu to take over the world, and seeing as you three have probably the three most powerful doujutsu in the world, you're definately needed. All we need now is a Byakugan."

"We wont be your mindless killing machines," Pain growled, struggling weakly to get away.

"Isnt that all the Akatsuk is, though? Killing machines? They'll kill anyone in their way."

Pain sat blood at Yoshirou. "Some of us, yes. But most of us rather peace and wont kill unless absolutely neccessary."

"You filthy little mutt!" Yoshirou shouted, kicking Pain in the throat. "Dont you ever spit your disgusting blood and slobber at me again!"

Tobi, already gagged and blindfolded, didnt understand what was going on, and was crying, trembling. Itachi was still unconscious like he had been ever since being captured. All Tobi could hear was Pain crying out in pain and the sound of a beating. Tobi could only guess that Pain was getting beaten for something.

Tobi listened to those noises for a good twenty minutes before the sounds suddenly stopped, only Pain's heavy breathing and small gasps were heard.

"Take them to a cell and throw them all in together," Pain heard someone command. "We'll let them learn to fear this place on their own before we begin the 'converting' methods."

-LINEBREAK-

"Itachi?" Itachi blinked. Who was that? "Itachi, can you hear me?"

"Pain...?" Itachi asked weakly, feeling like his entire body was on fire. "Is that you...?"

"Yes. Tobi's here, too. What happened?"

"I... I dont know... I cant... remember..."

"Ita-chan..." Tobi sobbed. Itachi heard the boy clambering to his side, but he growled quietly as he felt Tobi's hands on his body.

"Please, leave me alone, Tobi..." Itachi whispered. "I just want to be alone..."

"Come back to me, Tobi," Pain said softly, knowing that Itachi was upset he had been taken down so easily. "Let's leave Itachi alone for a while."

"Okay..."

Itachi turned his head to the side, watching the boy climbing back onto Pain's lap, the so-called 'god' hugging the boy tightly. Itachi's mouth opened in a silent gasp as he saw the state of their leader. The man was covered in blood and bruises, one eye shut tightly by a swollen, black bruise. One arm was hanging losely at his side, probably no help right now at all, but worst of all was the look of despair and sadness on his face.

Itachi had never once seen his his leader look so helpless before. And the fact that the man had obviously been crying? Was Itachi dead or something? He had to be dreaming this. Pain would never let himself get beaten so badly - but hadnt he done the same thing? They were both here, right?

"Hush, now, Tobi," Pain soothed, running a hand along the boy's side, trying to calm him down.

"Pain-sama, Tobi is so scared..."

"Shh... I'll take care of you, Tobi, I promise."

Itachi watched as the boy buried his face in Pain's chest, sobbing loudly, and leader-sama did everything he could to calm the boy back down. Even singing softly to Tobi. Pain never sang to anyone, not even Zetsu or Konan.

"Tobi likes Pain-sama singing to him," Tobi whispered, moving in closer, trying to get as close to the warmth as he possibly could.

Pain smiled at Tobi, singing a little more boldly to him. Another thing Itachi had never known about his leader was that he sung. Pain's voice was beautiful, comforting, like a god. Maybe that was why Pain thought he was a god? No... Itachi knew Pain thought he was a god because he was delusional, not a good singer. Still, the thought of Pain thinking he was a god because of his singing made Itachi's lips curve in a smile.

Itachi listened as Pain finished the song he was singing to Tobi.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known._

_Remember all the sadness and frustration,_

_and let it go._

_Let it go._

Itachi smiled as he saw Tobi's eyes fluttering shut, and soon the boy was fast asleep in Pain's arms. Itachi yawned, realising that he himself was tired. Well, if he was going to get out of this thing alive, he should get some sleep as well.

-LINEBREAK-

Pain's eyes fluttered open as he heard footsteps coming towards their cell. He clutched Tobi tightly to his body, protectively, glancing over at the still-asleep Itachi. Pain bit his lip; would Itachi be able to defend himself if they attacked him? He didnt know about the others, but those assholes had drained all his chakra before putting him in here.

"Which one are we supposed to take?" Pain heard someone say as the footsteps got closer.

"The Rinnegan one. We're supposed to take him up to the room and do you-know-what with him."

"Oh," Pain heard a chuckle. "I see... Think it'll be easy? He's a feisty one."

"That's why we have shackles to tie him down. Now let's get this over with."

Pain glared as two unfamiliar people came to the cell-door, unlocking it and stepping in. He scooted back unconsciously, taking Tobi with him, every step the people took towards them. Before he could do anything, one of the guards lunged, grabbing Tobi and throwing the poor boy across the ground, said boy crying out as he hit his head on the hard cement ground.

"Let's go, god-boy," One of the people sneered, grabbing Pain's arms and dragging him to his feet.

Pain fought back as best he could manage, but he was still so injured from the beating he was given not even twelve hours ago.

"No point in fighting yet," the other person laughed. "Save your strength until we get to the room... believe me, you'll wish you did."

Pain growled, frightened but not willing to let it show. He had to be strong for Tobi, no matter what, because Itachi wasnt going to move from the corner for anything willingly. One of them had to show Tobi how to be brave in this time.

**A/N Aww, poor guys :( What are they going to do with Pain? Before I forget, the song he sung to Tobi is not mine, it's the chorus from Linkin Park's 'Iridescent'. I went to their concert a few months ago and I was listening to their album again for the memories and Im like "Hey! Let's use that song for Tobi! It sure fits him in a way." **

**Anyways, back to the story. *GASP* What will happen to the rest of the Akatsuki without their leader? So many questions, so little time! NO, PAIN! NO! Yeah, I really love Pain xD He's one of my faves, along with Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Itachi :) ^::^ Weird how my faves seem to get hurt the most... Lol ;P**


	45. Chapter 45

"What the fuck are we gonna do about this?" Hidan shouted, bringing his scythe down in the middle of the ruined living room. He was pissed as hell.

"Calm down, Hidan," Kakuzu growled, grabbing Hidan's arm and forcing him to sit on the couch.

"Look, we need to find them," Konan explained, taking her role as second-in-command seriously. "We dont know what they want with them or what will happen to them but we need to get them back. We cant abandon any of them; not even Tobi."

"Say we need to go and attack their village as a full group," Sasuke began, "who will stay behind to watch Zetsu? We cant afford to leave anyone at base, especially two members when three are already gone and two are dead. Before we begin any planning we need to find out who's staying behind with Zetsu."

"I'll stay with him; I'm the only one here who we likes." Konan explained. "He'll listen to me but anyone else would be hurt."

Sasuke nodded. "But his condition has worsened since he hit the tree..."

"If he remembers anything or not is irrelevant," Sasori explained. "Konan knows him best out of the rest of us here. Even if he doesnt remember her, she remembers him and it's a better bet that they'll both be safe if she stays with him instead of someone like Sasuke who knows nothing about him."

Konan nodded. "That's right, Sasori. Look; all of you go together and Sasuke will be your group captain. I'm counting on all of you; please, bring them all back safely."

-LINEBREAK-

"Oomph!" Pain gasped as he hit the floor roughly after entering a room.

"Get up." Yoshirou laughed, jabbing Pain's side roughly with his foot as the Akatsuki lay on the floor. "We have much to do with you, today." Pain growled but Yoshirou shushed him. "Bring me the little one, as well, on second thought."

The two men who had brought Pain up there laughed and returned to the cell.

"What are you going to do with Tobi?" He growled.

Yoshirou smirked. "Oh, we're gonna finish what we started years ago."

"Dont you dare touch him," Pain said weakly, thinking he meant killing Tobi.

"Hmm? Would you rather I touch you instead? Hmm? Pain?" Yoshirou smirked. "I didnt take you a fag at first, but if you want..."

"STOP!" Pain screamed as hands flew for the Akatsuki's pants.

Yoshirou smirked. "That's what I thought."

Pain lay on the ground, hearing minutes later Tobi's terrified cries as he tried to get free. He knew that the boy would be scared to death, but there was next to nothing that he could do for him. He flinched sadly as Tobi was thrown to the ground and the boy tried to drag himself to Pain, quivering in terror, tears streaming down his face.

"Pain!" Tobi screamed, his voice shaking with his fright. "Please help Tobi!"

Pain had to divert his gaze, not able to bring himself to watch the poor thing. He growled silently as he heard Yoshirou and the others laugh at Tobi's pitiful display.

"Get the Rinnegan situated on the bed," Yoshirou commanded, picking Tobi up in his arms and cradling him close to his body in an almost comforting way. "I'll get this one ready."

Tobi stared at Yoshirou's eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream. The look in his lone eye was pleading to be set free. Yoshirou chuckled, stroking Tobi's face gently. As much as Tobi knew it was wrong to find condolence in him, he leaned into the touch, closing his eye and trying to pretend it was someone else who wouldnt hurt him.

"Such a pretty little creature you are," Yoshirou said gently, smiling softly, but the look in his eye was something Tobi hadnt seen before. "I hope you'll relax because I wouldnt want to hurt such a pretty boy too badly..."

Tobi whimpered, looking away, clawing as hard as he could at Yoshirou to get away. Yoshirou threw Tobi downwards, bringing his knee up at the same time, connecting with the boy's back, earning an agonised scream as Tobi's back was injured, but how seriously Pain couldnt tell. Yoshirou smirked, picking Tobi back up and carrying him over into a room Pain had just been taken into.

Pain was shackled to the bed, a strange head device keeping the man's head locked to the side, facing another bed with similar contraptions.

"I hope you'll enjoy the show," Yoshirou smirked as he gently laid the snivelling Tobi onto the other bed, "because you're next."

Pain's eyes widened as Tobi was stripped of his clothes, forced to lay on his back and Yoshirou pushed his hardened member into the boy with no preparation, causing another agonised scream from the young boy. Yoshirou gave Tobi no chance to adjust as he pounded furiously into the boy, blood pouring out of Tobi and coating his legs and thighs in it.

Pain closed his eyes as the scene was too sickening to watch, but when one of the other two people still in the room noticed, they hit Pain upside the head, forcing him to watch the inhumane act. Tobi was sobbing, crying out, begging for Yoshirou to stop, screaming in unbearable pain, but it lasted for so long Tobi passed out halfway through.

Yoshirou growled, smacking Tobi's cheek hard, ordering one of his companions to wake the boy, and wake him they did, by grabbing a bucket of ice and tipping it onto the boy's face, than slapping him around some more, and the rape continued. By the time Yoshirou came, Tobi had screamed himself hoarse, unable to speak or make a noise; all he could do was try his best to curl up in a ball and cry, but even that was almost impossible.

Yoshirou smirked, quickly cleaning himself off before advancing on Pain. Pain tried to back away but he couldnt move due to the shackles and he was helpless to do anything as his clothes came off as well. Pain, from the corner of his eye, saw the two men who made Pain watch silently move to Tobi's side, making the boy do the same, and Pain knew this would be traumatic to the kid.

"Please, no..." Pain whispered weakly.

Yoshirou smirked. "No, what? No to being raped or...? Enlighten me."

"Please dont make the kid watch..."

"It's part of the converting methods; until he learns to follow us he'll witness rape or be raped every day, depending on if I feel like some of his ass."

"You're a sick, digusting -!" Pain couldnt finish as he was slapped, snapping his head as far as it would go due to the head shackle.

"Now, let's see how you fair, Pain," Yoshirou laughed, rubbing himself to get hard.

Pain squirmed from under the man, knowing that he was desperate to get out of this situation without this, but it was hopeless; he was too weak. Yoshirou smirked, taunting him.

"Now, I'll push in on the count of three, okay? One -" Yoshirou pushed in fast and hard, earning another scream.

Pain thrashed as much as he could; he had never felt this pain before! It was unbearable!

"Please!" Pain screamed out, tears of pain and fear running from his eyes. "Please stop it! Just let me go! Please! Stop! I beg you!"

"Hmm, let me think about it," Yoshirou smirked, thrusting hard and fast, for like Tobi, he didnt give Pain any time to adjust. "Hmm... how about... no?"

Pain screamed, thrashing, tears of agony running down his face but Pain could've cared less about that; he just wanted this new pain to be gone, no matter what it cost him. Yoshirou was moaning, panting as he thrust in and out, drawing blood from Pain's opening. It was obvious Pain had never been taken before like this, not even fingered; the hotness... the tightness was pure heaven! At first Yoshirou could hardly move Pain was so untouched, but now that the blood was acting like a lubricant, it was easier for him, though doing probably nothing for Pain.

Pain cried out as Yoshirou came a long time later, and when Yoshirou pulled out, all he could do was cry and sob. He heard someone picking Tobi up and then someone came to his own side, undoing all the shackles and pulling him into their arms, carrying him back to his cell.

He was dumped on the cold, hard floor and Tobi didnt have it much better. Pain curled up, still naked, crying hard. Tobi came to his side, hugging the male tightly, crying as well. Pain pulled the boy into his arms, holding him tightly, sobbing into his messy black hair, trying to calm himself down before he could calm Tobi.

**A/N Aww, poor guys D: I hope they get out of there soon! Stupid, stupid kidnappers :# I'm not sure what's going to happen to Itachi just yet so he'll be in his emo corner for a while ;P Lol ^::^**


	46. Chapter 46

A week had crawled by and Pain had only been taken twice more in that week. The same couldnt be said for poor Tobi - Pain didnt even know what they were doing to him - who barely spent any time in his cell anymore. Itachi was still in his corner, not eating, not speaking, not even moving. Pain knew that he was taken away once but what they did to him he had no idea. It couldnt have been rape because Itachi wasnt showing any signs of pain, but Pain swore he heard the younger male sobbing in his sleep.

Pain sat with his back against the cell, waiting for Tobi to come back from wherever, when one of the other prisoners started shouting out from insanity. Pain flinched, hoping that he nor Tobi or Itachi would be like that, but Tobi... the poor thing was really losing it.

The door opened and a guard came in with Yoshirou at his side. They opened the door, spoke for a little bit, and then Pain heard it; the sounds of choking. He knew that if Yoshirou decided he couldnt use someone before they were 'converted', they would have their throats slit and left to die.

"P-pain..." Tobi whispered, his eyes dead. Their cell was unlocked next and instead of Tobi entering, Pain was ushered out. "Y-yoshirou s-say we can has s-shower..."

Pain nodded, picking Tobi up carefully and walking behind the two, worried about leaving Itachi alone. He kept walking, hearing someone getting Itachi to his feet, and than dragging the male along to the showers. Itachi wasnt about to stand; fuck, if he wasnt eating, why would he stand to go have a shower?

"Pain..." Tobi whispered, hugging tightly. "Tobi go home soon?"

Pain grimaced. They were fucking with the boy's head, obviously; Tobi didnt have perfect grammar but it was better than this. "I dont know..."

They got to the showers, Pain taking Tobi in with him, and sat the small boy on the ground as he played with the taps. Tobi cried out as he was put on his bottom, and Pain knew he must have recently been taken again. Pain growled, making his hand into a fist and punching the wall in anger. He pulled back as he broke his hand, trying to contain himself for Tobi's sake.

Tobi sat, staring at the ground, flinching as Itachi was thrown in with them and falling to the ground, not bothering to get back up. Pain looked at both of his subordinates, tears pricking at his eyes.

"This is all my fault," he said quietly to himself. "I'm supposed to protect both of them and yet... look at them..."

-LINEBREAK-

Konan sat at the kitchen table, crying softly. It had been days since everyone left and she was getting so worried. Zetsu stuck his head in around the door, looking at Konan curiously. Konan noticed him, beckoning him over to her.

"Zetsu..." She whispered, pulling the male into a hug. "I'm so scared...!"

Zetsu tilted his head. Why would she be scared? he thought.

Zetsu, as Konan had found out, did lose his memory, and had been skulking around the base for a while now unsupervised. Konan was worried he would run away but he hadnt, and it seemed that he liked to stay close to Konan, following her everywhere, being only a few rooms away from her at the most.

Konan wiped her tears away, knowing that there was something very important she had to tell Zetsu about. She grabbed his shoulders gently, mindfully manouvering him over to a chair and sitting him on it.

"Zetsu..." She began. "I... I can give you your voice back, but... it's very risky... Do you want it?"

Zetsu shook his head, smiling excitedly. He had always wanted to speak! Konan smiled at him, hugging him again. She grabbed his hand, bringing him to the infirmary and laying him down on an operating table. She knew she should really tell him that he could die if something went wrong, but... she really did need something to keep her from moping.

-LINEBREAK-

A month past for Akatsuki's doujutsu users, and they were all close to incurable insanity. Tobi had fallen into deep depression, Itachi's was getting worse, and Pain was soon finding himself lost in post-traumatic stress disorder.

"Ita-chan..." Tobi whispered, wiping his eye dry on his sleeve.

"..." Itachi, as he had been lately, didnt bother answering directly, rather looking eye to eye with Tobi.

"Tobi needs to go bathroom..."

"..."

Itachi looked away, knowing there was no point in answering. No one would let him out to go to a toilet and Tobi wouldnt be able to hold it for very long; he'd be forced to go in a corner again like he had been the entire time. Pain was sitting against the cell door, having another emotional episode. Pain was sobbing into his hands, rocking back and forth. Tobi knew he wasnt allowed to go near Pain when he was like this, but he hated seeing the once-strong man reduced to a shadow of his former self.

-LINEBREAK-

Sasuke's team had been searching for information for so long they almost believed that their missing comrades would never be found again. That was until they came to a civillian village to rest and they heard mutterings about strange disappearances.

"The fuck are they talking about?" Hidan hissed, pissed off from their lack of helping.

"We could use this information..." Kakuzu growled. "I wonder how much I should charge them for giving us information...?"

"Let's all split up and interrogate people - but, Hidan... no killing."

"Tch!" Hidan spat on the ground but agreed anyway, knowing that if he didnt listen to Sasuke he wouldnt be able to have sex with him again until Sasuke decided it was long enough.

Sasuke had found a group of teenagers, huddled together, whispering amongst themselves. Sasuke approached them curiously.

"Hey," he said. The girls turned to him and began squealing fangirl style when they saw Sasuke. He frowned. "Do you know anything about Shinobi disappearances lately?"

"Oh, yeah!" One of the girls screeched. "They're all Shinobi who use their eyes for fighting! Isnt that weird?"

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"Umm..."

"Please!" Sasuke begged, finding himself on edge at the wait. "They have my older brother...! I... dont even know... if... Just, please! What can you tell me?"

"Oh, I think they're actually not far from here! Maybe about an hour or two... in that direction!"

"How will I know if it's their base or not? Or whatever they have?"

"... We dont know... sorry..."

Sasuke groaned, tears threatening to fall, but he willed them back, thanking the (fan)girls and moving on to their next possibility.

-LINEBREAK-

Pain was screaming in fear yet again as their captors came to their cage. Tobi felt himself burst into tears at the man who had never once feared anything before, but was now cowered in a corner, quivering violently, screaming his lungs out and crying hysterically. Yoshirou stepped in behind his bodyguards, smirking at something in his mind.

"It's your lucky day, guys..." He chuckled, stepping forward and unlocking Itachi's chakra cuffs, pulling the smaller male to his feet and handing him to one of the guards. "You've just about past the test... just one more step of the conversion left to go..."

Unlocking Tobi and Pain next, Pain was given to the other guard as Yoshirou carried Tobi out of the cell room. Tobi watched, trembling, as they were taken into a new room he had never been in before. He cried out in fear as he was laid out on a table.

"Tobi hates this!" He shouted weakly, trying to get away. "No more!"

Yoshirou laughed, stroking Tobi's head gently. "I'm not gonna fuck you today; this is someone very new but very important."

Tobi whimpered as he saw his two friends put on tables as well. Yoshirou fired up some chakra into his hand, placing it on Tobi's forehead, and Tobi screamed as his head felt like it was on fire. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was forgetting everything in rapid succession.

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update! Now that school has started back again I've been too busy and stressed to do anything other than sleep, but here it is! I've decided that this will be the last arc of the story and than it will most likely be a TBC story cause I've already thought of follow-up arcs after this one ends. There will probably only be a few more chapters after this one because even though I am really enjoying writing this I'm worried that it will be too long for people to keep interest in. **

**Oh, and let me know if you ARE losing interest in this story just so I know, especially if you're a regular reviewer cause I cant normally start on the next chapter without every regular's review for some reason ^::^**


	47. Chapter 47

"Zetsu..." Zetsu blinked, opening his eyes slowly. "Wake up, Zetsu..."

Zetsu turned his head slowly, looking at Konan. He smiled at her, pulling the blanket up higher and snuggling in closer to it. Konan laughed, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Zetsu, can you speak?" Konan asked tenderly, looking him in the eye. "Try and say something."

Zetsu frowned, not sure if he really wanted to try or not. What if he did and he still couldnt speak? Well, he thought, here goes nothing. "...Hungry..."

Konan laughed loudly, genuine happiness in her eyes and voice, the first time Zetsu had seen her truly happy all this time. Said female hugged Zetsu tightly, crying happily into his neck.

"Zetsu, I'm so glad...!" She cried out, squeezing the life out of Zetsu.

"Cant... breathe...!" Zetsu coughed out, feeling himself turning blue at the lack of air.

"Oh!" Konan released him in a hurry, blushing. "Sorry, honey!"

"It's okay."

"Now take it easy with your throat, okay? Give it a few weeks until it all heals over properly so try not to strain your neck or yell for too long, okay?"

Zetsu nodded, gingerly rubbing at the stitching on his throat. "Can we eat?"

"Of course! Anything in mind?"

"...Steak!"

Konan giggled, taking Zetsu's hand and leading him into the kitchen. She knew that Zetsu couldnt remember his previous life, and although he wasnt craving people this time around, he was so used to meat that he couldnt get used to not having any. She sat Zetsu in the chair, defrosting the steak quickly with her ninjutsu, throwing it on the frying pan when it was ready and then making a cup of tea for the two of them.

"Hey..." Zetsu frowned, after taking a sip of his tea.

"What is it, Zetsu?"

"... Why am I like this?"

"Like what?" Konan grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Why do I look like a... like a freak...? ...Am I a freak?"

"No! Dont ever think that about yourself, Zetsu! You're a ninja, and ninjas have unique characteristics, right?"

Zetsu nodded, thinking it over. "...What was I like... before?"

Konan sighed, not sure what to tell him. "Well... I'm going to be honest... you never had the best life... but... now, it's time for a fresh start for you, okay? I dont want you to think about your old self. He's in the past, and I want to give you a better life than you had before."

Zetsu smiled. "Okay, Konan-sama."

"No, it's just Konan, okay? You dont ever have to use an honorific after my name ever again. Cause, in the past we were best friends, and we still are, okay?"

Zetsu smiled again, hugging Konan tightly. "Okay, Konan-s - Konan."

-LINEBREAK-

"Pain..." Itachi shook his leader's limp form. "Pain, wake up... Where are we? Pain...! Wake up...! Pain, wake up!"

Pain's body quivered before his eyes snapped open. He was worried by the terrified tone seeping into Itachi's voice. He sat up, rubbing his aching head.

"Itachi..." He whispered. "What happened...?"

"Where are we, Pain? I'm... I'm scared..."

Pain looked around. He didnt remember very much of anything at all. All he remembered was... well... come to think of it... he couldnt remember anything at all clearly. What he could remember was just blurred and pieces were missing.

The door opened and Yoshirou stepped in, smiling. "Ah... you're awake! I was wondering when you two would... recover..."

"Re... recover?" Pain said quietly, trembling at the unfamiliar man.

"Of course! Dont you remember what happened?" Both Akatsuki shook their heads. "I'm not surprised. You must have blocked everything out. We rescued you two and your little friend from a very horrible man. Does that ring any bells?"

Pain whimpered as he could faintly recall someone using his body, but the man's face was just a blur and the background was completely black. All he could remember was agonising pain in his body.

"Yes..." Pain whispered, scooting closer to Itachi for comfort. "I can remember... but I dont remember his face..."

"What can you remember, Pain?"

"All I remember is... horrible things... I cant remember ever being happy... cant remember any friends or family..."

"What about you, Itachi?"

"... All I remember is killing my entire family, and my... my otouto..." Itachi burst into tears at this 'memory'. "Sasuke...!"

Yoshirou smirked. Yes, this rarely failed; tempering with memories, sealing some, distorting others... That's why he did what he did first to make the memory into someone else doing it to the victim.

"I rescued you two a while ago, but you've been out of it for a few days. Do you remember me from a long time ago? You two got stolen from me years ago when you worked under me. I finally found you again."

The Akatsuki thought back. They could faintly remember working for someone, but who it was was just a mystery. Yoshirou laughed.

"That's alright; you two were two of my most loyal followers... You'd do anything for me... and I have reason to believe you still will. Would you like to see your little friend?"

Pain blinked. "Who?"

"Tobi. He's been with you guys for a while now. Do you remember him?"

"Is he... the little boy who... who was always... raped...?" Itachi whispered, eyes wide.

"Yes. That's Tobi. You three are very close and Tobi adores you. I'll go get him for you."

Pain and Itachi watched Yoshirou leave the room, return only a few minutes later with a tiny, limp body in his arms. He handed the boy to Itachi and Itachi cradled him in his arms, feeling a ping of memory return at Tobi's face.

"He's been through hell and back," Yoshirou explained slyly, "so he's going to be very fretful for a while. Now, I want you two to take him and go patrol the border; just like you used to all those years ago. Dont forget to kill anyone who intrudes. If you can do that I'll send you on your test mission."

The two nodded, taking the boy with them to the outside world.

-LINEBREAK-

"Sasssukeeee!" Hidan whined for the fifteenth time in as many minutes. "When will we gettt therrrre? I'm fuuucking tirrrreed!"

Kakuzu smacked Hidan upside the head, about ready to rip his mouth off if he didnt shut up soon. "Shut up, Hidan, we're all sick of hearing your whining!"

"Fuck you, stitchface! I wasnt talking to you!" Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "And yet another amazing split-second mood change from our bi-polar idiot."

"You fucker!" Hidan shouted, stepping in front of Kakuzu and shoving him. "Dont compare me to those idiots at the base! I'm better than all of them!"

Sasuke bit his lip, offended by the comment. "Hidan, please. Be quiet for a while, okay?"

"Tch... fine, you fucking stupid twerp."

Sasuke forced himself to hold his tongue, knowing it would do no one any good to fight with Hidan right now. Hidan was quiet for five minutes before he began to whine again. Sasuke growled inwardly. He was just glad that they werent far off from where they were told their teammates were being held.

Another thirty minutes and they crossed into the perimiter of the place they were looking for, but as they stopped to form a plan, a familiar shout was heard and they were thrown across the field in a split second.

-LINEBREAK-

Itachi and Pain had been doing as instructed, keeping watch over the border, when they sensed four chakras entering. They investigated, Itachi holding the still-sleeping Tobi close to him protectively while Pain took the offensive roll. Sure enough, there was four people standing there, one that looked just like Itachi, another one with silver hair and no shirt, a covered up one, and a redhead. The strange thing was that they were all wearing the same thing; a black cloak with red clouds.

"Get rid of them," Itachi whispered, putting his hands over Tobi's small ears.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pain wasted no second in obeying Itachi's wish.

The four intruders were thrown back, but one of them appeared to have substituted at the last second; the black-haired boy. He put his hands up in surrender, keeping to his spot.

"Wait!" He pleaded. "It's me! Sasuke! Why are you doing this?"

"We dont know you, and we had orders to eliminate any tresspassers."

"Itachi! Dont you remember your own brother?"

"My brother is dead," Itachi hissed, venom in his voice, pure hatred in his eyes. "I killed him years ago."

"No, you didnt! I'm Sasuke, Itachi! Your otouto! You didnt kill me; you spared me and lied to me to make me hate you! And I did until we met up and had a fight and I learned the truth!"

"LIAR!" Itachi shouted, body quivering in anger. He shoved Tobi into Pain's arms, stepping forward. "Dont you dare talk about my brother, you son-of-a-bitch."

"I AM your brother, nii-san!"

"HE'S DEAD! YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

Pain looked around. It seemed he had caught the other three and knocked them out, because only the black-haired boy was standing. He looked down because Tobi had began stirring, seeing the boy wake up with pure terror in his eye.

"W-what's happening?" He breathed out, shaking.

"It's okay, Tobi," Pain whispered back, trying to keep Tobi calm. The last thing they needed was a child in the middle of this. "Be a good boy and stay here."

Calling Tobi a good boy seemed so right some how, Pain thought as he ran to the unconscious three, putting chakra binders on their wrists and tying their legs together. He was curious about these four. He definately wanted to bring them back and find more out about them before he killed them. He watched Itachi lunge after a while, the black-haired boy with tears all over his face didnt even move. He let Itachi tackle him, not even trying to fight back when Itachi punched furiously into the younger boy.

The last thing Sasuke thought before he blacked out was that this was just like when they met again and Sasuke tried to kill Itachi, but this time no one was here to interfere and make everything right.

**A/N OMJ! They had their memories altered and cant remember anything properly! Will they kill their old teammates or... well, a better question is, what the fuck is happening to the entire Akatsuki organisation? ^::^ I suppose the answer to that question(s) lies in the next chapter :D**


	48. Chapter 48

"Why didnt you kill me?" Sasuke wheezed hours later to Itachi.

"You're interesting." Itachi replied in his usual monotone.

"I'm your brother...!" Sasuke gasped, coughing up blood. "Why -"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" Itachi screamed again, slapping Sasuke. "HE'S DEAD SO DONT YOU DARE DEFILE HIS NAME BY PRETENDING TO BE HIM!"

"Nii-san..."

"Listen to your brother, you fucking dipshit," Hidan hissed at Itachi. "He's telling you the truth!"

"I'm not talking to you," Itachi said. "I'm talking to the imposter."

"That IS your brother! He's not dead! Someone has been fucking with your memories!"

"He's right," Kakuzu grunted, trying to break out of the chakra cuffs. "Even Pain and Tobi arent remembering anything properly."

"We dont know any of you," Pain said, nursing Tobi on his lap calmly. "You've come for our eyes so we know not to trust anything you say."

"No, Pain!" Sasori hissed, malice in his voice. "Those people you're 'working for' are the ones after your eyes! Trust us on this!"

"Why have you come looking for us, then?" Itachi said, holding a kunai against Sasori's throat.

"Because - you're our teammates!"

Pain and Itachi turned to Hidan, as did Kakuzu and Sasuke, shocked by Hidan's words.

"We're your... teammates...?" Tobi whispered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, Tobi," Sasuke said gently. "You three were in an organisation called the Akatsuki! The uniform we wear is the symbol of the Akatsuki, as are the rings on your fingers...! Pain, you were the leader of Akatsuki! Your best friend was Zetsu and you were in a relationship with Konan-sama. Remember?"

Pain blinked, trying desperately to think back but nothing was surfacing. "I cant... remember... YOU'RE LYING!"

"NO, WE ARENT!"

Tobi whimpered, hiding in Pain's arms as best he could manage. "Stop fighting... Tobi doesnt like it..."

"Who have we here?" Yoshirou joined in the conversation, him and his two bodyguards. "Are they... friends of yours?"

Itachi shook his head. "We dont know them but they reckon one of them is my brother and the other three are our teammates."

Yoshirou laughed. "Sorry, fellas, but Itachi's brother is dead and the only teammates they have are themselves. Now, if you would kindly die..."

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan shouted, spitting on the ground. "What have you done to their memories?"

Yoshirou smirked. "Me? Last time I checked... it was YOU four who were fucking with their memories."

The four growled loudly. So it was this man who was behind it all. Sasuke flicked his wrists, making sure that the chakra cuffs would still slide off as easily as he had fixed them to do. Yes, Sasuke thought happily, they're still loose!

Waiting for the right oppurtunity proved to be too hard so Sasuke was going to have to go through with his backup plan.

"You're collecting Doujutsu users, right?" Sasuke asked as Yoshirou advanced upon him. Yoshirou nodded. "I have my own doujutsu... Hidan and Kakuzu dont, but... they're both immortal... and Sasori is a human puppet... maybe you could use us as well? We dont want to go back to the Akatsuki... it's no fun now without Pain... Konan's a real bitch and Zetsu keeps trying to eat us. Right, guys...?"

Kakuzu and Sasori caught on instantly, but Hidan, being the idiotic zealot he was, thought Sasuke was blasphemying their own organisation and had to add in his own two cents.

"The fuck are you on about, twerp?" He shouted. "If you - mmrm mmmmrrrghh!"

Kakuzu had thrown his hands over the immortal's mouth, staring him straight in the eye, almost daring him to say another word. It was only then that he caught on, but the damage was done.

Yoshirou laughed. "You think I'll believe you? It's true, I do need a few more doujutsu users, but I have no need for immortals and puppets... Get rid of the other three."

"Oi, fuckface!" Hidan shouted. "We're fucking immortal so how in the fucking hell will you get rid of us?"

Yoshirou held up a hand, stopping his guards. "He has a point... get rid of the puppet. We'll see how the two immortals fare."

Sasori wasnt about to go quietly, and Tobi screamed out in fear after witnessing what they had done to him to get rid of him.

-LINEBREAK-

"Konan?" Zetsu pushed open the bedroom door, finding an unexpecting naked Konan wet from her shower not even two minutes ago.

"Argh!" Konan cried out, trying to cover herself with her towel. "Zetsu, get out!"

Zetsu didnt move. His eyes were locked onto Konan's form and he could feel movement in his boxers. He panted slightly, aroused, but not knowing what to do with it.

"Konan, it hurts down there," Zetsu whispered, lowering a hand into his pants and taking hold of his rapidly hardening member.

Konan ran to his side, pushing on him. "Good for you! Now get out of here and take care of it elsewhere!"

Zetsu moaned, not wanting to move. Memories were flicking through his head, someone with long, black hair but Zetsu couldnt remember ever meeting someone with black hair. He flinched as he saw brief images of sweaty skin upon skin, moans and cries from his black-haired partner; was he really... gay?

"Konan..." Zetsu moaned, pulling his hand away in slight fear. "Am I really... Do I really like... boys...?"

Konan stopped her frantic pushing, grief pushing its way up and taking her over. She ran into the bathroom, hurriedly getting clothes on before coming back out to Zetsu's side.

She sighed, seeing the tears spilling down Zetsu's cheeks. "Yes, sweety..." She whispered soothingly. "You have always liked boys - for as long as I've known you. I remember... when we first found you, you had the cutest crush on Pain... but he was straight. I can remember you and Pain... trying to compromise, but nothing came to mind. All Pain would allow you to do out of pity was kiss, and sometimes touching, depending on the situation... but when you realised just how uncomfortable Pain was with it you both stopped."

Zetsu nodded. "Then does that mean... I was in love with someone with black hair?"

Konan frowned before smiling again. "Yes. His name was Itachi."

"Then... why isnt Itachi here with me?"

"... He got... taken away by someone..."

Zetsu jumped to his feet. "Did I really love... Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to bring him back! If Itachi got taken away we should be out looking for him!"

"Zetsu, relax... I've already sent everyone out to look for him, but it's not going very well..."

Zetsu shook his head. "That's not good enough! We should help them look!"

"Zetsu, no... you're injured - badly. You cant be a ninja anymore, Zetsu... if you leave this base you're in danger. If you stay here with me I can at least protect you... but out there... no..."

"Konan..." Zetsu looked into Konan's eyes. "I WAS a shinobi, right? Well, what's stopping me from still being one?"

"Zetsu, we've been over this..."

"Give me two weeks."

"Huh?"

"If Itachi isnt back in two weeks and I can prove to you I can still be a shinobi... then we'll go help look for Itachi."

Konan sighed before smiling. "Deal."

**A/N Rrrr, late again -.- Sorry, I've been working on a couple of new stories at the one time and I almost forgot about this one, but now that I've got more stories to work on I might be late updating again for the next chapter. But this story isnt over just yet! Stay tuned ^::^**


	49. Chapter 49

Sasuke waited for that night before he set his plan into motion. He had been locked in a cell with his two teammates, chakra-cuffed, but luckily no one had checked Sasuke's. When he knew everyone would be asleep, he slipped out of his cuffs, hiding his chakra flare almost immediately, before releasing Hidan and Kakuzu's cuffs.

"We need to go find the other three before we leave," Sasuke whispered to them, turning around and carefully sliding the cell door open (he was lucky that they assumed they were tied down and left it unlocked).

"Where would they be?" Kakuzu muttered to himself, trying to think of where they would keep them.

"Hey..." Hidan whispered, sounding disturbed. "... You know how Tobi needs medication or he'll die?"

"Yeah?"

"... Why isnt he dead? I mean; they didnt take his medication with them when they broke into the base... Did they already have some of the shit on hand, for some reason?"

"They couldnt have!" Kakuzu hissed. "That's a unique medication that you just cant buy in a pharmacy... Itachi said they waited weeks until the doctors came up with a formula that was helping Tobi... The only refills Tobi could get when he ran out was to go back to the hospital and have the doctors make it up for him on sight so they could check that Tobi's health was still the same so nothing would have to be altered..."

"So how have they got it? Unless... They've been stalking us for a while now... And none of us even noticed."

-LINEBREAK-

"Zetsu, arent you cold?" Konan asked, stepping into the destroyed living room, seeing Zetsu sitting in the corner, studying a scroll. Zetsu shrugged. "Honey, it's snowing... come into the base properly, sweety..."

"It's still cold in there no matter how far I go in." Zetsu muttered, not taking his eyes off the scroll. "The entire front end of the base was knocked down... the snow is all over the front end..."

Konan shook her head. She knew Zetsu was right; she had him help her get everything they could save and store it all back deeper in the base where the walls were still intact. But seeing Zetsu just sitting out in the cold with barely any protection hurt her.

"Zetsu, please, come inside, okay?" Konan pleaded. "You'll get sick sitting in the snow."

For the first time all day, Zetsu made eye-contact with her. Konan gasped; he had been crying. She approached Zetsu, sitting beside the male, hugging him tightly.

"Tell me what's wrong, darling," she demanded softly.

"..."

"Zetsu... maybe I can help if you tell me what's wrong."

"I... I have bad dreams... there's... someone in my dreams, and he... he says... he says that he's me... He says I cant remember him and... now he's stuck in my mind unable to speak... He says he used to be able to control half my body and speak to others like he was a real person but... now all he can do is see what I see and hear what I think..."

"Oh, sweety..." Konan pulled him in tighter to his body. "He... he's real... you must have trapped him when you hit your head..."

"He tells me things, Konan!" Zetsu cried, fear in his voice now, tears spilling over. "H-he tells me that I ate people and was a murderer! Konan, he's scaring me!"

"Zetsu..." All Konan could do was hold him close to her body. If they had been more focused they would have felt a strangely familiar chakra flare up not far from the base as some sort of signal.

-LINEBREAK-

"What kind of place is this?" Hidan cried out, seeing the walls lined with vials and jars of fluids and human pieces. "This is fucking disgusting!"

"Look there!" Sasuke hissed, pointing to a cupboard.

The three of them ran towards a cupboard with a piece of tape on it, with the words _original memories _written on it. They flung the cupboard open, seeing vials upon vials of tagged memory sitting in there.

"Find their memories, damnit!" Hidan shouted, starting to dig through roughly, knocking an armful of memory to the ground in his rush.

"Stop it!" Kakuzu growled, hitting Hidan across the head. "They must be sorted out into clannames..."

"Then I'll find Uchiha!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You two find the others'!"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Umm..."

"Please, dont tell me..."

"All we know about Tobi's clanname is that it starts with an 's'... And for Pain... we have no clue..."

Sasuke facepalmed into the wall, growling to himself. "Well, try and remember Tobi's while I look for nii-san's!"

The immortals thought desperately, trying their best to remember Tobi's memories, while Sasuke searched for Itachi's memories, and after fifteen minutes of searching through the 'U' section, Sasuke finally found it.

"I found it!" he cried out, grabbing the vial and putting it safely away in a pocket in his Akatsuki uniform. "Man, there must be thousands of memories in there... How will we find the others'?"

"Tobi's clanname is something like Seskai... or Sasuken..." Hidan muttered to himself.

"What if I read all the 's' out loud and see if it makes you remember?" Sasuke murmered.

Kakuzu nodded. "Good plan."

Sasuke began reading the vial names, desperate to find at least Tobi's memories, and finally, after reading close to the hundreth name out, Kakuzu gasped.

"That's it!" He shouted. "Sasaki! Look for Sasaki!"

Sasuke nodded, Hidan totally oblivious to their sudden realisation, still listing off names he thought could be Tobi's clanname. Finding it seemed to be much harder than it was for Itachi, and by the time they got their hands on it, the door was flung open and a guard stepped in.

The Akatsuki froze in place, knowing now that if this guard decided that he wanted them dead... well, they couldnt fight off thousands of others... at least not when they all had supposedly incredibly powerful doujutsu bloodlines.

"What have we here?" the guard smirked, stepping into the room, pointing at the cupboard. "Looking for your friends' memories?"

Hidan, the idiot he was, charged into battle without thinking, tackling the guard (who was probably heavier even than an elephant with his... looks) and hanging on tight.

"I got him, so go!" Hidan shouted out, not realising that if anything, the GUARD had HIM. "Go! Get out of here!"

Sasuke and Kakuzu stared, sweatdropping, at Hidan's idiotness. The guard had hold of Hidan's collar of his cloak, dangling him above the ground, smirking at the immortal.

"Hidan-kun...?" Sasuke dared to speak. "..."

"What? What are you fuckfaces doing? Get out of here!"

"Hidan..."

Kakuzu and Sasuke both shook their heads, sighing.

"I dont know what you three are doing here, but no one is to come in here with Yoshirou." The guard snarled. "And ESPECIALLY go through the memory cupboard."

The guard blinked, Sasuke and Kakuzu smart enough to move out of their original spot, not knowing what would happen if they stayed; that blink was just too obvious it was changing into an occular jutsu. It was lucky they did move, the entire cupboard contents smashing and mixing together on the ground; not one vial was saved, except for the two Sasuke had grabbed beforehand.

Hidan started hitting the guard with his fists, pounding on the male's chest rather comically.

"Fat bastard!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan, shut up!" Sasuke said loudly. "If that explosion hadnt attacted attention your shouting will! Kakuzu, use your threads!"

Kakuzu nodded, sending threads at the guard's feet, surprisingly catching him off balance and sending him crashing THROUGH the floor, falling down onto the lower level.

Hidan, who had been safely dropped onto his teammate's level, started laughing insanely. "Fucking fatty! Next time dont chow down so much before a fucking fight!"

Sasuke hit Hidan, pulling him along with them as they desperately searched for their missing teammates. They looked three more levels, amazed that the fight they had pulled in that room hadnt attracted any attention at all. Something was wrong; this place should be packed to the brim with enemies but they rarely encountered another being. Something was up, and it didnt seem good.

Finally, on the sixth floor of their search they entered a room, feeling three familiar chakras behind the door. They laughed in relief as their missing teammates were found sleeping soundly in a small, comfortable looking room.

Sasuke fished three blindfolds from his pocket. "Put these on them and then bind their hands with chakra cuffs, ASAP."

Kakuzu and Hidan nodded, taking a blindfold each and fishing the chakra cuffs they were given upon arrival from their other pocket. Kakuzu took Pain, while Hidan took Itachi, and Sasuke approached Tobi, not quite sure on how to go about doing it to the boy so he wouldnt hurt him or scare him more than he had to.

Pain was the first to wake up to an unfamiliar chakra. His eyes shot open and tried to form a handseal but Kakuzu was fast, slapping the cuffs on just in time, dodging the instant retaliation from the ginger easily, slipping the blindfold on over his eyes.

Itachi was next, and he went just as easily as Pain had, and all that was left was Tobi. The boy seemed dreadfully scared, a wet patch appearing on his trousers, and Sasuke frowned.

"You're only a child..." he whispered, approaching Tobi slowly but carefully; who knew what these people had done to Tobi? The boy would probably use his own occular jutsu against Sasuke without hesitation if he got too close too carelessly. "I wont hurt you... it's okay..."

Seeing the way Tobi's eye suddenly brightened, Sasuke knew this was it; he had to block the boy's vision or else. Diving onto Tobi, he knocked the boy to the ground, hearing him scream in fear, thrash beneath him, and he forced both the blindfold and the cuffs onto the kid instantly.

"Grab them and let's get out of here!" Sasuke commanded.

**A/N Woo, sorry about the lateness! Anyway, here it is! Sorry about the lameness when the guard came in, if it were real he wouldnt have been taken down so easily but I was tired and wanted to post it up tonight. Oh, and no, I didnt forget about Pain's memory when all the vials broke; that was meant to happen. Pain isnt going to get his memories back, not now, maybe not ever; I havent quite decided just yet but if he ever doesnt I have a reason for that, trust me ^::^ **


	50. Chapter 50

"Let go of us!" Pain shouted, flailing wildly as they left their "home" farther and farther away each second. "Put us down!"

"Fucking hell, you sound a lot like Zetsu, dickhead," Hidan muttered to himself, pissed with Itachi trying to bite his neck off. "And you, Itachi, are acting like him."

Sasuke stifled a laugh. He felt Tobi in his arms stiffen and sob loudly and Sasuke felt bad. He reached an arm up and ruffled Tobi's hair gently, trying to calm him. He had already tried with words and found that it was only making him worse, so he had given up and let Tobi tire himself out.

Itachi must have heard Tobi because he spoke for the first time. "It's alright, Tobi."

Tobi started crying again when he heard Itachi, struggling again, and it annoyed Sasuke. Tobi wasnt strong enough to get away on his own but he sure could wail. How the hell did these guys put up with him for so many years?

"Tobi, dont cry," Pain called out, trying to keep his subordinate calm. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Tobi cried louder, trying to kick Sasuke, and now Sasuke had had enough.

"STOP IT, TOBI!" He shouted, slapping the boy.

"TOBI WANNA GO HOME!" He screamed, wailing as loud as he could, curling his legs as his piss leaked without permission from his cock.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted, shaking Tobi back and forth. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CRYBABY!"

"Sasuke, that's enough!" Kakuzu growled, stopping beside Sasuke and trying to calm him down. "You're making him worse!"

"YEAH? WELL, WHY DONT YOU TAKE HIM AND SEE HOW LONG YOU LAST BEFORE SNAPPING HIS NECK!"

"Sasuke! That's your teammate!"

"Never stopped you before, Kakuzu!" Sasuke hissed, throwing Tobi onto the ground and storming off.

"Spoiled brat..." Kakuzu muttered, watching the teen disappear off into the trees. He knelt beside Tobi, mindful of Pain still in his arms, taking the boy roughly by the upper arm and dragging him to his feet. "You alright, Tobi?"

Tobi shook his head, quivering violently, his blindfold wet with tears. Kakuzu sighed; he wasnt going to carry Tobi with piss all over him, but Sasuke had left and they didnt know if he was going back to base without them or just going to cool down.

"Hidan," Kakuzu called, beckoning him over. "Take care of Tobi and Pain; I'm going to find Sasuke."

Hidan nodded, shifting Itachi to hang over his shoulder as he grabbed both of the others' hands. Kakuzu watched as Hidan led them to a shady spot under a big tree, sitting the ginger and the kid gently before placing Itachi on the ground next to them.

Nodding silently to himself in approval he left the woods in search for his youngest lover.

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu, frozen in his own room even with his heater running, had left to see if he could sleep with Konan for tonight. He pushed the door to Konan's room open, seeing Konan wrapped up in all her layers of blankets, sleeping peacefully. Zetsu smiled, feeling himself growing hard at the sight, but he ignored it, even though it wasnt easy.

He had asked Konan about why he got aroused so easily and she said it was probably making up for all the times he wasnt excited when he had his memory. He remembered asking Konan to have sex with him but she politely refused, explaining gently that she was involved with Pain and wouldnt sleep with anyone else but him, and Zetsu had never mentioned it again.

Coming to Konan's side, he gently shook her, trying to wake up her without startling her. Her eyes snapped open and Zetsu pulled back in shock as a kunai grazed his arm.

"K-konan!" Zetsu yelped, stumbling backwards, shaken.

Konan stopped at his voice, putting the kunai back under her pillow, running to Zetsu and helping him to his feet. "Zetsu, I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were someone else!"

Zetsu shook his head, holding his small wound. "I-it's okay..."

Konan hugged the male tightly, trying to find the source of her discomfort. "Sleep in my room with me, tonight, please," Konan said, pulling Zetsu to the bed as she spoke.

Zetsu nodded. "I wanted to... it's too cold in my room..."

Konan smiled, helping the male in under the covers and turning up the electric blanket a little higher. She wanted to tell Zetsu that she was certain she could sense someone else around, but knowing Zetsu (or rather, the old Zetsu, if he even still retained that part of him), he would try to play hero and protect her... If he was still his old self, she would probably let him, but he shouldnt even be practising Shinobi skills anymore; he was just too injured. If she let him go out there he would be killed.

She kept her eyes open for a few hours more, feeling the way Zetsu snuggled into her when he was fast asleep, and hearing the words he mumbled, but what she was really concentrating on was chakra and noises outside of her room.

-LINEBREAK-

"Sasuke..." Kakuzu mumbled, sitting beside the teen. "What's wrong with you today?"

"That stupid brat..." Sasuke growled, kicking at the dirt under his feet. "He's such a wimp... how did he even get into Akatsuki, Kakuzu...?"

"...Tobi is special to all of us, Sasuke," Kakuzu explained carefully. "Before he came along Akatsuki was falling apart. Pain did his best to keep us... well, sane... for us... but, then, one day, Zetsu comes back with this blood-stained blanket and we all assumed it was his food. But instead of going to the kitchen, his room, or even sitting in the corner of the living room to munch quietly on it, he took it to the infirmary. It got all of our attention so we all followed and... there's a little kid totally mangled in that blanket. Well, Zetsu... he had never been as gentle with anyone except Pain and Konan before... but here he was, tenderly cleaning that kid... Then he even went as far as to beg Konan to try and help him, and she did... Took a couple of months, but... then that kid recovered fully, and Zetsu named him Tobi... We went from depressed, mentally insane killing machines to semi-sane, semi-depressed S-rank criminals... thanks to Tobi..."

Sasuke still didnt understand; that kid was just a brat! Why the hell would the Akatsuki even SPARE someone like Tobi?

"I... dont understand, Kakuzu," Sasuke muttered.

"Well... Tobi isnt always a brat, Sasuke... he's a beloved member of the Akatsuki and we would all die to protect him. Same as any other member."

Sasuke nodded, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "I-I'm sorry... Kakuzu..."

"For what?"

"For... for acting like I did... I know Tobi has severe brain damage... It's not his fault... and he was just scared..."

"You were scared once like he has been many times, Sasuke... But you had no one to run to, after that day... Tobi has always had us... Tobi doesnt understand what it means to be alone and scared, and that's why he acts up alot. He hasnt matured because of that, whereas you matured many years ago because of your own experience. The kid just needs some help, and I bet you could help him."

Kakuzu smiled at Sasuke, pulling his mask down and kissing the teen's lips roughly. Sasuke grinned, kissing back, opening his mouth to allow Kakuzu's invading tongue.

"Mmm..." Sasuke moaned, feeling himself growing hard. "Kakuzu..."

"Hidan's watching the others, Sasuke... we have a while..."

**A/N Here's the next chapter, yay! Sorry it's so short, but it's leading up a something big in the next chapter, but no spoilers :P**


	51. Chapter 51

"What the fuck are you doing now, Itachi?" Hidan asked, bored, as he lazed on his back, watching the sky.

He turned his gaze to face Itachi when the younger male didnt answer, widening his eyes as said male jumped to his feet, running in the opposite direction, and just when Hidan started swearing, getting to his feet to chase after Itachi, Itachi stopped himself by slamming face-first into a tree and falling to the ground.

Hidan burst out laughing, holding his sides. "Most people dont try to run away when they're blindfolded!" He managed to get out between laughs.

"Why is Itachi bleeding, Hidan?" Kakuzu growled from behind Hidan. "What did you do to him?"

Hidan jumped. "Shit! Dont fucking sneak up on me, asshole! Anyways, I didnt do anything! He tried to run away and hit a tree! It was fucking hilarious, Kakuzu; you shoulda seen it!"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, coming to Itachi's side and helping him to his feet. "Are you alright, Itachi?"

"None of your business." Itachi spat, trying to pull out of Kakuzu's hold. "Wouldnt you like to know."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes; he knew Itachi couldnt remember them and feared that THEY were the enemy. Looking over Itachi's smaller body he raised an eyebrow; Itachi was nothing but skin-and-bones. He had always been skinny but only ever this skinny when he was depressed those two times in his life; the first time was when he first joined Akatsuki after butchering his clan, and the second, when Zetsu left.

"You havent been eating, have you." It wasnt a question.

"I told you; it's not your business."

"Leave him alone," Pain growled. "He hasnt eaten because of sick bastards like you."

"We're the sick bastards, now, are we?" Hidan growled. "We're the fucking idiots who risked our lives to fucking save your asses."

"Do not lie to us." Pein snarled.

"Stop instigating with them, Hidan," Sasuke muttered.

"I dont even know what that fucking means," Hidan spat.

As Kakuzu and Sasuke were about to reply they were silenced by a small giggle from Tobi. Sasuke felt a small smile tug at his mouth, and Kakuzu leant down, patting the boy on the head.

"Sasuke will take you down to the river and clean you up, okay?" he said gently to Tobi, lifting the kid by the underarms and placing him in Sasuke's hold.

Tobi whimpered but nodded anyway; he didnt want to be hurt again, although he also didnt want to be separated from Pain and Itachi.

"C-can Pain-sama and I-ita-chan c-come?" Tobi whispered.

Sasuke and Kakuzu shared a glance while Hidan sat muttering to himself about sacrifices for Jashin. Kakuzu finally nodded, going to Pain and picking the shorter male up carefully.

"I'll bring Pain with us, Tobi," He said gently. "Hidan will stay with Itachi and try to get him to eat something. Fair?"

Tobi nodded, glad that he would have someone familiar with him.

-LINEBREAK-

"Konan," Zetsu whispered, running into her room the next morning and pulling on her arm roughly in panic. "Konan, there's someone in the base!"

Konan's eyes shot open, jumping out of the bed and pulling Zetsu behind her. "How many?"

"I-I dont know..."

"What do they look like?"

Zetsu whimpered, trying to remember but nothing was coming to mind. Konan sighed, taking a step towards her door and keeping Zetsu close behind her. She could hear muttering and instantly recognised Hidan's voice.

"They're back!" she shouted happily, running towards the voices, dragging poor Zetsu along behind her. "Hey!"

"Konan!" The three Akatsuki who had gone after the other three grinned happily. "We're finally back!"

Konan hugged the three tightly. "I was getting so worried but I couldnt leave the base! Where is Sasori? And the other three?"

Their grins faded now into concern. "Konan... Sasori didnt make it... I'm sorry..."

Konan felt tears pulling at her eyes at the news. "What about... the other three?"

"..."

"They're okay arent they?"

"Well... physically... yes... mentally... not so much..."

"Where are they?"

"We put them in Sasuke's room to let them adjust..."

"Adjust? They dont need to..."

Konan..." Kakuzu grabbed Konan's shoulders, looking her sqaurely in the face. "...They had their memories fucked with. They dont remember any of us. They think we're the bad guys and the person that took them in the first place... Well, they think he's the good guy."

Konan fled to Sasuke's room, opening the door and finding the three missing Akatsuki huddled together in the corner. They were still wearing their chakra-cuffs although their blindfolds were gone.

"Stay away from us!" Pain shouted, trying to pull the other two closer behind him. "Leave us alone!"

Through Pain's tough act Konan could see the tears threatening to spill, the fear, the hatred, the pain in his eyes. What did they do to him?

"Konan, wait!" Sasuke exclaimed, coming up behind her. She noted the other two and Zetsu werent with him so she guessed they were watching over the plantman. Sasuke reached inside of his Akatsuki cloak, pulling out two vials with swirling... water?

"What's that, Sasuke?" Konan asked softly.

"It's their memories..."

"But... there's only two vials..."

Sasuke hung his head low. "We're really sorry, Konan... we couldnt save Pain's vial... it got destroyed by a guard when we were looking for it..."

Konan felt the tears spill down her cheeks, softly taking the two vials in Sasuke's hands and looking at them. "Why did you wait so long to give it to them?"

"We werent sure how to go about it so we thought we'd ask you because you're our medic."

Konan smiled sadly at Sasuke. "Silly Sasuke... you could have saved a heap of trouble... all you had to do was feed it to them like a normal drink."

Sasuke facepalmed; so he went through all of the stress with Tobi in vain? Konan laughed softly, approaching the three males in the corner.

"Itachi..." she said softly, looking at the name label on the vial. "You'll go first, okay?"

Itachi watched the vial warily; he obviously didnt trust it. "I dont want it."

"You think it's poisoned or something, dont you?"

"... Yes..."

"I promise you that it isnt. You can even sniff it if you like. Here."

Konan uncapped the vial, putting it under Itachi's nose and letting the male sniff it for as long as he wanted. At last Itachi nodded his consent, against his partner's pleads of no. Konan gently gripped Itachi's chin, lifting it up a little as he put the vial to the male's mouth, tipping it and letting the memories flow back down into his system.

When every last drop was drunk she pulled the vial away, watching as Itachi's gaze glazed over for a few minutes before clearing.

"Konan..." he muttered slowly. "I remember now..."

Konan grinned, hugging Itachi tightly. "I'm so glad you do, sweety! Now, it's your turn, Tobi."

Tobi shied away from the advancing hand until Itachi nudged him. He looked up into his guardian's face, seeing Itachi smiling at him and nodding, and Tobi warily allowed Konan to grip his chin as well, but the second he got some of the liquid into his mouth there was a large cracking sound and the vial shattered, liquid spilling everywhere.

"I knew it would come to this," Yoshirou smirked from the doorway. "Looks like I'll have to kill the older Uchiha but I can use the younger one, and the Sasaki shouldnt be too hard to fix."

**A/N Yet again, another chapter leading to something big, lol ^::^ Im pretty sure that the chapter after this one will be the last one of this story and then I'll make a sequal cause with what Im planning I cant possibly end the story completely ;P **

**So Itachi remembers? And Tobi only got a little bit of the memory into his body before the vial shattered... what will happen to Tobi? What will he remember? And what will become of the Akatsuki? **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story, but there WILL be a sequal, I promise! I am certain if I didnt make one most of you people will be after my head for the way this story will be ending, so I promise I will right more, and will post an A/N up on here when the sequal is posted so you can find out what happens next! **

"Tobi is so confused!" Tobi exclaimed, holding his head, trying to work out who he was meant to trust. Did that mean Yoshirou WAS the bad guy after all? "What is Tobi supposed to do, Pain?"

Pain glared at everyone around him, just as confused as Tobi. If Yoshirou really DID mean what he just said... did that mean the people who brought them here were telling the truth after all?

"He's the bad guy," Itachi said, pointing to Yoshirou. "That IS my brother, and these are our comrades. HE was the one who fucked with our memories."

Pain snarled. "What should we do?"

Sasuke and Konan quickly undid the their chakra-cuffs, helping them to their feet. "You three are going to go further into the base and stay out of this, okay?"

"I want to help, Konan," Itachi murmered, standing beside her.

"No! You're going to go and tell Kakuzu and Hidan, take Tobi and Pain with you and find Zetsu and bring him there as well."

Itachi bit his lip, honestly not sure on what to do. "...Okay."

He picked Tobi up in his arms, taking Pain by the hand and leading him out of the bedroom. They found Hidan and Kakuzu arguing in the living room, informing them of what was happening, and sending them to the fight. It took a while more to find Zetsu, but he was eventually discovered hiding amongst the snow-covered rubble of the base walls, frightened by Hidan and Kakuzu.

"You need to come with us, Zetsu," Itachi said seriously, setting Tobi on his feet, pulling Zetsu from the rubble.

Zetsu whimpered, pulling away from the contact. "I-I dont know you..."

Itachi's jaw dropped and he screamed in frustration. "WHY MUST EVERYONE'S MEMORIES BE FUCKED WITH!"

Zetsu winced, pulling even farther away, and Itachi frowned, hearing an explosion and someone's cry of pain from the direction of the fight. He grabbed Zetsu anyway, putting him over his shoulder, ignoring the frightened's males cries for Konan to save him, took Tobi and Pain by the hand again and hurried them down to where he knew was safe; Pain's office.

"We'll stay in here, okay?" Itachi said. "This is Pain's office and the walls and reinforced with chakra; even if the entire base falls the office will still stand."

-LINEBREAK-

Yoshirou was fast; not only with his eyes but with his whole body. He had already sent Sasuke flying into the wall, using a doujutsu on Hidan and Kakuzu consectively, and knocked Konan to the ground with a bodyslam.

"It's no use!" Sasuke cried out, trying to get his feet, but he was so dazed he could barely think. "Even my Sharingan cant get me out of the way fast enough..."

Just as Sasuke said this he was sent through the wall with a poweful kick, landing in Kisame's abandoned room.

Yoshirou laughed; he knew there was no point in bringing half of his army; they were all out elsewhere looking for other possible candidates. Walking over to Konan he picked the woman up by her hair, looking into her eyes.

"Arent you a pretty one?" he muttered with a smirk. "You were together with Pain, werent you? My, my... such a good-looking couple..."

"Get off me," Konan snarled, shoving Yoshirou as hard as she could.

Yoshirou grunted with the sudden impact, shifting just enough for Konan to slide out from under him, and he growled when he realised what had happened.

"You have no hope against me," Yoshirou smirked. "The majority of the Akatsuki is out of commission. Only four of you can fight me... Three of your members are already dead, one left, one cant fight, and the other three cant be trusted. Sounds pretty unfair to me..."

"Dont underestimate the Akatsuki!" Konan shouted, sending paper kunai at Yoshirou.

Yoshirou laughed, dodging easily. "Nothing can beat occular jutsu, Konan-chan."

A voice from the doorway turned all heads. "All jutsu is only as good as the person who wields it." Pain was standing at the doorway. "What kind of fighting style you use has nothing to do with it; it's the strength to keep on going even when you've been knocked down that makes any fighting style formidible. Ninjutsu... Taijutsu... Genjutsu... Doujutsu... each are as good as the other and no particular jutsu makes it stronger than the others just for being a different style."

Yoshirou laughed. "Dear Pain, you have it all wrong... you, a fellow doujutsu, should understand the overwhelming power of the occular..."

Pain glared, Itachi into the room with them. "What was that about three of us not being able to be trusted? That was directed to us three, wasnt it? We wont betray the Akatsuki... but we'll betray YOU."

Six against one should have had a huge advantage, but even with all of their strength combined it still wasnt almost enough to take Yoshirou down. It took HOURS before Yoshirou even began to tire, and by that point, the six Akatsuki were so worn out they could barely stand, their base destroyed.

The one thing that kept them going was their loyalty to one another, not wanting to see another member fall before their very eyes ever again, even if Pain couldnt remember the others.

Once the opening was present, the Akatsuki took it as quick as they could, and at last, the finishing blow was landed, and Konan, taking no chance, finished with her paper jutsu, strangling the intruder ferociously until he was dead.

Now that the current threat was over, they fell to the ground, exhaustion obvious in all of them. Konan, knowing she had barely any chakra left at all, summoned what she could, going to her teammates to heal the most serious wounds, leaving the minor ones for when she had more chakra.

"Konan-sama," Itachi grunted as she healed a nasty stab wound in the male's stomach, "are Tobi and Zetsu alright?"

"I dont know, Itachi, where did you take them?"

"To Pain's office."

Konan smiled. "They'll be fine, then, sweety... Pain and the others are going to find somewhere to rest... I'll go check on them, okay?"

Itachi nodded, weakly getting to his feet, walking slowly to Pain and holding the older male for support as they searched for resting grounds.

Konan carefully stumbled through the ruins of the base, at last coming to the still-intact office. She opened the door slowly, finding Zetsu huddled in one corner, Tobi - surprisingly - in his arms.

Zetsu run to Konan the second he recognised her, crying softly into her hold; he had been terrified by all the commotion.

"It's okay, Zetsu..." Konan cooed, holding him tightly. "It's going to be okay..."

-LINEBREAK-

It wasnt until that night Konan made her first major decision as second-in-command. She had spent hours thinking about this, and the more she thought about it, the more it only made sense to go with her idea. She gathered the members together, letting them talk amongst themselves for a few minutes as she relaxed herself, trying not to cry as she thought of what she was going to tell her 'family'.

She took a deep breath, beginning. "As you all know, the Akatsuki base has been destroyed, and some of our members are incapable of ever working for the Akatsuki again... Zetsu, one of our most valuable members, has lost his ability to be a Shinobi due to his... accident... Tobi hasnt regained his memories properly, and will only be a hindrance to us... and Pain, our most important member in the entire organisation... has no idea who we are or what the Akatsuki is anymore... so, it is my decision, as second-in-command, to disband the Akatsuki. This organisation will no longer exist."

**A/N Yeah... This is why there will be a sequal... *nervous laugh*. Dont kill me! **


End file.
